When You Broke Me
by kayayeteferturtle
Summary: The second installment to my first story "When You Found Out Who I Truly Am". The love story continues when Kenzi (OC) sees Seto Kaiba for the first time in two years. Life after being captured turns grim for not only them but the human race when supernatural creatures are suddenly brought to the light. Love takes a backseat when they find out how much each other has changed.
1. 2 Years Dead

It's been two years since I last saw Seto Kaiba. It's almost as long since I last saw my brothers. That night I left Melissa's house I ran and never looked back. I tore off my clothes and phased into the wolf I had surrendered myself to. I have spent the majority of the past two years as a wolf. The few times I've been able to walk in my own skin was just long enough to tell my victims to fuck off. I'm not going to sugar coat it I've gone rouge, dark, evil, however you want to say it; I'm not the sweet CEO that I once was. To put it simply I abandoned my family, my company, and even worse myself. I don't know who I am anymore other than a ruthless killer who fights anyone that looks at me wrong.

I didn't even bother to go back home to my brothers when I left two years ago. I went straight to my parent's grave up on the snowy peaks of Colorado. I stayed in one of my vacation homes for several months. I contacted my brother's, Caleb and Corey, to tell them that I was alive and unharmed. I tried to convince them not to come after me, and just to leave me alone for a while, but that was like telling a dog not to bark. They showed up after a few days and saw my run down, thin, and sickly body. I starved myself for almost a month during a strange incarceration at some facility in Virginia. I still do this day don't know why I was there, but it wasn't because I didn't want to know, it was more because I didn't want to have to hear why Kaiba and Mokuba were there. Starving myself was a way to let the wolf inside of me take control, and once I had completely let go to my humanity the wolf was able to break down and take down anyone or anything that stood in my way. I did terrible things, things at the time I wasn't proud of, but ultimately it got me and the Kaiba's out of that hell hole. It was also the reason I lost the one person I was in love with. Now I'm just a bitter, angry, wolf with nothing to lose anymore. I have no urge to continue on; I'm just looking for the one creature out there that is stupid enough and strong enough to take me on and end my life. Suicide is too easy; if I'm going to die then I'm going to go fighting. I want to die but I'm not going to go out without a fight. I want to leave this earth by dying like a warrior, a death I earned, not a death that I choose.

I'm currently somewhere in Alaska, I think anyways. I spend a lot of time running through the open lands of Canada and Alaska doing whatever I need to survive. I picked up a new pack; a bunch of strong young 20 somethings with good fighting skills. We spend most of our days killing monsters or chasing off rival packs. We spend our nights drinking, wrestling, hunting, and fucking. I can't say it's the life I thought I would be living at this age, but I guess I wouldn't say I'm living anymore. I send Caleb and Corey a text about twice a month saying that I'm okay or that I'm still alive. They try to get me to come home, but going home would mean that there is a strong possibly of running into Kaiba, and I don't think I can handle that. I check up on the company every once in a while to make sure Caleb was running it into the ground without me. I didn't give up my share so I still technically have a job and the money. I don't buy much these days; I hunt to eat, and I don't spend a lot of time in public where I need clothes, so really I'm saving money by being a true to the nature werewolf.

I changed my name and got a new phone so everyone in my pack doesn't know my true identity. They just think I'm some drifter alpha who roams North America with no place to call home. They call me "B"; I told them my name was Bailey. No one in my pack knows who I was or what happened to me before I found them. Its better this way; there are no complicating factors of who I was, what I did, who I was with. I'm just Bailey now.

 _Approximately 2 years ago…_

"I can't believe she went through all of that and then gets the middle finger from Kaiba." Corey said shaking his head in disbelief

Corey and Caleb had just arrived back at their house on the outskirts of Domino. They visited their sister, Kenzi, who had been missing for over a month. She was safe in one of their vacation cabins in Colorado, but she was making it very clear that she wanted to be alone. Having various items being thrown at Caleb and Corey should have been a good sign.

"We'll just have to give her some time. She'll come back around." Caleb tried to sound convincing but deep inside he knew that this was a crucial point in Kenzi's life. She could either fall off the edge and go down a dark path, or she would come to her senses and return to her normal life.

"I'm just glad she got out. I guess her crazy plan worked. I never thought that anyone of us would ever get kidnapped, but leave it to her to plan ahead like that." Corey was taking this much better than Caleb had expected

"Yeah." Caleb smiled softly and laughed through his nose

 _Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it. Go get yours stuff to head back to school." Caleb headed towards the front door

Caleb couldn't figure out who would be visiting at this time of the night. No one knew that they had left to visit their sister. Caleb opened the door and nearly slammed it shut in the face of the person who stood on the other side.

"Why the fuck are you here? Haven't you done enough?" Caleb demanded

"Where is she?" Kaiba growled

"Dead thanks to you." Caleb lied

Kaiba's face fell for a moment like hearing the news that Kenzi did exactly what he wanted was painful to him.

"Don't act like you care. You're the one who said you'd be happier if she was dead." Caleb spat

Kaiba didn't say anything so Caleb continued, "Yeah that's right, I know what you told her. She left a note explaining everything. What happened, what you said, what she did. Thanks to you I'm down yet another family member. She saved your pathetic life and you thank her by telling her to run away and die. Well I hope you're happy now Kaiba because you got your wish."

Caleb didn't give Kaiba the chance to reply. The door slammed shut and Caleb stormed off. Kenzi had given Caleb and Corey instructions on what to do if Kaiba came around looking for her. It was simple; tell him she was dead and be an asshole to him. Hopefully it would be enough to keep him away for the rest of his life. If he hated her as much as she said he did then he would take the news and go about his life. If he loved her like she thought he did, at some point, he would be distraught and miserable. Caleb figured Kaiba took it pretty well therefore he really did hate her, which means now Caleb hates him too.

 _Present Day…_

"Hey B! Come have a look at this." Hannah yelled

"Hannah if I come in there and your watching some fucking fetish porn again I'm putting up parental blocks on your computer." I yelled back

Hannah was one of the first betas I picked up when I started my new pack. I kept my promise to my late father that I wouldn't bite anyone, but he never said anything about adopting. I trusted Hannah, she was like my right hand man out in the field, but she was a little immature when we had down time.

"Just get in here!" Hannah argued

I walked into one of the many rooms of our pack house and saw a good group of my pack surrounding our TV.

"Move." I demanded and a path opened up so I could see the TV

"Just to recap on what our top story is about tonight, supernatural creatures are really out there. Several footage clips have been sent to TV stations around the world today after several bystanders saw and videotaped a normal female turn into a rather large wolf to save a family whose vehicle had been involved in a wreck. More to come after the break." A female new anchor was saying on the flat screen

"No…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Who would have been so stupid to expose themselves?"

The room was filled with the panicked whispers of my pack, but all I could do was stare mindlessly at the TV. The supernatural world was going to be exposed and hunted down, either way it was not good for anyone. I didn't say a word I just silently walked out of the room un-noticed and dialed my phone.

"Kenzi?" Caleb's confused voice came on the other end

"Are you watching the news?" I asked sternly

"No I'm at work. Why?" Caleb asked still confused

"Turn it on." I hung up

I dialed again.

"Hey sis!" Corey answered excitedly

"Turn on the news now." I demanded

"Umm, okay hold on." Corey said concerned

I heard him moving around and then the sound of the TV blaring in the back ground.

"Stupid remote, damn it where did I put it?" Caleb was groaning to himself, "Aha! Okay…"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds, but I could hear the muffled sounds of the TV.

"Corey!" I snapped

"This… This can't, it just can't be. No it's some cruel joke right?" Corey asked frightened

"I don't know but I'm coming home." I said softly

"Really! Wh-…" I hung up before he could continue.

I started to walk back to my pack when my phone started ringing again.

"This isn't real. No one would be stupid enough to expose us just to save a few lives right?" Caleb asked panicked

"I don't know, it could be some sick prank, some nerd needed an editing project and has watched too much _True Blood._ Call your brother he's pretty shook up. I'm coming home." I hung up before he could say anything else

By the time I made it back to the pack everyone was in a state of panic.

"Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down." I yelled over the roar, "It's not safe right now. I don't know if this is real or not, but if it happens to be true we can't be seen in as a pack for a while. Living like this will cause suspicion. Go home to your families, or split into smaller groups. We'll be in touch, but just lay low for a while. Hopefully it will all blow over. No hunting and no phasing only when absolutely necessary. That's an order got it?" I said as calmly as I could

"Where are you going B?" someone asked, there was a wave of heads shaking as they were all wondering the same thing

"I'll be fine; believe it or not I have family too." I laughed "Start heading out when you want. Don't leave all together though we don't know if anyone has started watching us or have been suspecting us yet."

Everyone started to disperse to get their personal belongings together.

"Seriously where are you going?" Hannah asked with concern

"Don't worry about it Hannah. I'll be okay." I squeezed her shoulder in reassurance

"I should come with you. You don't need to be alone. A lone wolf…"

"Is a dead wolf." I finished for her, "I know, but I'm not going to be alone. I told you I have family."

"No you don't! If you did I would know." Hannah jested

"Yeah you think I tell you everything because you're my second in command and the heir to my alpha title?" I jokingly punched her shoulder.

"Well yeah kind of…" She wasn't kidding around anymore.

I sighed I didn't want to crush her hopes in dreams, "I do have family Hannah, but something happened a long time ago and I've been avoiding going home. But with this possible collision of shared worlds I need to make sure they will be safe too."

"You don't have kids do you?" She looked at me with a disgusted looked

"Hell no! Please being an alpha and trying to raise pups. That's worse than a death sentence. No siblings actually." I shrugged

"Alright good, I don't need competition for your status. Be safe okay?" Hannah hugged me

"You too kid." I squeezed her before letting go.

I made sure that the house was cleared out before leaving to head back to my brothers. Once I knew that my pack had left and were safely part way through their travels I packed up my belongings. It had been few days since I saw the new broadcast about werewolves, and so far it seemed to legitimate. There were already hate groups forming that wanted to hunt us down and kill us. I haven't heard of anyone being successful in finding a werewolf yet, but a few innocent people suspecting of being supernatural were shot by bystanders. It was starting to get dangerous for everyone. I knew I was going to need to be extra careful now when I am out in public. I got dressed in what few human clothes I had and called to have a private plan arranged. It has been two years since I've flown anywhere, and two years since I've been able to drive. I didn't have a car, but I would soon be back home where my large collection waited for me. A taxi came and picked me up and took me to a small airport where a plane was waiting for me. I was strange to be around normal people again. Watching the way they interacted was strange. I had been around rowdy werewolves for so long I think I forgot how to be a civilized human. There was a strange air around the airport as everyone was carefully watching each other. The whole supernatural scare was starting to frighten everyone, even small town folk like these. I just tried to make myself as friend as I could manage. I put on a fake smile and made my way through the airport and on to the tarmac where the small jet waited. I really wasn't happy, but I could let on that I was upset or scared because I was probably a lone wolf in an airport full of scared people. Scared people do stupid things. I boarded the plane and it wasn't too long after that we left. The entire flight took about 5 hours, which that time I used to get caught up on current events. I really didn't watch a lot of TV except for recently, but it looked like I hadn't missed anything to important. When we landed there was a limousine waiting for me. As we began to drive through the town I was overcome with emotion. I was happy to be back home, but it was painful to remember what all has happened her that ultimately lead to my currently life. So much had happened in such a small amount of time that I never really stopped to process the affects it has on me now. I ran away from here so I didn't have to have these feelings, but being back now I'll soon have to face them. The driver turned up the familiar drive way that led to my mansion and tears started to swell up in my vision. The drive stopped in front of the front doors and came around to open my door. Before I could step out I heard the sounds of footsteps running towards me. I had been retrained to react aggressively when I know something was coming at me, so I turned away and dodged the "attack".

A body went flying into the open limousine door and I heard the sound of laughter behind me. I turned to see Caleb now walking towards me holding his stomach laughing.

"Caleb." I breathed in relief

"Hey sis." He hugged me, "And that would be Corey trying to give you a heart attack."

Corey awkwardly climbed out of the limo and rubbed his forehead, "Why'd you move out of the way?"

"Because when you hear someone running up on you your first instinct should be not to get attacked." I laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"You look better than the last time we saw you." Corey laughed

"Yeah I finally put my weight back on… and then some." I tussled his hair, "Look at you! Hell you're taller than me and you've filled out."

"Well I'm 17 now so I finally hit another growth spurt, but Caleb is just getting fat." Corey back handed Caleb's stomach and ran off.

"Bastard." Caleb huffed in pain

"Come on I'll cook you two some dinner." I said and put and arm around Caleb's shoulder.

We ate dinner together as though we hadn't been separated for 2 years. It felt just like old times, back when we were happy and I didn't have my world torn down by Kaiba. It was nice to be back with my family. I missed them more than I realized.

"Can we go on a run? It's been ages since we all ran together." Corey whined and dramatically slumped into the couch.

"It's too dangerous right now. We don't know who is around and watching. We need act like there are people everywhere that suspect us of being werewolves." I scolded

"But really when was the last time we got to ran together?" Corey groan

Caleb threw a pillow and hit Corey in the face, "Shut up!"

"It's fine, really, you can talk about him." I said annoyed that they didn't feel comfortable discussing Kaiba around me. "The last time was at the duel academy island a little over 2 years ago. Remember with Maleah?"

"Oh that's right…" Corey said pondering that night

"How is she anyways?" I asked changing the subject

"Eh, she's fine, we hang out a lot, but now with this scare all the werewolves have been hiding so she went back with her family in Maine." Corey replied casually

"Are you two dating?" I asked and made kissing noises at him

"What! No! Shut up!" Corey yelled and threw the pillow at me

"Hold on I'll be right back. I think I heard a knock on the door." Caleb said as me and Corey continued our pillow fight

A few moments later Caleb came back but there was some one following behind. Caleb looked panicked and gave me a look of apology.


	2. Will You Be My End?

" _Oh shit"_ was all I could manage to think as I saw his tall graceful figure stride in.

"I just heard the news and I wanted to make sure you guys were alright…" Kaiba started but stopped when he realized the presence of someone he thought to be dead for the past two years.

There was a light that sparkled in his eyes. A light I hadn't seen for so long. A light that I thought I tarnished that terrible night. He looked as if he hadn't aged, and his build was back and better than ever. The man knew how to take care of himself.

"You're-…"

"Not dead…" I said sternly "No I'm very much a live according to the steady heart beat in my chest. Living, now that is up for debate."

" _I'm sorry."_ Caleb mouthed to me while his back was turned towards Kaiba

"We'll this isn't awkward." Corey laughed sarcastically

I threw the pillow at him without looking and it him square in the face.

"Can we-…"

"No." I interjected, "You told me you'd be happier if I was dead, and I told you to consider me dead. I'm metaphorically dead. Dead is dead. The dead don't speak. Get out, we're fine. We'll manage. Leave." I gritted my teeth and gave my best alpha voice.

"Fine. Anyways I just want you all to know I plan on making an announcement of my support of the supernatural in hopes that all of this will cool down. I was hoping to collaborate and have you join me and announce your true selves." Kaiba said very matter-of-factly

"That's all you Caleb. That's not my life anymore." I said and sat next to Corey.

I could tell that Kaiba wanted to know more but I was trying to pretend he wasn't here.

"You know how much backlash this could cause for both of our companies?" Caleb asked worried

"We are the largest distributors in our fields. They practically have no other choice but to buy our products. If there is any backlash then it won't be significant." Kaiba was very business-like suddenly

"This sounds like a conversation to have in your offices. I don't see why you had to come all the way here to do this." I whined, I just wanted Kaiba out of my house

Both Kaiba and Caleb shot me a glare and I just smiled manically. "She's right, let me think this over and see if I can convince the better sibling to join in. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Kaiba nodded, shook Caleba's hand, and left.

Caleb opened his mouth but I spoke first, "No!"

"But."

"Are you stupid or just _stupid?_ Ousting out selves? People are trying to hunt us down, they suck at it but still. Luckily the real hunters haven't joined in and exposed how to kill us, but no pack has been stupid enough to expose themselves either. As far as I can tell every supernatural creature is in hiding because of all of this. No one wants to come out of the closet on this one. The Argent's aren't going to be the one to start a trend. So again I say no." I lectured

"You're the one that left. You might be an alpha but you're not the alpha of this pack anymore!" Caleb bellowed

I stood up and was prepared to fight, "Excuse you? You want my status come take it from me!"

"Is that what you've been out there doing? Trying to find someone to kill you? Is that your sick way of committing suicide?" Caleb yelled

I stood up straight and looked Caleb straight in the eyes, "So what if it is? What is wrong wanting to go out like a warrior?"

"Well for one, YOU DIE! Two, why would you want to die anyways? You have us; you can still live a life. You lived a life before _him._ " Caleb suddenly got sad and scared

"Because without _him_ I feel like I'm already dead. I've been up and down North America looking for someone to make it official. No amount of killing, drinking, drugs, or sex has filled this black pit in my heart. He despises me, he is afraid of me, and he wants me dead. He was probably living a better life thinking I was dead. I might be alive but I'm not living." Tears were rolling down my face, "This is why I haven't come home. I was living in a state of numb ignorant bliss. Away from him so I didn't think about him. Away from people so I didn't see the constant reminders of him. I've living this life for him." I didn't realize I started crying, but once it started it didn't stop.

Corey stood up and hugged me and I put my weight on him.

"Way to go Caleb. She hasn't been here a day and you bring him in here and break her." Corey hissed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too… He just came in because he wanted to talk to both of us." Caleb put a hand on my back, "I'm sorry really it happened quickly."

I let go of Corey and went to Caleb, "I know, I'm sorry too."

I stopped crying and let of my hold on Caleb, "I want to drive. I haven't driven in two years. I'm going for a drive."

"You're still the same person in some ways I guess." Caleb laughed

I went to the garage and saw an old favorite of mine sitting there like it was waiting for all this time. I slid my fingertips following is familiar curves.

"Hello my dear, it's been awhile." I beamed "I've missed you."

I opened the driver's door to one of my black Aston Martins and sat in the driver's seat. "Just like old times."

I pressed the engine start button and the car purred to life. I felt the power gently vibrating through the steering wheel and I couldn't help but giggle and grin like a child. I had missed driving probably more than anything. I started down the drive way and took the turn that would lead me to town. I didn't have anywhere in particular to go, I just wanted to be in control of something powerful. I cruised around town but I thoughtlessly ended up parked in front of house I never thought I would see again.

"Why am I here?" I whispered to myself as I sat looking at the architectural design of Kaiba's mansion

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see a man approaching my car. He knocked on my window and thankfully my seatbelt kept me from jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Excuse me ma'am can you please roll down your window?" The man asked in a muffled voice

I obliged and rolled the window all the way down. "I'm sorry am I illegally parked?"

"No ma'am I just was doing patrols around Mr. Kaiba's estate and wanted to make sure everything was alright." The man said kindly

"Oh I'm fine thank you. I was just admiring the home. Just shopping around for a new house." I lied.

There was a voice coming over his radio, "Check in, is everything alright with the unknown vehicle?"

"Excuse me for a moment," he turned away and talked into the radio "Roger, everything is fine here just a young woman looking for real-estate."

There was a moment of silence then the other voice came back on the radio, "Mr. Kaiba is requesting the make, model, and color of the car."

The man turned back to me confused and embarrassed, "Sorry ma'am but I just want to clarify that this is a black Aston Martin, also what model is it."

I smiled and pretended that I didn't hear the other man on the radio, "Oh no is fine. It's a 2 year old Aston Martin DB 11, onyx black."

The man blushed, "Thank you, please excuse me again." He turned again and repeated the description of the car to the other person.

"Mr. Kaiba is requesting that the driver be brought inside." The other voice said sternly but slightly confused

The man hesitated deciding how the best way to handle the situation would be, but I solved that for him.

"I heard; its okay I know where to park." I said annoyed

The man looked at me confused but I rolled up my window and turned into Kaiba's drive way. I was met by another security man who looked at me sternly and motioned for me to follow. I returned the menacing glare, raised in eyebrow and followed.

The man motioned for me to walk through the door first and the tried to place a hand on my middle back. "Touch me and I'll break all 14 knuckles in your fingers." I snarled

The man jerked in surprised and withdrew his approach, "My apologies, please this way, Mr. Kaiba would like to speak with you in his office."

I knew where Kaiba's office was but I was going to go ahead and play dumb let the brutish man direct me. We stopped in front of Kaiba's office doors and the man went in first. He came out after a few moments and ushered me inside.

"The driver of the Aston Martin sir." The man said curtly and left

"Is it wrong to drive around the neighborhood?" I asked snarky

"Where have you been?" Kaiba asked with genuine concern

I narrowed my eyes at him confused by the concern in his voice, "Canada mostly. Stuck to areas where wolves are native… Have you been expecting me? Did you watch your security camera's because you thought I would just happen to drive here?"

Kaiba smirked and it awoke something deep in my soul, "You're here aren't you?"

"Touché." I rolled my eyes and sat down in a leather chair in front of Kaiba's desk

"What are you doing back?" He asked and clasped his hands together

"Protecting my brothers. This whole exposure of supernatural kind has really sent everyone in a panic. People are hunting down anyone that might be something other than human." I shrugged, "I figured that was self-explanatory."

"You're still as snide as ever." Kaiba smirked again and the twinge returned

"It's worse now, much worse." I said bitterly, angry at the sensation that was trying to come back. "Why am I here? You could have just let me drive away."

"I told you I wanted to talk at your house and now you're here." He gave the same snide tone

Anger started to bubble up inside, "You didn't want to talk 2 years ago. Why now? Suddenly your ex-girlfriend of what 2 weeks, comes back from the dead and now you want to talk. Actually I shouldn't consider myself as a 'girlfriend' more like your 'ex-fuckfriend'. Here I thought I was getting invited in only to be told to go die again and kicked out. I thought maybe you might get off on telling me to fuck off and die."

I held back my true emotions and sat in my chair with annoyance and displeasure on my face, but in reality I missed talking to him. I just missed him. Seeing him as reminded me why I wanted to live, but he told me that my dead is what would make him happy so I didn't want to let on that I had any other feelings than cold and passive.

Kaiba laughed through his nose and smirked yet again, and I snarled in return. "Where was this girl when we were together?"

"I have been here the whole time, but you kicked me out and you never got to properly meet Bailey." I said coldly

" _Shit why did I mention my alias? What the hell am I doing? I need to stop talking or things could go bad."_ I thought to myself after I mentioned my fake name

"Bailey?" He asked intrigued

I didn't reply but flexed my jaw muscle to keep myself for explaining.

He laughed and rested his chin on his still clasped hands, "You've really changed. I mean of course you look different but act different too. This body language, the mannerisms, the way you talk to me, it's all so new."

"Well it's all thanks to you, you told me to die so I did. This is the new and not so improved, dark Kenzi." I gestured to myself

"Dark?" Kaiba asked and raised an eyebrow

"Well no thanks to you I never really completely regained my humanity after the whole _incident_. I'm me and I'm heart sober for a year and a half now but it's like three-quarters of me is still stuck on the dark side." I said proudly, I didn't care about getting my humanity back. I didn't feel like there was really a reason anymore. I got just enough back that I lost my blood lust.

"So you haven't killed anyone?" Kaiba alluded

"Define anyone? I've killed a lot actually, lots of vamps, a few windingos, a shapeshifter here and there, even a couple of wolves." I said sarcastically. I knew what he meant but I wanted him to say it.

Kaiba sighed at my run around answer, "You haven't killed any humans?"

"I know you want me to say no, but I can't lie. After you destroyed me and I ran off I killed a few drifters and settled my addiction. Eventually I was able to ween myself off and like I said I been heart sober for a year and a half now. They don't have Heart Eaters Anonymous or I would show you my chips." I quipped "Funny how it was so easy to start the addiction but it's so damned hard to stop it. I couldn't imagined how bad werewolf withdraws would have when I was clean, but once they started it was scary. Hallucinations, shaking, sickness, uncontrollable phasing; at one point I had a tail and my two front paws, talk about awkward."

"How can you joke about it?" Kaiba asked angrily, "You talk about it as if it's normal, and its okay!"

"Because it is normal. It's my normal. And now to me it is a joke, something to go back and laugh about because it doesn't matter how I react it's still done and over with. Maybe it's the only way I can live with myself now. Yeah when it was happening it sucked, I hated every minute of it, but it wasn't _me._ I could have sat in that prison cell 2 years ago and talked to the stupid doctor, and ate their disgusting grey mush, but odds are that I would be dead and you would have been too. I did what I had to do to get out of there and get to you. It was all for you." I yelled and by the end I was leaning over the desk

"You don't know that. You don't know that they would have killed all of us." Kaiba was now standing too

"You're right I don't know for sure, and I'm glad that I don't. Every day for 33 days I sat in that cramped cell reaching out to you because it was the only way I knew you were alive. As long as I knew you were alive I told myself that what I had to do would be easier. I wasn't going to let you die, I would rather die first." I was trying to speak more calmly but remembering the torture was bringing me to the verge of tears

"I didn't ask you to die for me!" Kaiba bellowed

"I didn't ask for it either!" I yelled back

Kaiba pulled a gun from under his desk and pointed it at my head.

I stopped and glared, "Do it pull the fucking trigger. KILL ME! That's what I've searching for the past 2 years, someone strong enough to take me out. I guess dying at the hands of the man I love isn't the worse way to go."

I grabbed the barrel of the handgun and pushed it to the middle of my forehead and closed my eyes accepting my death. Two tears fell down my cheeks slowly, "I just want to be free…" I whispered and took a deep breath.


	3. Main Streaming

What I thought was the inevitable never came. The room was silent except for Kaiba's steady heartbeat. I don't know how long we stood there, it could have been hours, but realistically it was probably only seconds. I felt the cold metal of the gun being pulled away from my forehead. I opened eyes to see Kaiba lowering the gun to his side. Tears still stained my cheek, but it wasn't because I was happy he put the gun away it was sadness because I thought I was finally meeting my end.

"I guess I'll have to continue my quest… You have another visitor anyways." I sighed in defeat

About that time the same henchmen that escorted me into Kaiba's office came in.

"Apologizes sir, but your fiancé is here and requesting to see you immediately." The man said courteously

The moment he said "fiancé" I glared up to Kaiba in surprise. Kaiba only nodded and the henchman left leaving the door open behind him.

"Fiancé?" I growled "I guess that means this conversation is done. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials"

I turned and walked out of the office fuming. I heard Kaiba a couple of paces behind me. I came up to the foyer and saw a tall, leggy blonde on her cell phone and holding a stack of magazines and binders under her arm.

"Hold on I'll have to call you back my fiancé is here. I'll let you know what we decide." The blonde hastily said on the phone and hung up, "You must be the photographer! It's great to meet you, as you know I'm Gwendolyn Seto's fiancé." She extended her hand for me to shake

"You have to be fucking kidding me? Seriously your name is _Gwendolyn_?" I laughed

Gwendolyn looked horrified and it only fueled my laughter. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Mokuba was visible. His hair was cut shorter and he had grown just as Corey had. He was no longer the raven haired teen I knew.

"Mokuba…" I whispered to myself

"Oh good Mokuba we need to get you measured for your suit. This is the photographer… I didn't catch your name." Gwendolyn said a little bitterly

"My name is Kenzi. I'm not the photographer I'm your _fiancé's_ ex-something-or-another, but don't worry I was just leaving." I fumed

"I'll see you out." Kaiba insisted

"Don't worry about it. It looks like you have a lot of planning to do I think I can make my way back to my car." I said with a sarcastic tone

I took one last look at Mokuba who was shocked by my presents and then walked out the front doors. I got into my car and sped home as quickly as I could manage without putting anyone else on the road in danger. I made it home and stormed into the house looking for my brothers. I found them both sitting in the main sitting room watching TV.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked concerned

"Did you know?" I snarled

"Know what? What is going on?" Caleb narrowed his eyes

"He's engaged! Did you know and not tell me?" I screamed

"I was going to tell you eventually when we had a moment to discuss everything." Caleb said softly

I screamed, just opened my mouth and screamed from down deep in my lungs. Once I was finished I huff all the way up to my room. Surprisingly my room was just as I left it two years ago. Things had been dusted and picked up, but other than that it looked untouched. I threw myself on my bed and continued to scream into my pillow. I didn't know why this upset me so much because I made sure he knew I was dead. I figured that he would move on, but getting married was such a commitment. It was painful to picture him with anyone other than me. Some part of me hoped that he would just stay single forever, but that was just selfish of me. I cried myself to sleep that night with a pit in my stomach.

The next morning I woke up but had no motivation to get up or move from my bed. I rolled over to see that the clock said 6:30 in the morning and sighed. I was hoping to sleep the day away; I was hoping to just sleep forever. I threw a pillow over my head and tried to force myself back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away." I complained but I heard the door creak open

"I brought you some coffee." Caleb coaxed and cautiously walked into my room

I grumbled in complaint but sat up to grab the cup from Caleb. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked

I glared at him while taking a sip, "Just fucking peachy."

"Come to the office with me. Maybe it'll do you some good to focus on something else." Caleb said soothingly

I moaned and grumbled some more as I covered myself back up with blankets, "No, too sad, leave me alone to be sad."

"No I got you back and I don't want to see you like this. Come on let's get you back into a normal routine, how about a run?" Caleb stood up and took my coffee mug

"I haven't run on two legs for years, I'd probably kill myself on a treadmill now." I argued

"Fine than let's eat breakfast and see from there." Caleb was becoming impatient

"Ugh! Fine, fine, I'll get up but let me shower." I untangled myself from my blankets

Caleb looked happy as I stood up and went to the bathroom for my shower. Once I was finished I got dressed in business casual because I really didn't give a damn about my appearance. I didn't even bother with much make-up. I walked down stairs to a full breakfast buffet, and my brothers laughing and joking around with each other

"Smells good Caleb." I said as I sat down at the bar.

"You look nice this morning." Corey said as he sat down next to me.

I smiled warmly, but on the inside I was just numb, "Thanks, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Work of course." Corey said straightening his tie

"Work? Where?" I asked surprised

"The company!" Caleb and Corey both said together

"Yeah I've been showing him the ropes. It's not like he doesn't already know what to do though. He's a natural" Caleb boasted

"Look at you growing up! I'm proud of you." I cooed. I really was proud of him, this was the happiest I felt in a long time, it was a welcomed feeling.

We ate together without mention of last night and then we all headed to work together. I was happy to have all of us together again. Maybe getting back in a normal routine wouldn't be hard. We arrived at the company building and I was greeted by many shocked and happy faces to see me again. It was nice to be welcomed again after my unexplained absence. By the time lunch came around I felt like I was where I belonged.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Caleb asked as he strolled into my office

I held up a finger to hush him because I was on the phone with a client. While I was talking Caleb picked up his cell phone and put it to his ear. As I was hanging up the phone Corey came into my office.

"Who is he talking to?" Corey asked as he sat down in front of my desk

"I don't know I just got off the phone myself." I said and began gathering my purse

"Alright sounds good. Uh-huh, yeah I'll let them know. Yes, we'll see you tonight. Thank you, bye." Caleb hung up the phone, "We have dinner plans tonight."

"With who?" Corey asked

"Seto Kaiba." Caleb said cautiously

I dropped my keys and they clattered to the floor, "Why?"

"To discuss how to go about encouraging our kind to main stream." Caleb explained

The room was quiet as my brothers watched me carefully. At first I was against exposing our true identities, but if we can help convince the world that werewolves aren't any harm to humans maybe we could be doing a good thing. The only problem I had currently was that I didn't want to collaborate with Kaiba. I didn't want to be anywhere near Gwendolyn, not for fear of hurting her, but more for what it will do to me.

"Fine…" I muttered

"Wait what? Really?" Caleb said surprised

"Yeah, it's business not personal. I can put my problems aside for one night I guess. I think if we do it right we could help make this main stream movement go smoothly." I shrugged

The looks of surprise on my brother's faces were priceless, but I wasn't completely convinced that I could keep my composure for a night. I really wasn't looking forward to it and it made the rest of the day go by slowly. The nerves really set it once we left the house that night to go to Kaiba's home.

"I don't want to drive tonight. Someone else can drive there." I said

"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Corey asked with deep concern

"No," I sighed "But I guess I'll just have to be for a while."

"If it gets too hard for you just let me know and well leave." Caleb said and squeezed my arm for reassurance

"Thanks guys." I forced a smile

"I guess I'll drive then!" Corey grabbed the keys and ran into the garage

The ride up there was too short and quiet. No one really knew what to say. The topic of the night was going to be difficult and we weren't really prepared for exposing ourselves to billions of people. Corey surprisingly was a defensive driver so at least I didn't feel anxious about being the passenger for the first time in a long time. We arrived at Kaiba's house and I slowly got out of the car in attempts to prepare myself for what is to come. Facing Kaiba and Gwendolyn together was going to painful and difficult. We approached the front door, but a stayed behind and let my brothers be in the lead when the doors opened. I was happy to see that a butler opened the door and ushered us inside.

"Good evening, please follow me to the dining room, Mr. Kaiba and master Mokuba is waiting for you." The butler said courteously

We followed the butler through the house and into the dining room where both of the Kaiba's sat next to each other waiting. Once we entered the room both of them stood to shake hands in greeting. I was hesitant at first; I still didn't know how Mokuba felt about me after what happened, and touching Kaiba would possibly bring back feelings I wasn't ready to feel again. I decided I needed to suck it up and just get it over with, this was business anyways. I took a deep breath and reached for Mokuba's hand after he shook Corey's. To my surprise he smiled broadly and gave me a good proper hand shake. I returned the smile but only half-heartedly and moved to shake Kaiba's hand next. I dropped my smile and stared him in the eyes. Both of us remained stone faced as we shook hands, but the moment I felt his skin against mine felt my breath hitch and my heart fluttered. This time though, I made sure to hold in my feelings and just hoped that it was all in my head and he didn't feel the same thing. I nodded once and let go of his hand to take my seat in between my brothers.

"I would like to get some ground rules out of the way before we begin." Kaiba started

We nodded our head in acceptance and allowed him to continue.

"As I know you are all aware," he paused and gave me a hesitant look, "I will soon be married, and my fiancé is not aware of the main streaming proposal. I'm hoping to involve her tonight and will need your help obviously."

"Understandable, how do you purpose we go about doing this?" I asked curtly

Kaiba looked surprise by my involvement and my tone, "Explain what you are and then show her."

"I volunteer to phase." I said quickly. I wanted to prove to everyone that I am in control just as I had been before. Plus that way if I growl a little it won't be considered rude, but normal wolf sounds.

Both Caleb and Corey looked at me in shock. They both probably figured that I would be quiet and not involved with the process, but this is my life and my pack's lives that we are going to expose. If anyone is going to go down for it I'll make sure it'll be me.

"I'll phase also." Corey volunteered

"That leaves Caleb to explain." I said and looked to him, "If that's alright with you."

"You did a good job explaining it to me." Kaiba said encouragingly

"I accept." Caleb agreed

Kaiba nodded and snapped his fingers. A second later another butler came into the dining room and leaned down so Kaiba could whisper in his ear. Once Kaiba was finished the butler straightened his poster, nodded, and left the room.

"She will be here in just a moment." Kaiba said dryly

The pit in my stomach suddenly got bigger and harder to ignore. I was getting nervous, I was trying not to think about anything other than business, but now I was going to expose my family secrete to a human I didn't know. She was a human I didn't want to know either, hell I don't even like the bitch. Suddenly my anxiety was getting the best of me.

"Excuse me," I stood up suddenly, "I need to collect my thoughts before I phase."

I hustled out of the dining room before anyone could interject. I ran to the back door and to the patio railing where was breathing heavy trying to stop a panic attack from bringing me to my knees. I braced myself on the railing and tried to push down every emotion that was coming to the surface like a geyser. Once I got my breathing under control I stood up straight and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me that took me by surprise. The sound of my heart beating in my ears had drowned out all other sounds and I didn't hear someone approaching behind me. I spun around quickly embarrassed that someone caught me in a vulnerable state.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"To make sure you're ready. Gwen is here." Kaiba said matter-of-factly with his hands in his pockets

I arched an eyebrow and composed myself, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Take your time, there is no rush." Kaiba insisted

"I think I'd rather get this over with." I retorted and started to walk past him.

Kabia stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes

Kaiba looked down at me through the corner of his eye. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how to say it. "I know."

"Then why are you stopping me?" I pushed. I wanted to know what he was trying to say.

Kaiba looked up to the sky and continued to hold my arm. I was confused by what he was doing then I remember how much he loved to see the stars through my eyes. My face softened as I remembered the night of the full moon we spend on the island with my brothers and how many stars were out that night. I watched him watching the stars and for just a moment I forgot that he hated me because the look on his face was just as it had been all those nights we spent together. I wanted to reach up and touch his cheek and wrap my arms around the back of his neck and pull him in close so I could kiss him again. He was busy watching the stars but I was busy watching him. Was this how he wanted to tell me he misses me?

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I said softly

Kaiba looked down to me and the cold look on his face had disappeared. He looked at me just like he used to with carefree happiness and wonder.

I smiled; I actually smiled at him, "I spent several months in the norther region of Alaska and the aurora borealis was spectacular. I had seen the stars but I had never experienced them. The way the aurora would move and dance it was like a Spanish flamingo dancer. I never understood why wolves howled at the moon, but something about being there and watching that on a full moon made me want to sing. You think the pictures are breath taking, you should have seen it the way I did."

"I thought we had something to discuss Seto?" a shrill voice came echoing out of the house

It was _Gwendolyn._ She must have been looking for Seto when he didn't come back immediately. I blushed embarrassed for being caught ogling over Kaiba and letting my guard down.

Kaiba sighed with annoyance, "I'm coming."

I heard a huff from Gwendolyn before she stormed off back into the house. I snickered as I watched her bounce away trying to look pissed off and mad. Kaiba looked down at me again and I saw the corners of his lips curl up slightly trying to suppress a smile, but it didn't last long. Just as quickly as I saw the smile it was gone and his face went back to stone.

He let go of my arm and put his hands back into his pockets, "Let's get this over with." And strode back into the house.

I sighed in sadness that this one positive moment had ended, but if anything it might be assurance that he didn't hate me. I straightened my outfit and followed behind him. We came back into the house but instead of going back to the dining room we went into the sitting room. Everyone was sitting on the couches, but I remained standing because I knew I would soon be leaving to phase. Kaiba went to the middle of the room to begin what will go down as the first step into main streaming for supernatural kind.

"Before we can begin our discussion there is something I need to show you Gwen." Kaiba began

Gwen began to beam and make herself noticed as she was made the center of attention. I rolled my eyes and mentally pushed off a cliff a few thousand times.

"I have invited the Argents here to help me prepare a big announcement to the world. As you are aware that recently there has been footage of what is believed to be a werewolf." Kaiba continued

"My brother's girlfriend's aunt's sister-in-law said that they were there and it was all true! How scary would that be? I mean they could have got ate or mauled or something!" Gwen shrieked

I rolled my eyes so hard I was pretty sure they were going to fall out of my head. This was going to be mentally exhausting explaining the inner workings to a bimbo like her. I groaned in protest to how long this was already taking. Even Caleb and Corey looked to each other at the uncomfortableness that was unfolding.

"You know let's just get this out there. How about that?" I protested before I knew what I was doing

"By all means Miss Argent have the floor." Kaiba said snidely

I moved from behind the couch to the front of the room where I didn't have any sort of plan on how to do this.

"Gwendolyn…"

"Gwen is fine." Gwen said with a fake voice

"Ugh… fine Gwen… How about this, okay come here and stand in front of me." I said and took a few steps back so she could stand in front of me

Gwen looked confused but didn't want to let on that she was slightly scared so she got up with smile and stood in front of me.

"Okay tell me what color my eyes are." I said calmly

"Umm… okay, they look green from here." She stammered

"Correct, now…" I closed my eyes and opened them again, "Now what color are they?"

Suddenly Gwen's face was nothing but pure fear, "They're red!"

"Yes, okay don't freak out because that isn't going to help anyone. My eyes are able to do that because I am something more than just human. Okay you good with that? See what the TV's have been saying isn't completely wrong. There are more things out there that most people don't know about. Tonight we are going to take things one step at a time. Corey come on." I never broke eye contact with Gwen but held my hand out so Corey would come with me.

When Corey stood up we both left the room, "Okay Caleb you're next."

Corey and I just stepped around the corner and phased. When we came back into the room Caleb was explaining that werewolves are not a threat to humans, but when Gwen caught side of the two large wolves I don't think she believe Caleb. Mokuba, however, looked elated by the sight of two large dogs in his living room.

"The black one is Kenzi, and the blonde one is Corey. They can still understand everything we say it's just they can communicate with us anymore." Caleb tried to reassure Gwen

"They're so _big._ " Gwen squirmed

"Well yea we are more than just wolves so I guess our size is going to be bigger than the average wolf." Caleb said taken aback by her tone, "You can come closer; I swear they won't hurt you." Caleb threw a quick look at me.

I groaned and took a few steps closer to the group. To my surprise Mokuba was the one who got up and began giving us the once over.

"This is so cool!" Mokuba exclaimed

At the sight of Mokuba touching and messing around with us Gwen relaxed a little and took a few hesitant steps towards me. I held back my first instinct to bare my teeth and flex my jaw instead. I really didn't want her near me let alone touching me. She came inches from my muzzle but whatever perfume she was wearing tickled my nose and I sneezed. It caused Gwen to jump and latch on to Kaiba. The sight of it almost sent me into a rage, but instead I held it down and snarled a little. Mokuba laughed a little and came over and stood next to me and leaned against me. I turned my head to look back at him and he was trying to hold back his laughter and gave me thumbs up. It looks like Mokuba doesn't like Gwen either. I attempted to laugh but it came out as choppy grunts.

"Why don't you try Corey instead?" Caleb glared at me.

" _It's her perfume! I swear it wasn't on purpose!"_ I whimpered

"She said it was your perfume that made her sneeze and that she is sorry." Caleb relayed the message

" _I never said I was sorry…"_ I growled

"You understood that?" Gwen said disgusted

"Well yeah, we are all werewolves, that is how we communicate when we are like that." Caleb gestured towards us. He was getting a little angry about the way she was talking about us I could hear it in his voice.

"They have heightened senses like sight, hearing, and most of all smell." Kaiba explained, "Some smells are much stronger. They can find something with the slightest smell."

"Seriously!? Can you find me if I went and hid somewhere in the house?" Mokuba asked enthused

"That's really easy, almost too easy. It would be harder if you have them try and find something small." Caleb replied

"Okay what if I place a card somewhere in the house and they have to find it?" Mokuba was getting excited

"We didn't bring them here to play games Mokuba. We need to keep this strictly business." Kaiba threatened

"You're right, sorry Seto." Mokuba apologized

"Well Gwen I guess do you have any questions?" Caleb asked and directed the attention back to Gwen who watched us warily

"How did you get like this?" Gwen asked thik with disgust

"We were born with the werewolf gene. People can also become werewolves if they are bitten. Only alphas like Kenzi can bite a person. Both of our parents were wolves. Our father was born a wolf, but our mom was bitten in order to save her from a disease." Caleb explained

"Who would purposely have children knowing they would be come this?" Gwen spat

That was the last straw. I don't care if she wanted to spit on us for being what we are, but no one is going to insult my dead parents. Caleb knew what was coming as soon as he heard the disgust in Gwen's voice during that last remark. I squared up and crouched down into my attack position hackles raised and teeth bared. Before Caleb could get in my way I was stalking towards Gwen and only a matter of inches away. I snapped my teeth in her face giving her a good scare and put a heavy paw on her chest. Almost simultaneously I phase back and balled the fabric of her blouse in my fist. My eyes still glowing a brilliant red I held her a few inches off the ground.

"I don't care if you don't like werewolves, me, or my brothers, but if you _ever_ insult my parents like that again I _will_ hunt you down and kill you slowly. My parents were great people. They did more for human kind then you ever could do. Caleb is right werewolves are a threat to humans but you piss off the wrong people like me and I will kill you in my human form. You'll never see the wolf side of me." I snarled and spat every word before dropping her back to the floor.

The room was completely quiet and dumb struck by what happened. I ignored them all and walked out of the room to find my clothes. I could feel eyes burning a hole in my back and I figured it was Kaiba. I found my clothes and got dress. I didn't bother going back to the sitting room, but instead I went out the front door and slammed it shut behind me. I was too pissed off to get a lecture from anyone especially Caleb. I sat down on the front steps, I would have sat in the car but Corey had the keys. I was out there for a few moments before I heard the door opening behind me and someone quietly closing it behind them.

"I know it's you Mokuba. It's alright; you can sit if you want." I said calmly and never turned around

"How'd you know if was me?" Mokuba asked has he sat down next to me

"I can smell you." I smiled

"So that works even as a human?" Mokuba asked intrigued

I laughed, "Yeah it's not something I can turn on and off… Sorry about that in there."

"Are you kidding that was awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed but then his face got serious and he looked over to me, "I miss you, you were better for Seto than she is. She is like the opposite of you; she is self-centered, she demands attention _all the time,_ she's constantly on her phone talking to her girlfriends, she doesn't even like sports! She doesn't know what sport has touch downs! She's just… I don't know how to describe her… Prissy I guess. High maintenance definitely."

"I'm glad you're so nonchalant about me being a werewolf and what not. I never got to talk to you after the… incident. It haunts me what I did please know that. I just wanted to get to you and your brother. Your safety was all I could think about. I would never hurt you Mokuba. I would kill myself if I hurt you in any way." I pleaded in hopes he knew how serious I was about everything

Mokuba looked at me for a moment surprised by my sincerity, "I guess at first I was afraid, but that was because a man had just dragged me out of bed and held a gun to my head while I watched you turn into a wolf and fighting off people. Seto told me a lot about it while we were trapped though and after that I wasn't afraid. When we made it to Melissa's I didn't know why Seto was so upset with you. Then you left and your brothers told Seto you killed yourself Seto really beat himself up about it. He blamed himself I guess. I know he told you that he would be happier if you were dead, but he really didn't mean it."

I rested my chin on my knees and stared out in front of me for moment going over everything Mokuba has just said, but one thing still bugged me, "Why was he so mad at me?"

"He says it's was because of what you did, or how you did it. He didn't think you felt remorse about it. He thought that if he stayed with you that it would only get worse and he didn't know what you would be capable of. That was before he realized that you did what you did out of fear and love. He found out what they were going to do to you." Mokuba explained

"What? So you found out who they were?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, it was some genetic company. Remember how we had that break in and they stole some files from our computer? Well word got out about you being there had your strength and IQ so they looked into it and I guess when they figured out that you were with Seto they could kill two birds with one stone and get you and Seto in order to study your genetic makeup. I guess they weren't aware that you were a werewolf until you phased that night and they brought us in. They wanted to study you but ultimately they wanted to kill you to study your brain. I guess it's a good thing you never ate the food. They never really figured out the whole werewolf things until it was too late. They let you run around the facility to test you, but they got much more than they bargained for and we escaped." Mokuba finished

"Shit…" I exclaimed, "I'm really glad I never ate that food now… If they really knew about the supernatural they should have known that my not eating was a giant red flag. I was wondering why they kept me in an actual cell and not in a dungeon like you two."

"Yea they were watching your behaviors I guess." Mokuba shrugged "Anyways once Seto found about all of that he got really depressed, and they he met Gwen and I think now he is just settling because he never thought he would see you again. Yesterday night when he found out you were still alive was the happiest I'd seen him in a long time, which I saying a lot because he is never happy. He went back to his old self, the old self he was before he met you. It was probably worse than that really. I honestly don't think he like Gwen he's just doing what he thinks he needs to get over you. But now that you're back you two can get back together and everything well be great again!"

"It's not that simple kid. I only came back because of this whole exposure thing. The world is going to change soon, and it might not be a good idea for me and Seto to be together ever again. It's hard to say what is going to happen when we expose ourselves. I could be executed for what I have done in my past." I said solemly

At that moment the door opened up again and Corey came out.

"I think we're going to leave. Gwen isn't taking it so well and needs some time to process all of this. Caleb is grabbing your stuff." Corey explained

I nodded my head in understanding, "Thank you Mokuba for being so understanding about all of this." I hugged him, "I miss you too kid, I think I still owe you a rematch." I whispered before I let go of him.

Caleb came out at that time and handed me my purse. Mokuba waved and walked back into the house closing the door behind him.

"Well that went just as I thought it would." I said

"What you planned on threatening her." Caleb said bitterly

"No, I knew she wasn't going to be so open about it." I snapped "Don't be a high and mighty you were just as mad about what she said as I was. I just wasn't going to roll over and take it. Dad would be on the same boat as I am about this. This is a slippery slope Caleb. We are risking a lot by agreeing to this. That was just one person, but there millions with the same mind set as her and they are all going to react the same way."

Caleb sighed in defeat. He knew what I was saying was true, "Well if it makes you feel any better those two are fighting so bad I can smell a break up."

"I could smell break up from the moment Kaiba saw Kenzi again." Corey quipped

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up." I grumbled and got into the car.


	4. Long Nights

We made it home but there was an awkward silence the entire ride. Caleb was pissed because of what I did to Gwen, but deep down he was just as mad as what she said about our parents. Corey was too afraid to talk because one word would have thrown Caleb in to a tangent rage. Once we all got back in the house Caleb disappeared to his section and left me and Corey standing like stranded dogs on the side of the road.

"How was it after I stormed out?" I asked Corey finally breaking the silence

"Well she freaked out claiming that you were going to kill her or eat her. She begged Kaiba to kick you out and never talk to you again. Which was funny because all he said was that you'd already left and it would be pointless to kick someone out who left on their own accord. I think she was blowing everything out of proportion. You barely touched her as a wolf, and by the time you touched her you were practically human. She's just a drama queen, don't worry about it." Corey sounded sympathetic

"Yeah I knew that the moment I saw her smug face. Caleb is just being a drama king right now, but he'll get over it." I huffed and threw myself on the couch

"He was taking her side… well not completely, but he was being macho business man trying to smooth it all over. She was being a bitch and had no right to say what she said about mom and dad." Corey sat down beside me and put an arm across my shoulders.

We sat in silence for a while going over tonight's drama. It was still fairly early and neither of us were tired.

"Come on, let's go outside." I stood up and walked towards the doors

Corey got up and followed me towards the door. I stopped before going outside and started taking off my clothes.

"Really?!" Corey asked excited

"Yeah I think after tonight we need to run off a little steam. Plus I haven't spent this much time as a human for ages. I feel weird not being on four paws." I shrugged

Corey looked giddy as he removed his clothes and phased. We ran around our property line chasing birds and rabbits, and tackling each other when one would get in the other's way. It was a great stress relief, but as we jogged back to the house there was a crossed armed Caleb standing in our way.

"What the hell?" Caleb nagged

Corey cowered behind me tail between his legs, but I stood my ground and puffed up a little to assert my dominance.

" _So now you're talking?"_ I bared my teeth

Caleb narrowed his eyes and ignored my comment, "Weren't you the one that wanted to act like we are constantly watched?"

" _That was before you started taking the side of Malibu Barbie."_ I growled and pushed him a side and walked into the house

"I wasn't taking her side! I was trying to fix what you did!" Caleb yelled

I phased back and started putting on my clothes, "Caleb you heard what she said! She disrespected our parents! Our parent, who mind you, saved people like her daily! She doesn't get to speak of good people like them in a bad way especially in front of their off spring. How are you not defending our family?"

"It didn't mean you needed to snap teeth in her face and drop her to the ground." Caleb snapped back

"It was more than what you were going to do? You just stood there. You were just going to let her disrespect us? We are trying to start a main streaming movement and we can't even get a blonde empty head to keep her mouth shut about shit she doesn't know about." I fought back

"I was going to _talk_ to her but I didn't get a chance to say anything because you practically pounced on her. Did you even stop to think what your options were before going straight for the physical rebuttal? You lost all of your rationality when you went rouge and now all you know how to do is be a savage who will kill and ask questions later!" Caleb screamed and then stopped in horror when he realized what he had just said

"You son of a bitch…" I snarled as I stomped over to him and decked him straight in nose.

Suddenly our house turned in to fight club. Corey came bounding in and tackled me as I pulled back to take another swing. I kicked Corey off and charged back at Caleb tackling him to the ground. Caleb and I began to an all-out brawl on the floor. Corey managed to phase back and get semi-dressed and pulled me off of Caleb. Both of us were covered in each other's blood, but all of our wounds were healed. There was a dull throb on the bridge of my nose where Caleb must have broken it.

"Why do you hate me? Because I ran away? Because I started a new pack?" I screamed short of breath while Corey held me back

"You ran away from your problems and left us to clean up your mess. I get it Kaiba fucked you over after you risked everything to save him, but that doesn't mean that you just abandon everyone and everything. You should have faced your demons and maybe all of this would have gone over smoother; instead of me facing them for you. Maybe you wouldn't be living in his house and with a rock on you left hand and we could be planning a main streaming movement without all of this drama." Caleb muttered and wiped blood from his lip

I froze in shock; I didn't know how to respond to him finally coming at me with his feelings. I didn't realize that it bothered him to pretend I was dead and lie to Kaiba like that. I didn't know about Caleb approving of spending forever with Kaiba. I guess I never stopped to ask how my life or lack thereof with Kaiba affected Caleb and Corey.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for the past two years, I'm sorry for tonight, and I'm sorry for just now." I hung my head in shame, "I have been really selfish and I haven't stopped to think about you two."

"I know… It's okay; I think we needed to get everything off our chests even if it meant getting physical." Caleb sighed and moved closer towards me and Corey

Corey let me go and I met Caleb halfway and hugged him sincerely. Corey walked out of the room when me and Caleb started hugging but I didn't think anything of it; it wasn't until he came back did I realize that he left to answer the door.

"Kaiba?" Caleb and I said at the same time confused

"Oh my god Kaiba, is that a bruise!?" I exclaimed

Kaiba had a light colored red mark on his cheek where it looked like someone had slapped him. I rushed to him with concern, but I stopped as I reached up and quickly withdrew my hand before I could caress his cheek.

"Sorry…" I mumbled embarrassed

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked

"Gwen flipped shit when you guys left." Kaiba gestured to his cheek, "She is refusing to leave my house in fear of you sending your werewolf friends to get her. I tried to tell her that's not how it works, but she still refused to leave so I did." Kaiba explained but looked at me the entire time

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Corey uttered

"Because I know she won't follow me here. I think she's acting like this for the attention." Kaiba finally looked away from me and to my brothers

He took notice to the damage around us and the blood that is speckled on mine and Caleb's clothes his face changed from relief to confusion, "What happened here?"

All three of us avoid eye contact with each other as we waited from someone to explain. Corey was in boxers and a tee-shirt with blood on them. I was in my clothes but they were ripped and also bloody. Caleb was in his pajamas and they had the most blood out of the three of us.

"Let's just say that it was a long overdue family counselling session." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Where's Mokuba?"

"Putting his suitcase away." Corey replied before Kaiba could

"Well we have plenty of rooms so where ever you'd like to stay." I said and took a step back. I didn't realize how close I was to Kaiba and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

I knew where I wanted him to sleep, but I don't think that'll happen again. Thing between us were awkward and electrically charged at the same time. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know where we stand. Were we just ex's, friends, lovers who didn't know how to go about getting back together, or just one person who is in love with the man that hates her? Everything was confusing and I haven't been in a situation like this before. I never really have been in a relationship other than friends with benefits, and those were easy to end because I knew that I would never see them again. I'm pretty sure though that there isn't anyone who could give me advice on this particular situation.

"I'll show you the rooms you can stay where ever you'd like." Caleb stated and snapped me out of thoughts

I didn't realize that I was chewing on my thumbnail while I was having my internal struggle. Corey and I also followed as Caleb showed Kaiba the many spare rooms in the house. Kaiba settled on a large suite in Corey's section of the house, and we all went our separate ways to go to bed. I went about my nightly routine and climbed into bed. I laid in bed for a while tossing and turning because I couldn't get my mind to shut off. I think subconsciously I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want to sleep alone. Kaiba was in my home and not that far away and it drove me nuts that I wasn't next to him in bed. I kept trying to force myself to sleep but it wasn't working. I rolled over to see that it was only eleven o'clock and I decided I would go down stairs and find something to keep myself occupied. As I made my way through the house I realized my legs were not taking me to the main level, but instead I found myself standing in front of the door that led to the room Kaiba is in.

" _Seriously am I doing this to myself again?_ " I though as I stared at the wood door

I sighed and started to walk away when I heard the sounds of clicking as Kaiba was typing on the keyboard. Suddenly I had an idea and I quietly ran down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. I went back up to Kaiba's door with two mugs of tea in my hands. Tea was a good excuse to get invited into Kaiba's room. I gently knocked on the door with my foot, but it cracked open as knocked. I pushed it open with my hip and stuck my head through the opening.

"Can't sleep either? I brought some chamomile tea if you'd like." I offered politely

Kaiba stopped typing and looked up from his screen. My heart fluttered again as he looked at me with the same look of wonder and happiness. It felt like nothing had changed, but I knew I couldn't read into it because everything had changed. I walked into the room and placed the mug on the nightstand closest to Kaiba. I remained standing next to the bed looking down at him. Kaiba closed the laptop and put in on the bed next to him before grabbing the mug and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you liked your tea. I have some honey, sugar, and milk downstairs if you'd like." I said slightly embarrassed not bringing the fixings

"Your room is on the other side of the house, how'd you know I was awake?" Kaiba asked with a smug smile

"Because I know you're just as much of an insomniac as I am, and I could hear you typing when I walked by." I jested back with a smile, "So how'd you get slapped?"

Kaiba's smile faded and a hole formed in my stomach, it wasn't my place to ask. It was probably personal and none of my business.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. You don't…"

"Because she was speaking badly of you and I defended you instead of taking her side." Kaiba interrupted but never made eye contact

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say

"The wedding is off…" Kaiba said cautiously

"What?" I asked a little too excitedly

Kaiba gave an amused smile and took another sip of tea.

"Is it because of what happened tonight?" I asked and hoped that their break up wasn't because of me

"Not entirely, it's been a lot of things building up over the small amount of time we have been together."

"Because she's a high maintenance attention whore who is just looking for a rich husband so she can spend his money on clothes, plastic surgery, and booze and be the stereotypical trophy wife." I said before I could stop myself.

I covered my mouth in horror, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Kaiba laughed, "Well you're not wrong. She's just a trust fund daughter who has never been told no in her entire life. Everything has been handed to her or paid for by _daddy._ "

"So how'd you two meet?" I asked and sat on the foot of the bed facing Kaiba

"She was actually someone I was seeing before we met. Just casually though." Kaiba shrugged "Her father is a lawyer who wanted to keep money in the family from all sides. He set us up a while back, but she was never my type."

"Oh is that so? What model-eques blondes with fake tans and no brains isn't your type?" I joked

"She went to university." Kaiba laughed back

"Did she major in feminism culture, greek life, and sex?" I laughed

"Did you Facebook her?" Kaiba asked with a smile, "For the most part you're right."

"Seriously! No I'm just being a little judgmental and based off of what I saw." I said a little proudly

We both laughed and for a moment I forgot that I hadn't seen him in two years. I missed these conversations, the ones where I could be myself and ask a million questions and not be self-conscious about it. Our laughter faded off awkwardly and we both sat staring at a spot in front of us.

"So what is your type?" I mumbled and looked up to him through my eyelashes

Kaiba also looked up and smiled softly, "Long dark hair, green eyes, soft lips short but doesn't hold herself like she is, smart, well-read, ferocious, doesn't take shit from anyone, will to protect those she loves without consideration for her own safety…"

"Not a monster…" I interrupted and wiped a tear from my cheek, "I should go. Good night Kaiba."

I stood up from the bed and hid my tear stained cheeks behind a curtain of hair. I grabbed both mugs and walked out of the room without protest from Kaiba. I didn't bother going to the kitchen to put away the mugs. Instead I took them with me to my room and placed them on my night stand. By the time I made it to my room the tears were flowing heavily down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have read into the mood of our meeting. He loved who I was, and now hates who I am. Why did I ever think that he could love me again after everything I did? I paced my room for a while shaking out my hands trying to calm myself and stop crying. It wasn't working though; my mind kept going back to what happened that night at Melissa's house after he looked at me so coldly and told me to leave. There were a couple of soft raps at my bedroom door, but I tried to ignore them in hopes whoever it is would go away thinking I was asleep.

"I can hear you; I know you're awake." It was Corey

"Come in." I sighed in relief

"What's wrong? Why are you still up? And why are you pacing? Have you been crying?" a flood of question came out

"Just can't sleep okay. My mind is racing and I can't stop it to get any sleep." I replied and continued to pace

"That doesn't explain why you've been crying." Corey pointed out

"I'm a girl, girl's cry for no reason alright." I snapped

Corey gave me that look that says 'I know you're hiding something'.

"Why are you awake?" I scolded

"Don't turn this on me. You went to see Kaiba didn't you?" Corey raised an eyebrow

"I did not!" I lied

"Then why are their two tea mugs on your bedside table?" Corey pointed to the mugs

"Because… Fine, yes, I went to talk to him." I broke

"Why?" Corey questioned

"When did you turn in to the over protective sibling?" I asked annoyed, "Because I couldn't sleep and I was walking around the house and I could hear him awake typing, so I brought him some tea."

"What'd you talk about?" Corey continued his interrogation

"Gwen." I blushed, "The wedding is off."

"Wait what? Really, that's great!" Corey dropped the tough guy act

"Yeah, but don't go getting excited about _us_. We aren't the same people we were 2 years ago. We've changed a lot because of what happened. I don't if we'd be compatible anymore." I muttered

"Well you won't know if you don't try." Corey said concerned

"I don't know if I want to try. It hurt pretty bad, it still hurts pretty badly, I don't want to put myself in that situation again." I said solemnly

"What if you two actually did the whole normal dating thing? You know actually go to dinner, get to know each other. Try not to get kidnapped." Corey said cheerfully

"I don't think that'll work, especially when we start the main streaming movement. We don't know what will happen or how people will view us. I can't put him in that situation, who knows what will happen to him." I struck down his idea

"Maybe you should ask him. Let him decide for himself." Corey still trying to be cheerful

I sighed and exhaustion finally hit me, "We'll see, I'm finally tired. Goodnight little brother."

"Good night big sister." Corey cooed and walked out

I climbed back into bed and wrapped up in my blankets. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	5. Hello Goodbye

I woke up feeling groggy, run down, and lacked any motivation to do anything. My alarm woke me up, but I turned it off and rolled back over to sleep more. I was almost back to sleep when I heard my bedroom door open and someone softly walking in towards my bed.

"I'm sick, go away!" I grumbled from under my blankets

"I didn't know you could get sick." A silky smooth voice crooned

"What are you doing Kaiba?" I asked as I untangled myself to pop my head out of the blankets

"To see why you aren't awake yet and to bring coffee." Kaiba cooed

"My brother's send you?" I asked and reached for the mug

Kaiba pulled it away just barely out of reach, "Just Caleb, Corey is still sleeping, and Caleb says you're a little grumpy when you wake up. If you want the coffee you have to get out of bed to get it." Kaiba smirked and backed away from my bed

I groaned, "I don't want it then." I threw the blankets back over me.

I felt the bottom corner of my bed dip as Kaiba sat down and began untangling blankets to find me.

"Stop it, leave me alone." I giggled in protest

Kaiba found an opening and grabbed my ankles and started to drag me out from under the blankets. I fought back and kept crawling further in to my den. Kaiba finally gave up on pulling me out and crawled under the blankets with me.

"Hey! Get out of my blanket fort!" I screamed childishly

"Move over, there isn't any room." Kaiba protested

"Because it's not for guests!" I tried pushing him out but I wasn't putting a lot of effort in it

Kaiba managed to get his tall figure under the blankets and sat facing me.

"Happy now?" I laughed

"Quite." Kaiba smiled

Butterflies moved around my stomach and I blushed nervously. I looked up to him and mindlessly reached up and caressed his cheek where Gwen had slapped him. I ran my thumb over the mark and my smile fell as I imagined her slapping Kaiba and not feeling bad about it.

"She's going to pay for that." I whispered

Kaiba placed a hand on top of mine and pulled mine down away from his cheek. He placed our now intertwined hands on his lap.

"No, she's pretty devastated over not getting married. She's been through enough." Kaiba said calmly

"That doesn't give her permission to hit you." I said bitterly

"I kind of deserved it. I defended you, my ex-girlfriend, instead of my fiancé because I don't love her." Kaiba rubbed a thumb over my knuckles

I wanted to tell him that it still didn't give her any permission to hit him and not to defend her actions, but I didn't want to fight with him when we were having a moment.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I watched him gently stroking my knuckles

"Sitting under blankets on your bed hiding from your brother." Kaiba replied sarcastically

I laughed softly, "Yes I guess we are, but that's not what I meant. Things have changed, we've changed, I just don't know what kind of signals I'm sending, but I don't know if this is a good idea. I've done some horrible things that we can't ignore, and it all soon might come to light when, and if, we get this main streaming movement started. I don't want to drag you through the fire with me, and I don't even know if it's a good idea for us to be an item."

"Yes I was mad after what happened when we escaped from that facility, but I didn't realize how severe the situation was…" Kaiba started

"I know, Mokuba told me. I had no idea what they had planned, but I'm glad that I followed my instincts even if it led to murder and addiction." I interrupted "I regret killing those men, and defiling their bodies by ripping them to shreds, but I wasn't doing it just for the sake of murder. I was doing it out of love."

"I know that now and I understand it. The woman, Dr. Price, she had her license to practice medicine revoked for preforming unlawful experiments on humans, and I saw what she had planned for you when you final broke, but your breaking point was not what she expected nor was she prepared for it. It was gruesome and vile, but you got out, and got us out." Kaiba said calmly

"So how did Melissa fit into all of it?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of Dr. Price

"She was just a temp there. She did some secretarial work." Kaiba shrugged, "She wasn't aware of the experiments that went on up on the top floors."

"Good." I sighed

We sat there for a while until the heat became a little unbearable for the two of us. I crawled out and walked to my bathroom, and washed the sweat from my face.

"Where do we go from here?" Kaiba asked as he leaned against the entry way to my bathroom

"We go about our lives. We figure out this whole movement, and we try to live normal lives." I said as I scrubbed my face

"I don't want to live the normal life I had. You made life exciting; you made my life worth living." Kaiba smiled

"You just broke up with your fiancé hours ago. Plus I don't think it'll be a good idea to be together until we see how the world reacts to the big news." I said sternly and sat back down on my bed.

"What if I don't care what the world has to say?" Kaiba continued to be sweet and charming

"What if when the world finds out they want to execute me because of my past?" I continued my stern tone

"Why would they execute you?" Kaiba asked confused

"You figured out my family's secrete just by going back and looking at the holes in the police investigation. When the police go back and look at it again they are going to fill in the holes with the knowledge of my supernatural identity I'll be tried and convicted and because I'm not completely human who know what sentence I'll get." I rebutted

Kaiba sat next to me on the bed, "I want to be there to defend you. I owe you; you saved me and Mokuba without consideration for yourself. You risked everything to get to us. I regret what I said that night at Melissa's, I should have let you explain more, and I should have noticed how tore up about it you were. I made a mistake, a huge mistake, and I kicked myself every day for 2 years because of it. When I saw you the other night and I saw how depressed and cold you become all I wanted to do was apologize a million times over. I was elated that you were alive, but when you came to my office and told me that you wanted to die and that you practically had been dead for the past 2 years I hated myself a little more. I hate what I did to you, and I want to help you fix it any way I can."

Kaiba placed a hand on my leg closest to him and continued, "We can take it slow. I think we skipped a lot of the normal milestones last time anyways. You're not alone through this; you'll never have to suffer alone again. If the people hate you just because of what you are then they'll have to go through me first. I'll help prove that you're not a monster, even if you think you are."

"That's what you say now, but I'm still not the person I was before. I went dark, really dark; I'm still trying to come back from that. I'm just afraid that you'll tuck tail and run, or push me away again. I don't think I can take you pushing me away and looking at me like I'm the monster I am inside." I said solemnly and looked down at his hand.

"I guess that is just a risk we'll have to take. I want to know you, and what you are. Getting a better understanding will help, it might help you come." Kaiba said reassuringly

"It's hard to say no when you're being so open minded about it." I smiled up to him, "Fine, but we do this like normal people, dating and all of that."

I scooted a little closer and wrapped my arms around his and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him lean against me and push his face against my hair.

"I guess we should probably make sure your fiancé isn't still staked out in your house." I laughed

"Ex-fiancé, and I agree." Kaiba replied muffled by my hair

"I'll go put on some clothes. I want to see her face when I show up with you." I said with an evil tone

I ran into my closet and began finding something to wear. Kaiba stayed sitting on my bed patiently waiting for me to come back.

"Sadistic humor?" Kaiba laughed amused

I came back out while pulling a tee-shirt over my head, "I think I've earn this moment."

Kaiba pointed to at some marks on my side. He stood up and pulled up the bottom of my shirt so he could get a better look. "Is that a scar?"

"Yeah, got into a fight with a bear… while still human, it was a dare and I wanted a challenge." I had a large claw mark on my side that ended just below my belly button. The scar was raised and ridged from not healing properly. "I won by the way."

"It was a dare? Who would dare anyone to do that?" Kaiba spat

"My pack, other pack, it was all in the name of sport, I didn't kill it just chased it off. We jumped of cliffs shot guns at each other, we did some stupid shit. I told you I was a live but I wasn't living, I was looking for an end." I pulled my shirt down and stepped around him to stand in front of a mirror to pin my hair up.

"What just looking for an adrenaline rush?" Kaiba stood behind me watching me with concern

"Kind of, I tried drugs but none of them had a last effect or they just didn't affect us at all. Adrenaline was the only thing that gave me a high. I looked for anything that would alter my state of consciousness so I could live in a false state of happiness. I was manic." I finished and turned around to look at his reaction

Kaiba's reaction wasn't what I expected; I thought I would see horror but instead I saw sympathy and understanding. Kaiba cleared the distance between us in two strides and wrapped me in a hug. My body went ridged, I hadn't been held or embraced in so long that it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to be comforted in a physical manner; it was an act that someone did to me in years.

"Sorry, that took me by surprise. I'm not used to being touched like that." I muttered embarrassed

"We're taking it slow, you'll remember." Kaiba said understandingly

We went down stairs where Mokuba and Caleb were eating breakfast. Caleb gave me a look of concern when he saw the both of us coming down looking oddly happy. Mokuba looked ecstatic by the sight of Kaiba and I together. Corey was still asleep, which I figured he was probably up as late as I was. We explained that we were going to see if Gwen was still at Kaiba's house and if she was that we were going to get her out. Caleb didn't think it was a good idea for me to be going, but Kaiba defended me and Caleb backed off. Mokuba wanted nothing to do with Gwen anymore and asked if he could stay behind. Kaiba and I got into his car and headed towards his house where I was hoping to rub it in Gwen's smug face that Kaiba was only settling with her, but now that I'm back I'm the one he really loves. The drive was short and quiet; neither of us spoke, but I quietly sang along with the radio and I could Kaiba smiling and humming along with me. It was strange to be next to him and acting normal. I cherished the moment and tried not to look so pleased by it. We made it to Kaiba's house and the happiness faded when Gwen's Porsche was still parked out front.

"This is going to be fun." I huffed sarcastically

Kaiba shot me a look and I laughed, "Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior. Cross my heart." I made and 'X' on my left breast

Kaiba just shook his head and chuckled softly while getting out of the car. I followed behind him and we walked into the house through the kitchen door. I took a deep breath through my nose and caught the scent of Chanel No. 5 and I held back a sneeze.

"She's definitely still here. Your house reeks of Chanel No. 5." I wrinkled my nose in disgust

"You should wait here. Just in case she flips shit again and gets physical." Kaiba said sternly

"And let her hit you again? I don't think so… I'm coming, I'll stay behind the door, but if she if I get the slightest hint that she's going to blow up I'm stepping in." I insisted

Kaiba sighed and smirked slightly, "I almost forgot how stubborn you are, I know I can't convince you otherwise so let's just go get this over with."

I grinned and jollily skipped behind him just to be smug about my win, but once we got to the stairs I got serious and became intent on finding Gwen. I heard Kaiba laughing through his nose as I skipped behind him though and it only made it better.

"Dear god this woman wears too much perfume. Your entire second level reeks of floral perfume and musk." I spat

"She's in my room the lights are on." Kaiba motioned towards his bedroom door

Imagining her in his room naked on his bed lit a flame in my body and I unknowingly let out a low growl. I was only growing to hate this woman more and more, and it was going to get the both of us in trouble if she started anything with Kaiba.

"I heard that, are you sure you're okay with this." Kaiba stopped and looked at me concerned

"I was just imaging things I probably shouldn't have. I'll be better when she is gone out of our lives for good." I said sharply

"Put those red eyes away or she'll freak." Kaiba raised his eye brows

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't realize it." I took a long blink and a steady breath to center myself again

We made it outside the door and Kaiba motioned for me to stay here and I rolled my eyes at him, but shook my head in agreement. Kaiba pushed open the door and stepped inside calmly.

"I figured you'd be gone by now." Kaiba uttered coldly

"Oh sweetie, why would you think that?" Gwen asked sweetly

The sugary tone in her voice only fueled my building rage for her, but I promised I'd be on my best behavior so I balled my hands into fists and dug my finger nails in to my palms.

"Gwen the wedding is off and we are done, you need to go home." Kaiba said sternly

"Wait you were serious about that? You're seriously going to leave _this_ for some mangy she-wolf freak? How could you even have a relationship with that monstrosity?" Gwen snapped

" _Holy shit she used monstrosity in a sentence properly!"_ I laughed in my thoughts. It was the only way I could keep calm while she bad mouth my werewolf abilities

I heard movement and it sounded like Gwen was getting up from the bed. As she moved and the air current came through the opening of the door, the smell of perfume was even stronger. My eyes started to water as I held in a large sneeze.

"My future relationships are none of your concerns. I need you to leave my property and never contact me again. This is goodbye Gwen; don't make do anything you'll regret." Kaiba remained calm

"Something I'll regret?" Gwen laughed, "I should go find that black haired bitch and thank her for taking you because you're just a self-centered, money drive, asshole who doesn't know how to love. No wonder you'd want to date a freak like that because she is just a dog, a companion that you don't have to worry about."

Gwen was starting to get hostile and I could sense a fight brewing.

"Don't try to contact her for your own safety. She is a powerful business woman and can ruin your reputation overnight." Kaiba was still calm; I however was able to sense Gwen's building anger

"Does she fuck better than me? Is that it? It has to be because she isn't pretty for me. She isn't even comparable. I saw her naked when she attacked me; she's covered in scars and the awful tattoo on her arm, what was she thinking? Don't be stupid Seto; she is a down grade from me." Gwen was trying to act sweet again

"Stop Gwen…" Kaiba sounded like he was struggling, "Stop, I don't want to be with you Gwen."

I peeked through the door and I saw Gwen throwing herself at Kaiba, rubbing up against him, kissing his neck, and the flame turned into a burning wild fire in my gut.

"Get the fuck off of him you skank." I snarled and I burst through the doors

Gwen stumbled backwards startled by my entrance. She was wearing lingerie, stockings, and high heels. She was waiting to seduce Kaiba when he came back.

"He's asked you to leave his property politely. Now I'm going to ask but I'm not going to be nice about it. Get out or get chased out, your pick." I spat

"Kenzi back down." Kaiba warned and held an arm out to tell me not to move any closer

"Yeah listen to your master you untrained mutt!" Gwen laughed bitterly

I growled but didn't respond back or move to prove to Kaiba that I was holding true to my word. I breathed heavily with rage and watched Gwen's every move.

"Gwen you need to leave now. I'll send you your things, but you need to leave now." Kaiba voice shook a little as he continued to keep me at bay.

"And what if I don't? You going to sick your little attack dog after me?" Gwen retorted

I snarled a little louder, but remained unmoving, " _I'll show you how small I am when I've pinned you on your back and snap my teeth in your cunt face."_

"No but you'll forcefully be removed." Kaiba threatened

Suddenly I had an idea; if she was going to use my rage against me I was going to use her obsession with Kaiba against her. I stood up straight and calmly and gracefully walked to where Kaiba was standing and laid my hands on his chest and back and leaned into him. Kaiba looked down to me confused, but I ignored him.

"Face it _Gwen_ , I've won. I got the guy and you didn't. I was dead for 2 years and he still picked me over you. He wants me, the ugly, mangy, bitch who turns into a wolf." I cooed and wrapped myself around Kaiba, "You'll never be better than a werewolf."

Gwen's face fell as she realized that I was no longer a physical threat, but the one who got the guy she's in love with. Kaiba wrapped his arms around me and I knew Gwen could see the way he looks at me and he never looked at her like that. I smiled broadly as I watched defeat play across her face.

"See Gwen, I. Win." I said each word colder than the last

Gwen got up and solemnly walked out of Kaiba's room still dressed in her lingerie. A few seconds later I heard the front doors close and her car purr to life.

"She's gone." I sighed in relief but still stayed latched onto Kaiba, "She wanted me to attack her, so I decided that I'd show her what she didn't want to see." I smiled up to Kaiba proud of my decision

"How'd you know that would work?" Kaiba pushed a strand of hair behind my ear

"The only way to win is to fight bitchyness with bitchyness. She was using my rage against me so I was using her obsession against her. She knew I hated the fact she's been with you and I knew she hated the fact that I'm the one you really wanted. Bitch versus Bitch." I grinned

Kaiba pushed me in closer and I adjusted my position so I was standing in front of him and buried my face into his chest. This was home, the place I belonged. I felt safe in his arms. I felt alive again and happy. It was a welcomed feeling and I didn't want to lose it again. Kaiba cupped my chin and pulled my face toward his. He slowly and gently kissed me on the lips and suddenly I was me again, I was no longer Bailey. All the reasons I loved life returned, the darkness inside faded, and I felt almost normal again. I leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. We separated and I was grinning broadly with happiness again.

"You're glowing; you look like just as you do in my dreams." Kaiba whispered and caressed my cheek

"Well my dear you're not dreaming." I smiled and kissed him again


	6. Normality Or A Wish

Was this what life could be like if I was a normal human? I would love to have normal problems of my girlfriends are mad at me, or my hairdresser screwed up my cut and color blow out. Settle down, start a family, and marry the man of my dreams, but instead I'm a werewolf facing the possibly of complete world-wide hatred. Standing in the middle of Kaiba's bedroom being held in his defined arms was the closest thing I got to feeling like a normal human. I didn't want to let go of Kaiba because I knew once I did I would have to face the problems that are rolling at me full steam.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I murmured into Kaiba's chest with my eyes closed

A heard soft laughter move through his chest, but he never replied he only kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

I sighed and gently pushed away from Kaiba, "I have a lot to face, I need to stop running from it."

Kaiba still didn't reply but the corners of hips lips curled up slightly and nodded his head.

"I'll take that as a 'yes we should probably leave now'?" I laughed

"We don't have to go yet. Let's go get lunch?" Kaiba plead

"I don't feel appropriately dressed or prepared for a lunch date." I said nervously

"You look beautiful. We don't have to go anywhere fancy, just sit down get to know each other and eat. You didn't have breakfast this morning." Kaiba explained

I laughed, "I promise not run out on you this time."

"I promise not interrogate you about your past." Kaiba smiled

"Deal." I grinned and we walked out towards the car

We got in and Kaiba drove towards downtown where the classy luncheon places were located.

"You said nowhere fancy!" I complained with a laugh

"Don't worry you look great. I'll have to fight off the men when you walk through the doors." Kaiba joked

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "How chivalrous of you."

We pulled up to a small café with a European vibe. It looked quaint and subtle with a romantic aura.

"It's adorable!" I marveled

We entered and were immediately greeted warmly by a red headed waitress. She eye Kaiba lustfully and I laughed. Kaiba paid her no mind and ushered me to go first as the red head lead the way. We were shown to a two seat breakfast table made out of welded and bent metals. We took our seats and the red head introduced herself as Amber. She barely even glanced my direction the entire time she told us about the organic fruits and vegetables and all the specials of the day. She smiled broadly every time Kaiba acknowledged her description of some fruit that came from Argentina. I sat amused watching Kaiba passively listen to Amber. Once she was finished talking Kaiba's ear she laid down the menus, curtsied and walked away giggling to herself.

"Not a single growl or narrow eyed death glared." Kaiba quipped

"It was amusing; did you see the way she is looking at you? It was kind of adorable." I giggled

"Is this your way of saying you trust me?" Kaiba asked and took a sip of water

"Well I don't think you'll run off with her. She looked barely legal. Yes I trust you not to run off with a ginger that is still in high school." I tried to hold back my laughter so it didn't echo through the café

"It's a start I guess… Have you decided on what you want to order?" Kaiba smiled

"I think so." I placed the menu down

Kaiba waved Amber back over and she looked pleased to beckon by Kaiba. I suppressed another fit of giggles as she bounced her way back towards the table with a girlish grin on her face. Amber, again, paid attention only to Kaiba and barely gave me a sideways glance when I placed my order. When Kaiba was giving her his food order you would have thought he was giving a speech on world peace. She clung to his every word like he was telling her to dictate his press release. Once he was finished she poorly curtsied and walk back to the kitchen.

"So is this what it's like to go on a normal date?" I giggled when Amber was out of ear shot

"A normal date?" Kaiba asked confused

"Yeah, normal… You know sit down, eat, small talk, apparently watch the waitresses eye fuck your date. I don't have much experience in normal or dating." I explained casually

Kaiba laughed through his nose, "Yeah I guess this is a normal date."

Kaiba reached across the table and placed one hand on top of mine, and I blushed by the affection. Amber returned momentarily with our drinks and noticed the small public display of affection. The girlish grin faded slightly and she gave me a heated look. I smirked and thanked her for the drinks in the sweetest fake voice I could manage without laughing. She walked away a little less chipper than she had earlier.

"What was that?" Kaiba noticed the fake tone

"Someone is a little unhappy that we are here together in a way that is more than casual." I said smugly

We continued with casual conversation about childhood and likes and dislikes. To his surprise I hate peanut butter with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. To my surprise he likes dub step and techno music. Our food came and this time Amber didn't ogle over Kaiba near as long as she had been. We ate with minimal talking. Once we were finished Amber returned with the check and Kaiba snagged it quickly before I could even begin to reach for it.

"It is a date after all." Kaiba grinned

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I came back out and Kaiba was up front with Amber paying the check. Amber was blushing and her girlish grin had returned. As I approached Kaiba smiled broadly and slid a hand on the small of my back. Amber's smile faded again as she saw the way he looked down to me and I could smell the hatred she harbored for me steaming off her burning skin. We walked out of the café and back to the car.

"She really did not like that little move you did back there." I said amused

Kaiba put the car in reverse and we started back through downtown, "Why is that?"

"I don't know, but she smelled of hatred when you saw me." I replied

"It might have something to do with her slipping her number onto the receipt right before you came back." Kaiba smirked

"Oh really? Got the girl's hopes up and I come around crushing them down." I laughed

"Still trust me?" Kaiba's smirk deepened

"I still trust you to not run off with a under aged waitress, yes." I said seriously

"Do you trust me not to run off with you?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow

"Who said I would put up a fight? Maybe I'd run away with you without force." I purred

"Then let's go." Kaiba cajoled

"Wait you're serious? We have family to take care of!" I countered

"Just for a few days, we can go where ever you want. Bora Bora, St. Lucia, Fuji…"

"Alaska…" I interrupted

"Alaska?" Kaiba cocked his head to the side

"Yeah Alaska, the aurora borealis, I want you to see it the way I did." I grinned

"Alaska it is." Kaiba returned my enthusiastic smile.

"But our brothers…" I started

"They'll be fine. Mokuba is old enough to stay on his own now, and your brothers lived without you for two years what is a few days?" Kaiba interrupted me

Kaiba took a turn off our path back to my house and headed out of town in the opposite direction which happened to be in the direction of the airport.

"We need to pack! Alaska is freezing this time of year, especially up in the far north." I pleaded

"We'll buy clothes." Kaiba countered "You're naturally hot you'll be okay when we get there and can by some clothing."

"What about you!" I exclaimed

"I'll keep you next to me." Kaiba gave me a wink

"We are really going to Alaska." I tried not to show my excitement

We pulled up to the airport and Kaiba drove to a hanger with his KC logo painted on the doors.

"Wait here for a moment." Kaiba said sternly and got out of the car and went into the hanger

I sat patiently and turned up the radio a little and sang along to a few songs. Kaiba still hadn't came back out so I decided to call my brothers to let them know what was going on.

"Dang what is going on?" Caleb answered the phone

"Well we got Gwen…" I squirmed while saying her name, "out of the house and then we went to lunch and now…. Well, ummm, we are getting on a plane and going to Alaska." I said cautiously

"Really? That's kind of sweet of him, have fun." Caleb said surprisingly supportively

"Wow no lecture?" I said shocked

"No really have fun. I think it'll be good for both of you. You two need to get to know each other without all of this drama." Caleb explained

"Wow Caleb, you might just make me cry right now. Thanks, tell Corey it's only for a few days. Oh and check up with Mokuba while we are gone. Invite him over or something, I don't know if he's ever been alone before." I sniffled

"Will do. Have fun, Kenz." Caleb cooed and hung up the phone

Kaiba came back out right as I was hanging up the phone and wiping away a tear. Kaiba opened my door for me and looked confused as to why I was crying.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kaiba asked concerned

"No, no, of course not. I talked to Caleb and I'm just surprised how supportive he was about this impromptu trip." I awkwardly laughed

"Good, come on let's go inside." Kaiba held out a hand and helped me out of the car

Kaiba held my hand as we walked into the hanger, but I dropped his when I saw the sheer size of the jet we would be taking to Alaska.

"Shit that is like a flying hotel." I gasped

"Air Bus a380. Two levels, several bedrooms, bathrooms, and sitting areas, and a fulling stocked kitchen." Kaiba boasted

"We don't need all that room." I said wide eyed

Kaiba came back to where I was standing in awe and stood in front of me to block my view and envelope me in a warm embrace

"I know, but the finest for you, and it's a long flight." Kaiba said soothingly, and I heard a few soft laughs.

"I guess it'll help me forget that I'm flying. I'm not a big fan of flying. I think that is the werewolf in me that would rather stay on the ground." I giggled

Kaiba laughed with me and continued to hold me warmly.

"Mr. Kaiba I just need a few signatures before we can get the plane out and prepped for the flight path." A stern voice echoed through the hanger

Kaiba sighed and released me, "Just one more moment." Kaiba drug his fingertips lightly on my jaw line

"How about I get us a house while you do that? I have some vacation homes up there." I asked

Kaiba smiled and nodded his head once before following one of the airmen to an office. I pulled out my phone again and dialed to call one of the home care takers in Alaska so I could let them know I will need the house tonight. I was still on the phone when Kaiba came back and he decided that it would be a good time to come behind me and kiss my neck. I giggled as silently as I could and push him away. The more I fought the more it made him come after me.

"Stop that! I'm on the phone!" I growled playfully

The affection increased

"No, sorry Lucia I'm being pestered… Uh huh… Quite that! No, no not you again… Yeah that's fine… Don't worry about groceries… I'm not going to tell her to get that!... Damn it Kaiba… Sorry Lucia I got to go, just leave the key… No!... I'll let you know when we land…" I hung up the phone and wrestled my way out of Kaiba's embrace.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that." I said playfully as I wiggled free

"I'm just excited to be alone with you." Kaiba grinned

"Then wait until we are alone to start asking for chocolate sauce and whipped cream! My poor house keeper probably thinks I was being attacked." I giggled

"Mr. Kaiba we are ready to bring the plane out if you'd like to board now." The same stern man announced

I turned around to see the man blushing slightly from our conversation. I giggled and gave him an apologetic look, "Thank you sir, I think we'll wait until it's time to leave."

"Of course ma'am, we'll let you know when we are ready to depart." The man gave a soft smile and walk towards the jet

"Well he felt awkward interrupting." I said embarrassed

"That more on my part, they don't see me like this." Kaiba shrugged

"I'm pretty sure no one, other than me, has seen you like this." I pointed out, "Where are we landing anyways?"

"Fort Yukon, it's a primary airport and it's the furthest one north." Kaiba answered

"We should probably land in Anchorage and get supplies. The weather is still pretty fair there so it'll be better to stock up there. We can take a small plane and head to Fort Yukon. The trek to the spot I watch the aurora borealis is a little brutal." I warned

"Already taken care of…" Kaiba reassured me, "We are landing in Anchorage to switch planes anyways."

"Great minds think alike." I blushed and wrapped my hands around the back of Kaiba's neck

"Mr. Kaiba, it's time to take off." The stern man came back

"Perfect… Shall we? Kaiba cooed

"Absolutely." I grinned


	7. Mile High Club

The plane took off within moments after we boarded. According to the pilots it was going to be an 8 hour flight to Anchorage and then another 2 hours to Fort Yukon depending on weather. Kaiba's Air Bus was as luxurious as any 5 star hotels. It was a mansion in the sky with full sized bedrooms and bathrooms.

"This is spectacular, Kaiba." I beamed

I walked around our seating area that was equipped with a 70 inch flat screen, two cocktail tables, recliners, and couches.

"It doesn't seem like we are flying! It moves so smoothly and the interior makes it seem like a house." I awed as I continued taking in the lavish décor

Kaiba watched me as I twirled around in awe with a soft smile. He looked fascinated by my carefree attitude.

"Champagne?" A blonde flight attendant politely interrupted me

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and grabbed a glass on her tray

The blonde returned the smile and then offered the remaining glass to Kaiba who took it without taking his eyes off of me.

I took a sip and returned his gaze, "Can we see more?"

"Only if you continue your light hearted dancing." Kaiba said and took a long drink of his champagne

"I'll skip alongside you if that makes it better." I replied sarcastically

Kaiba finished the last of his glass and stood up, "No, I have a better idea."

Kaiba scooped me up and cradled me in his arms effortlessly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek as we left the seating area.

"So where to first?" I giggled as he continued to carry me around the plane's corridors

"Just be patient." Kaiba murmured

Kaiba stopped in front of a set of doors and gently put me back on my feet.

"So do I have to guess before you open the door? This plane is enormous I couldn't imagine what all you have in here." I asked when Kaiba didn't immediately open the doors.

"No, I wanted to see how patient you really are." Kaiba smirked

"Jerk…" I rolled my eyes

Kaiba opened the doors to a large billiards room and library with a more modern vibe.

"Alright I'll bite; why is this the first stop?" I asked confused as I walked around the room

"A little friendly competition." Kaiba cooed and grabbed two pool cues

"Uh-huh." I watched him cautiously, "What's the hidden motive?"

"Nothing we need a way to pass the time, and you can learn a lot about people in a competitive environment." Kaiba shrugged

"Sure… Let's play. You rack, I break." I said seductively and took the cue stick from him

Kaiba racked for the standard 15 ball game and I broke making two solids.

"That makes you stripes." I smiled and looked at him through my eyelashes

I made two more and the missed on my next attempt which made it Kaiba's turn, and it ended up being my defeat. He somehow managed to make all of his stripes in his one turn and calling the 8 ball and making it in its designated pocket.

"Huh, well shit, okay again but you break." I said in a monotone voice, but what he didn't know was this game I had a plan to throw him off his game.

I racked up for a new game and allowed Kaiba to break. Kaiba of course broke the cluster and made one of each; one solid, one stripe.

"Pick one." I raised my eyebrow and prepared to execute my plan

"Solids." Kaiba smirked

I nodded in understanding and pulled my shirt over my head and throwing it to the floor. Now I was just wearing sandals, jeans, and a camisole.

"It's still your turn." I pointed out snapping him out of his thoughts

Kaiba shook his head to regain his focus and took another shot making yet another ball. This time I took off my sandals. Another shot, another ball, another article of clothing. Now it was the camisole and that left me with my jeans and bra

"Still your turn, don't let me distract you." I smirked

Again he made another shot and the jeans came off. Now just bra and panties that matched perfectly, and Kaiba was losing focus on the game. He took another shot and missed his target ball.

My smirk deepened, "Looks like it's my turn."

I wasn't sure if he planned this, but pool you spend a good amount of time bent over and sticking out your ass. Thankfully I had a great ass and I planned on using it and the game to the best of my abilities. I took my position and bent over a little more than I needed to and shot; I made it.

I stood up and put my weight on the cue stick pressing it in my cleavage, "Are you going to play by my rules?"

Kaiba gave a half smile and unzipped his jacket, "I guess I don't have a choice."

I continued my smirk and shot again, and made another ball. Kaiba lifted his shirt over his head exposing his chiseled body.

" _I'm the puppeteer of this game honey; you won't distract me like I did you."_ I thought to myself as I took another shot.

By sheer luck I somehow made another ball by the skin of my teeth. Kaiba removed his shoes and socks and I prepared for another shot. Missed; it was his turn again. Kaiba grinned with evil intentions and lined up a shot.

"Wha-" I started to say before he shot.

Kaiba just intentionally made the 8 ball forcing him to lose the game.

"I guess you win." Kaiba smiled and unbuttoned his jeans

I gracefully walked around the pool table, "What do I win?"

Kaiba grabbed my hand when I was within reach and pulled me in front of him. I stood facing him and leaned against the pool table bumbers. Kaiba grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and sat me back down on the edge of the pool table.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaiba cupped my chin and his face was millimeters from mine

"Kiss me." I breathed

Kaiba leaned in and kissed me passionately, "Now what?"

"Kiss me here," I pointed to behind my ear, "to here." I drug my fingertip gently across my neck to my other ear

Kaiba smiled and followed my command. He placed a hand at the base of my head and gently pulled my head back and began a trail of soft kisses from my instructed area. Each kiss made my skin tingle and my insides tighten with arousal. By the time he finished the path my toes were pointed and my breathing ragged from anticipation of every touch.

"What else?" Kaiba breathed in my ear

"Here," I pointed to the hallow of my neck, "To here." I made a trail down to the fabric of my panties

Kaiba's grin grew wider and he placed a hand on my shoulder pushing me back so I was supported by forearms. Kaiba grabbed my hips and pulled me back to the edge of the pool table. The remaining balls moved and clacked together as Kaiba pulled me and the table closer to him. I laughed, but was soon moaning and pleasure as he began another trail of kisses from my new path. My skin prickled as he got in between my breasts and I felt a wetness build in between my legs. When he finished where I told him to my insides burned with impatience.

Kaiba looked up to me from where he stopped begging for his next command through the heat in his eyes. I looked down to him feeling power surging through me. I had never had this much control over a partner, and I wanted more, but I also wanted release.

Through bated breathes I murmured, "Make me come."

Kaiba's eyes gleamed and he looked like I had just given him permission to do anything he wants, which really I did. I didn't specify how just what I wanted as an end result. Kaiba stood up and pushed my legs together to swiftly remove my panties. As quickly as he had stood up he was back down level with the pool table. My legs were being spread apart again and he placed the heels of my feet on the edge of the table. Kaiba began to tease me by kissing the inside of each leg and stopping right before the lips of my pussy. By the time he finished with the second leg I could feel the wetness dripping from me. I laid back on the table breathing heavy, and by the time I had laid my head down Kaiba's lips were against mine. My back arched by the surprise and the pleasure and soft moans escaped my throat. Kaiba continued to pleasure my pussy sucking and licking my lips and clitoris. Every nerve ending in my body became sensitive and the felt on the pool table felt like a pillowly cloud. I ran my hands up my stomach, over my breasts, and through my hair sending small jolts of pleasure through me with every touch. Kaiba hooked his arms through my legs and up my sides and then lifted me up so I was sitting. With a small jump Kaiba simultaneously stood up and lifted me up so my calves were behind him on his back and my weight supported in his arms. Kaiba somehow managed to still pleasure me while lifting me up. I raked my finger through his hair and then pulled back gently to make him look up at me.

"Fuck me." I commanded

Kaiba was breathing as hard as I was but he smiled viciously. Kaiba dropped me for a second but caught me at the moment I was straddling his hips. He walked back to the pool table and sat me back down on the edge again. Kaiba backed up a step and removed his jeans and boxers together allowing his erection to spring free. I had almost forgotten Kaiba's impressive length, but seeing it again brought back pleasant memories of the past. I grinned as I sat happily waiting imagining the length of his cock inside me again. The thoughts made my inside stir as they prepared for his cock. Kaiba approached me again and I figured he'd lay me down on the pool table, but instead he pick me up again and slowly guided me back down on to his erection. His cock slowly slid into my pussy and with every inch that entered my moaning grew louder. Once his entire length was inside me I looked down to him with my mouth open gasping and bated breathing.

"I haven't forgotten how good you feel around me." Kaiba breathed harshly

"I had almost forgotten how big you are." I murmured with heated passion

"Good thing that pussy is tight." Kaiba moaned and thrusted harder into me.

I screamed out in pleasure as his cock went in deeper into my vagina. Kaiba turn around and rammed me into a book shelf. Books fell down all around us, and the pain only made my arousal grow. Kaiba continued to thrust harder and harder. Both of us were out of breath and moaning with each pleasurable movement. Every few thrusts we managed to find each other's mouths and out tongues intertwined and danced together. I tried to pull away and Kaiba gently bit my bottom lip in protest and then began to kiss my jaw line and down to my shoulders.

"Kaiba." I moaned as I was coming closer to release

I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and I heard him groan in pleasure.

"Fuck me, yes baby, oh god yes fuck me." I moaned louder

Kaiba slowed the pace and gently lowered our intertwined bodies to the floor. Kaiba laid me on my back and buried his face into my shoulder. The tempo slowly built back up and would slow back down in a teasing pace.

"Just like that, I'm going to cum." I breathed

Kaiba's breathing suddenly got quicker and his thrusts got harder and faster. I was on the edge and right as I fell off into a mind blowing orgasm Kaiba moaned out in pleasure and I felt a warmth filling me as he came inside of me. We had came together. Once my orgasm has stopped racking through my body I reached up and caressed Kaiba's cheek and smiled softly. With my touch Kaiba collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around the small of my back. Kaiba slowly pulled out of me and I felt the warmth dripping out of me.

"Shit!" I gasped

"What!" Kaiba sat up suddenly, "You're still on birth control right?"

"Yes, but that's not it. _It's_ dripping out, I don't think you want cum on you air plane floor." I shriek embarrassed and sat up

Kaiba laughed and I glared up at him for not taking this seriously.

"I'll handle it." I bent back down and cradled me again.

"We're naked! What if someone see!" I tried to make myself as small as I could

"No one will see us." Kaiba reassured me with a laugh

Kaiba carried me down a corridor and opened up another set of double doors that lead into a grand and lavish bedroom. Kaiba continued to carry me through the bedroom and into a large bathroom.

"You can shower." Kaiba put me down in front of a large walk in shower, "I'll be right outside." He bent down and kissed my forehead

"You don't want to join me?" I purred

Kaiba smirked, "Believe me I do, but I'm a little spent at the moment and I can't not have shower sex with you, so I'm going to find some clothes and try not to imagine you showering alone."

"What a gentleman." I smiled and stepped into the shower

I heard Kaiba laugh softly to himself before walking out of the bathroom. . I showered quickly and dried off as best as I could before pulling my hair up in the towel. I walked out and found Kaiba sitting at the edge of the bed holding a book. There was a robe lying on the bed and I figured that it must be for me. I slide into the robe and snuggled it close to me. It was warm like it was just out of a dryer, and was white plush with a deep blue KC embroidered logo on the breast. I walked in front of Kaiba and sat down next to him.

"That's my book!" I gasped as I noticed the old leather bound book

"You left it, more like it was left, when we got kidnapped that night." I explained and turned the book over in his hands

"I left a whole suitcase full of things that night." I remembered

"I had those delivered back to your brothers, but I held on to this." Kaiba lifted the book

"Well I'm glad you took care of it, thank you." I smiled

"You're not mad?" Kaiba asked surprised

"No, I would be if it was damaged. That book is rare and has sentimental value. You could have ruined it out of spite, yet it's still in pristine condition. Plus you're owning up to holding on to it. Really you could have kept something creepy like some of my underwear that I left behind of the hair out of my brush." I jested

I watched him turn the book over in his hands over and over again. He acted like he didn't want to give it up, and I had read it a million times already so I decided to let him keep it for a while longer.

"Keep it, not forever of course, but keep it for a while longer. Maybe you'll enjoy it just as much as I have." I smiled up to him and placed a hand on top of his.

Kaiba returned the smile, "I would read it at night especially when Gwen would irritate me. It was the only thing I had left of you. It helped me a lot when I thought you were dead. I never stopped thinking about you, about us."

"I wish I could say the same thing, but I tried my hardest not to think of you. Most days it didn't work though. I dreamed of you a lot too, when I would be able to dream that is." I hung my head

Kaiba lifted up my chin, "That's over and in the past now. We don't have to ever go back to that or talk about it again."

I smiled softly and nodded in agreeance. Kaiba then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head. We sat there in silence for quite a while until my stomach grumbled in a hungry protest.

"I hope you didn't hear that." I mumbled

"I did, but I agree. I'm pretty hungry too, I built up an appetite." Kaiba laughed at the little hint to our activities, "We can have them bring something if you want."

I jumped up and ran to the bedside table and searched for the menu. Once I found it I ran back to Kaiba and began to overlook it.

"You know I still don't feel like we are flying right now. Room service, a huge bedroom, fully working bathroom, this is like night at the Four Season." I giggled, "Oh my god, I've joined the mile high club!"

"You're adorable when you get excited." Kaiba suppressed laughter

"You do realize that you called a werewolf adorable?" I pointed out

"No I called my beautiful girlfriend adorable." Kaiba replied

"They are one in the same." I rolled my eyes

"Damn straight I'm adorable." I whispered to myself.

"I'll order, you find something to watch and we should probably get some sleep. The time change and jet lag is going to be rough." Kaiba stood up and went to the phone.

I crawled up into the bed and began to settle in for a night of just Kaiba and me finally having a normal couple-ish night together. It was hard to remember that thousands of feet below us there are billions of people who will soon know about the world of the supernatural.


	8. The Final Frontier

I woke up several hours later when the plane had landed rather roughly in Anchorage. I sat up straight in a scare as I though the plane was going down in a fire ball of flames, but when I felt the deceleration as we taxied down the run way I relaxed a little. I looked over to Kaiba still peacefully sleeping, breathing softly unaware that we had landed.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Good morning baby, we've landed."

Kaiba stirred a little and groaned in protest so I continued to kiss his jaw line and murmur in his ear.

"Wake up sweetheart."

"Stop that, Gwen." Kaiba groaned

I gasped, "I am not GWEN" and slapped Kaiba hard across the chest, "Wake up asshole!"

Kaiba's eyes flew open because of the shrill of my voice and the pain across his chest from my slap. I threw the blankets off and angrily crawled out of bed. I stormed into the bathroom and began to get ready to for the day of shopping in Anchorage. Kaiba followed behind me when he realized who I was and where we are.

"Are you mad?" Kaiba asked sternly

I sighed, "I don't like being called Gwen, or getting compared to her, but I understand. You spent almost 2 years with her. It'll take some time to adjust, I guess."

Kaiba smiled softly and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll never call you her name again. If I do I give you permission to punish me anyway you see fit."

Kaiba pushed my hair away to one side and buried his face into my neck and gently kissed it up and down several times.

"Alright, alright." I giggled, "We have a lot to do before we leave for Fort Yukon so we better get going."

"Fine," Kaiba sighed and lifted his head away from my shoulder, "I'll go see if the car is ready."

I finished with my daily routine and navigated my way through the plane to the seating area where we had boarded. It took a little while for me to get my bearings of where I was in comparison to where we were yesterday, but eventually I found Kaiba waiting for me.

"Sorry I got lost." I said embarrassed

"The car is ready, where do we go first?" Kaiba tried not to laugh at my embarrassment

"Cabela's of course!" I exclaimed

Kaiba looked at me confused as if he had never heard of the world's foremost outfitters. I just laughed and exited off the plan and down to the car. I tried to go around to the driver's side but quickly saw a man in a suit sitting behind the wheel.

"Just tell the driver where it is." Kaiba came up behind me

I gave him a disgusted look, "I've never had a hired driver before."

"You'll learn to like it. Just get in." Kaiba smiled and assured me

Once we were in the car I told the man where we needed to go, and we were soon going down the highway. Kaiba and I sat next to each other marveling at the beautiful scenery out the windows. The bowl was filled with fishing and sail boats, and I kept my eyes peeled for whales breeching. The mountains had a thick layer of snow covering its peaks. Eagles flew high above the water looking to snag a salmon or two. There was a light fog that covered the road in front of us. I felt at home surrounded by the mountains and cool air. Even Kaiba seemed relaxed by the beauty of the mountains. We didn't speak during the drive to Cabela's, but it was a comfortable silence. Every once in a while I would shake his shoulder and point out to a moose or a group of eagles. We pulled into the parking lot of Cabela's and I tried to hold in my excitement to go shopping for camping gear.

"It's… big?" Kaiba fumbled around with his words

"Just wait until you see the inside!" exclaimed

We got out of the car and I practically skipped to the front doors. Kaiba followed behind me and I could sense a hit of hesitance in Kaiba's body. I giggled and opened the doors and waited for him to go through first. Once he stepped inside he visibly relaxed and I wrapped and arm around his.

"Cold weather gear first." I commanded and guided him through the store.

Kaiba marveled at the various taxidermy mounts of moose, elk, bears, fish, ducks, geese, and variety of deer and sheep. Once we got into the cold weather clothing section I went rogue and started grabbing arm full of a variety of clothing.

"Okay so start trying these on." I unloaded a large pile of clothing into Kaiba's arms

Kabia gave me a concerned look as the weight of the clothing was considerably heavy.

"Really, do I need all of these?" Kaiba questioned

"Not all, but most, trust me its cold up there." I shrugged, "You go I'm going to grab some and try them on too. I'll be right behind you.

Kaiba slowly walked away still unsure about needing this much clothing, but he didn't argue with me. I walked back in to the thick of the clothing racks and began pulling down things in my size. As I was shopping I felt like I was being watched. My spine began to tingle as I felt my stalker move closer to me. I tightened my muscles and prepared to confront the person approaching me. As I sensed them moving closer I began to scan my peripheral for other to witness my possible attack, but there was no one in close proximity. The stalker was growing closer and I carefully placed all my items on the rack in front of me so I could have use of my hands when it came to fighting them off. Once I had discretely placed my items down I turned around ready to throw punches, but when I turned around I saw a very familiar.

"Hannah!" I shrieked

"It is you!" Hannah yelled wide eyed with happiness, "What are you doing here!? Are you okay? How are your brothers? Are they here? Can I meet them?"

"Woah, one thing at a time; I just got here about an hour ago, I flew in. My brothers aren't here though, sorry. What about you? Is this where you've been hiding out?" I asked

"Yea I and a few others have been moving from place to place. We've been in Anchorage for about a week now. We were just getting ready to head over to Mount McKinley for the full moon. So are you up here alone? You can come with us." Hannah explained

"Well… I'm not exactly alone. I'm here with a human." I rubbed the back of my neck

"A human? Is that safe in these times?" Hannah asked concerned

At that time I could smell Kaiba approaching and a rushed an explanation, "He knows about werewolves. We are together, but it's a long, _long_ story."

Right as I had finished my sentence Kaiba was at my side.

"Woah." Hannah silently gasped and gave Kaiba a good look over

"Who is this?" Kaiba asked as he looked cautiously at Hannah

"Kaiba, this is Hannah, Hannah, this is Seto Kaiba." I indicated to both of them

"Wait really? _The_ Seto Kaiba? I've watched all your duels. I can't believe I'm meeting you! I can't believe you two are a couple." Hannah exclaimed giddy like a school girl

"Hannah is one of my betas." I whispered to Kaiba

Hannah flashed her icy blue eyes for a brief second as proof to her werewolf status.

"So what are you two doing up here? There are a lot of wolves up here you know." Hannah pointed out

"We are heading north for the aurora." I replied "It was a last minute trip and we don't have any cold weather gear."

"Well you're defiantly in the right place. Cabela's is the only place to get the best cold weather stuff." Hannah said with a wink, "Don't leave Alaska without seeing me again, okay? Who knows when the next time we'll see each other? This whole thing isn't blowing over." Hannah embraced me in a hug, "Damn Bailey, getting with a rich man. I want details." Hannah whispered in my ear

My eyes grew wide when she called me Bailey. I had forgotten that she doesn't know who I truly am. Hannah is my most trusted beta, but was this the time to expose my secret? Hannah pushed away and gave me a wink before walking away to continue her shopping.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaiba placed a hand on my shoulder

"I kind of have. She called me Bailey; I haven't told my pack about my real identity." I whispered in shock

"We'll cross that bridge when we plan out our main steaming movement." Kaiba reassured me

"You're right. I guess we don't need to worry about that just yet." I smiled up to him, "So anything you like?"

"Yeah I guess a few. They were surprisingly comfortable and not bulky." Kaiba grabbed an armful of the clothing I was going to try on, "Now it's your turn. I can't wait to see you model." Kaiba jested

"Yeah because long underwear is super sexy." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the changing rooms

We tried on a few things and then decided on what we wanted and began to head toward the check-out stands. I grabbed a few things to wear weren't made for cold weather so I could change clothes while we were still in Anchorage and have something to wear on the plane ride back. Kaiba did the same after he bashed the quality of material a few times. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently as he stubbornly pick out his clothes.

"This is why we should have packed." I chided

"I was expecting more of a tropical island where clothing is optional. Not the frozen tundra of the final frontier." Kaiba retorted and I just laughed

"A wolf, who is naturally hot, going to a tropical climate where it would be miserable and sun drained, does not sound like fun." I jested

"I was hoping to get you in a bikini not a ski suit." Kaiba grumbled

I stopped and turned around to head back to the women's clothing section. I grabbed a blue and white stripped bikini and walked back to where Kaiba waited confused. I didn't say a word just continued towards the cashier and began checking out. Kaiba came up next to me and placed his items down and gently nudged me out of the way. Thankfully the cashier had already scanned the bikini before Kaiba saw it. I tried to fight back so I could buy everything, but Kaiba handed his card to the cashier before I could. We ended up buying almost $700 in clothing, but to us that was cheap. I couldn't believe how much we got for that much. I was used to buying a power suits that cost a few grand each. The cashier bagged our purchases and we walked outside to look for our chauffer. Once we found the car we decided to get lunch before heading back to the airport to switch planes.

We had lunch at a bistro close to the docks that looked out on the water and to the mountain range. It was a brisk afternoon, but we decided to brave it and sat outside on the patio next to the water. We saw a few whale pods break the surface and spray mist through their blow holes. A few gave us a show by breeching and tail slapping the water. I oh-ed and awe-ed at the beauty and Kaiba even remarked on the beauty of the whales show. We finished our meal and left for the airport. Kaiba didn't have a plane small enough for the dangerous flight to Fort Yukon and we were forced to ride with a commercial airline that runs strictly around rural areas of Alaska. We boarded the small, cramped, twin engine aircraft, with about a dozen other people. Kaiba's long legs barely fit behind the seats in front of us, and even I felt claustrophobic with the close proximity or our neighbors. The plane began to taxi down the run way and my stomach tightened with nerves. I reached over and death gripped Kaiba's hand as the plane began its rough take off. As the plane began to climb up to its cruising altitude my heart started to beat harder. The entire ride was rough with turbulence from the air current coming off the mountains below. Kaiba managed to get his hand free from my hold and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me in close and I continued to death grip on his thigh. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat calmly in his chest. The steady beating calmed me a little and I relaxed in his arms. The other passengers watched me cautiously as I had fear and anxiety displayed all over my face. It was either that or they recognized Kaiba, but since no one tried to talk to either of us I figured that it was because of my not so subtle display of fear. Kaiba rubbed my shoulder soothingly and rested his head on top of mine.

"How does this not freak you out?" I asked with a shaky voice

"I'm a pilot. I fly small air crafts all the time." Kaiba replied calmly

"No offense but I won't be flying with you in any small air crafts." I squirmed at the though

"I'm taking a little offense to that." Kaiba pulled my chin up to look at him

"It's not that I'm afraid of your piloting abilities, it's more that I don't think I could sit there and not be comforted by you. You saw how I was before this! It gets worse the longer we fly." I explained

"Alright fair enough; you really are a nervous flyer." Kaiba laughed through his nose

"Only with sketchy, shaky little planes like this. Turbulence…" I shivered in his arms

Kaiba pushed me in closer to him and kissed the top of my head, "It's kind of nice experiencing one of your fears. I like being able to console and comfort you like this."

"Is this a normal couple thing?" I giggled

"I think so. I'm not very practiced in a normal dating life either." Kaiba murmured muffled by my hair.

The rest of the flight was near as nerve racking because I felt safe in Kaiba's arms. We had a rough landing at Fort Yukon and I nearly kissed the ground when we got off the plane. It was significantly colder at Fort Yukon than it had been in Anchorage. I took in a deep, soothing breath and felt the icy air burn in my lungs; it was refreshing to be in a cold climate again. Kaiba exited after me and was soon shivering from the freezing temperatures.

"I told you! You're going to be glad you bought all of the cold weather gear." I laughed as his teeth began to chatter

Kaiba gave me a dirty look, but followed as I headed towards the airport buildings to gather our luggage. Once we had our suitcases Kaiba quickly pulled out a heavy, down coat with a fur lined hood, and put it one. I also grabbed a coat, but not one near as heavy as Kaiba's, and put it on.

"I called Lucia while we were at the bistro. She should be outside waiting for us to take us to my home." I told Kaiba as I zipped up my coat.

"There better be a fire started when we get there." Kaiba growled

"Oh you poor frozen thing!" I cooed sarcastically, "The house will nice and warm, but if its not warm enough for you I'll keep you warm." I winked and headed towards the doors pulling my suitcase behind me.

Kabia grinned and followed behind me. Lucia was waiting outside in a rugged Jeep. Four wheel drive is a must out here where the snow never melts. Lucia and her husband Clark climbed out of their Jeep and helped us with our bags.

"Madam Argent!" Lucia welcomed me warmly "It has been a long time!"

I handed my bag to Clark and gave Lucia a warm embrace, "Thank you for picking us up and for getting the house ready on such short notice."

Clark loaded the bags and closed the back hatch and we all climbed into the Jeep which thankfully had the heater on full blast.

"Clark, Lucia, this is my boyfriend Seto Kaiba. Kaiba these are my housekeepers Lucia and Clark. Seto is aware of werewolves. Clark, Lucia and their children are also wolves. Most everyone up here are werewolves." I explained

"So Mr. Kaiba are you too a werewolf? Clark looked to us through the review mirror

Kaiba looked to me and I took it as he wanted me to explain, "No, well it's weird. He's my mate, but he is not a full werewolf. I believe he has a very small fraction of werewolf in him. Some sort of distant relative must have been a wolf."

"You don't say? That is quiet fascinating; If it is okay I would like to see what it looks like when we get you two settled." Lucia asked warmly

Lucia was a motherly figure to anyone who has come to know her. I was drawn to her the first time I met her because she had reminded me of my mom. She was a taller woman with silvery hair and almost navy blue eyes. She is kind a loving to everyone even strangers. She is one of the few older wolves I have met that still have their yellow eyes of innocence. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body, and I don't think she would be able to kill a person; clearly she hadn't. Clark was an alpha in his youth, but has passed down his status to his eldest son several years ago when he turned 25. Clark was also a gray haired man, but his more a deep salt and peppery look. His wolf warm was a very deep grey that in certain light give him a blue tint. I had known Lucia and Clark since I was young. Clark's parents were longtime family friends of my father's family. I ran to them shortly after the incident with Kaiba 2 years ago. They were the ones who helped me foster in a new pack.

"I think we might need to warm up a little first. Some of us aren't equipped for the climate up here." I nudge Kaiba gently in the ribs and he smiled softly

"This is a very different cold compared to the cold back home." Kaiba commented joining the conversation

"Most people up here have to werewolves just to survive the cold. To us its bearable because we run higher temperatures and the cold weather is welcomed. Not to many humans like cold, cold weather like this. There are those few who brave the cold up here and live here year around. Most of them are aware of us though and think of werewolves as allies, thankfully." Clark quipped

"How did you go about telling them about your true identities? If you don't mind me asking that is." Kaiba leaned forward intrigued

I looked over to Kaiba with a cautious glance. I wasn't sure how far or how much Kaiba was going to tell Lucia and Clark about our plans.

"Honestly we just sat them down at the local pub and explained our heritage. Most are outdoors men who have seen strange things out in the woods so the kind of have this inkling and understanding that there are _other things_ out there. Very opened minded people really." Clarked explained

"We've been lucky to have everyone in town work together without judgement." Lucia patted Clarks free hand with a loving touch

"If only everyone was like that." A mumbled quietly

"How have you and your brothers been handling this scare?" Lucia turned around and asked

"It hasn't got to out of hand yet, but we have been keeping and even closer eye and trying not to give any hint to our abilities. We just act as if everyone around us has a suspicion about our supernatural identities." I shrugged

"How did you react to Kenzi telling you, Mr. Kaiba?" Clark spoke over Lucia

"Surprisingly well." I laughed

Kaiba smiled at me and then replied, "I had actually invited Kenzi to dinner one night to talk about her parent's murder and their murder being mauled shortly after. I had suspicion that there was something more than what the police had released. I wanted to question her about it, but I wasn't prepared to be exposed to a whole new world."

I hung my head and hid my face in the shadow as the memories of that night and the night of my parent's murder came back. It was still a very tender subject to talk about. I looked up briefly and saw sadness in Clark's eyes as he too was reminded about the gruesome events of my parent's death. Clark was good friends with my father, and I would even go as far to say that he was my father's best friend. It hurts Clark just as much as it hurts me to be reminded of the brutality that was that week.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, "We had met a few days before and I had a feeling that Kaiba might have a connection to me, but I wasn't sure until that night at dinner. I ended up walking out of him, which of course he followed me and ended up coming back to the house and me and Caleb explained everything. The rest is history."

"And you two have been together ever since?" Lucia asked, but she knew the answer. I had told her what happened, but she wanted to know what Kaiba was going to say.

"Unfortunately no. we just recently got back together after a break." Kaiba said surprisingly calm

Lucia looked to me out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly.

"Awe, were are here, just before the sunset." Clark chirped as the large mansion came into sight

Clark pulled up into the snow covered circled drive and turned off the engine. Kaiba and I walked to the front doors and walked inside. We were met by a warm breeze caused by the door opening. There was a large fire rolling in the fire place heating the main floor with a welcomed heat. Kaiba unzipped his coat and draped it on a bar chair.

"Damn I was kind of hoping there wasn't going to be a fire." I cooed and looked to Kaiba with a seductive heat in my eyes

"I hope everything is in order. I did go ahead and stock the pantry and refrigerator. There is supposed to be a storm rolling in tonight so it'll be a little difficult to get back into town to get groceries." Lucia moved around the house as she explained, "Now like I said the towns people are aware of wolves so if you do need to go into town tomorrow it might be easiest to go as a wolf. There is a pack you can wear so you can carry anything you need."

"Thank you, both of you. I think we will be just fine. I don't think we plan to stay here for an extended period of time." I smiled warmly

"Now, if you don't mind, may I see it?" Lucia asked and blushed with embarrassment

"Of course." I replied and took off my coat and walked over to Kaiba who was standing in front of the fire

Lucia and Clark followed close behind. I stopped and smiled at Kaiba, he was standing with his hands behind him, warming them with the fire. I slid a hand under his shirt and on to his defined abs. I turned to see Lucia and Clark looking at us with their yellow and blue eyes. Both of their eyes grew wide as they saw the electric blue connection dance around us, the symbol of bond.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba leaned down and whispered in my ear

"They are looking at our bond." I smiled sweetly, "Do you want to see theirs?"

"They are mates?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows

"Yup," I turned back to Lucia and Clark, "Do you mind if I show him your bond? He's never mate another set of mates."

"Absolutely dear." Lucia cooed and grabbed onto Clark's hand

Blinked into my red eyes and kept my hand on Kaiba's skin. I heard a sharp intake a breath as he saw the dancing swirls of oranges and pinks that moved around Lucia and Clark.

"That is what mates look like." I looked up to Kaiba

"That is what people see when they look at us?" Kaiba asked in awe

"Ours is a mix of blues and it more like electrical currents bouncing between us. I think has something to do with our personalities. Clark and Lucia are very mild mannered, mellow. We are both assertive and dominate."

"There is an abstract beauty to it. I don't know how to describe it." Kaiba whispered still awe struck

"It's like the aurora borealis the way you normally see it." I insisted, "Thank you." I smiled and directed my attention back to Lucia and Clark.

"If you two need anything please don't hesitate to call." Lucia offered and Clark shook his head in agreement behind her

Kaiba and I smiled and appreciation and waved before they walked out of the house.

"So is that why you spend so much time up here?" Kaiba asked and sat down on the ledge in front of the fire.

"Because of them?" I questioned confused

"That and because of how accepted your kind is up here?"

"No, I don't spend time in town. I come up here for the weather and the scenery. It a good place to forget your thoughts and relax." I stood in front of him rocking on my heels, "So are you warmed up, or do you need generate a little more heat?"

Kaiba pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into him, "Between you and this fire I think I'll stay plenty warm."

"How romantic cuddled up next to the fire. Too bad I don't have a bear skin rug to lay on." I giggled, "Oh! But I do have a surprise for you!"

I jumped up from Kaiba's lap, grabbed my suitcase, took it to the master bedroom, and changed into the little bikini I bought before leaving Anchorage. I seductively walked back out to where Kaiba was sitting in front of the fire.

"I know there isn't white sandy beaches and crystal clear ocean, but there is white snow and a luxurious hot tub on the patio." I said apologetically, "So what do you say? You said you wanted to get me in a bikini, well here I am."

Kaiba stood up with a straight face and walked over to me. Once he was in front of me he caressed my cheek and kissed me passionately.

"Lead the way baby." Kaiba breathed


	9. Snowed In

We spent most of the night in the hot tub watching the snow fall gently to the ground as the oncoming storm slowly rolled in. When we woke up to the early afternoon hours we found several feet had fallen as we slept. The jet lag and time change had worn us out so much that we slept through the storm and through most of the day. The sun was blocked behind dark grey clouds and gave a gloomy feel to the day, but to me it was beautiful.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be heading to the spot today so what should we do instead?" I asked as I looked out the window to the beauty of freshly fallen snow.

Kaiba was gracefully moving around the kitchen as he cooked a brunch for the both of us. He was so engrossed with what he was doing that he didn't hear my question. I turned around and walked to the kitchen slowly as I watched him happily cook away. I sat down at the bar and continued to watch him move methodically as he broke eggs and flip bacon simultaneously.

"What are you making?" I asked intrigued

"Eggs Benedict." Kaiba smiled but never looked up from what he was doing

"You look happy when you are cooking." I smiled back

"It was one thing I could do that made my step-father somewhat happy." Kaiba shrugged

"That's sad…" I murmured "I'm sorry that you had to live with an evil and vile man as a child. Do you remember your birth parents?"

"A little, just general images of them smiling at me or riding in the car, but nothing significant." Kaiba said casually

"Do you want kids?" I asked cautiously

Kaiba froze and looked petrified by the question so I decided to answer to give him some relief, "I'm still undecided especially now. Caleb is one the one who likes kids, they make me nervous. I don't know how to describe it but I'm just afraid they won't like me. Then there is a part of me that wants to have a child. I'm not really ready for one yet though I like having my independence and worrying about a pack and a pup is the definition of crazy."

Kaiba relaxed as I told him of my indecisive feelings about children, "I spent most of my childhood raising Mokuba and hating my step-father. I don't know if I would make a good father, but there is still a part of me that wants to become a father just so I can be better than my step-father in that too. I've never told anyone but I like kids, but the make me nervous too."

"Well if anything that monster of a step-father taught you how to be a great one." I reassured him "No pressure on the whole kid thing." I winked and stood up to hug him

"Good, I don't need any rug rats running around anytime soon." Kaiba pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"Agreed!" I laughed "I'm going to go watch the news to see if the storm will be over tomorrow and I can map out a plan for our trek."

I stood up on my tip toes and pecked Kaiba on the cheek before walking back towards the large living room. I turned on the TV and turned the channel to the local TV station and sat down and listened to a local story about a moose and her babies taking over a family's back yard. I cooed at the adorable calves playing in the fresh snow as the family videotaped them.

"Breaking News out of Domino, a small town on the east coast of the lower 48 states, today as new footage has been submitted to ABC, NBC, and FOX about a predominate family being supernatural creatures." I sharp dressed new anchor announced and then the screen switched to a slightly grainy photo. "As you can see here two large wolves, one black and one blonde, are standing inside the home of Kaiba Corp's president Seto Kaiba. Now what we are about to show you might be frightening to young viewers, and viewer discretion is advised." The clip showed the large black wolf stalk toward a woman in at the other end of the frame, and then in the blink of an eye turn into a woman forcefully holding up the other woman. "As you see the wolf had turned into a female human and a source tells us that the woman is Co-owner and CEO of Silver Wolf Mining Co., Kenzi Argent."

My eyes grew wide as what I saw sunk in, "KAIBA!" I screamed loudly

I heard the sound of pots and pans clattering to the floor and then Kaiba was at my side with in seconds.

"What!?" Kaiba asked short of breath

I couldn't say anything and pointed to the TV with one hand and the other hand over my mouth and tears streaming down my face.

Kaiba looked down my arm to the where I was pointing, "It is still unknown the context in which we are seeing this video clip, but what is clear that there is some aggression in which Miss Argent is displaying towards the other woman in the video. We have still not been able to identify the other woman, but the source who submitted the video has pointed out that the other Argent siblings, Caleb and Corey, are present in this clip. The other wolf is believed to be Corey Argent, and Caleb can be seen here in the bottom left corner of this frame. The major networks are currently trying to get statements from both the Agrents and Seto Kaiba or their PR people. As we see it here this only more conformation that werewolves and possibly other supernatural creatures are real. We will keep you updated when more information is available." The sharp dressed new man said sternly and the TV went to a commercial break.

Neither of us said anything but stared wide eyed at the TV still trying to process what just happened. My thoughts raced through my mind a million miles per hour and drowned out the sounds of the TV. Tears still fell steadily down my cheeks as my brain continued to process the fact that I've been exposed. I just put myself, my brother, Mokuba, and worse of all Kaiba in extreme danger. My whole entire world had just shattered as I would now have to face the world being seen as a possible blood thirsty creature just based on a 10 second video. All because that bimbo bitch Gwen disrespected my parents. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks… Gwen, Gwen did this. My body started shaking out of furious anger. All I could think about was ripping her perfect little head from her perfect little body. Gwendolyn was a dead woman the moment I see her again. I balled my heads into fists and dug my finger nails into my palms drawing blood. I went from fear to anger in seconds. My eyes were shining red, my canine fangs dropped, and my claws took the place of my fingernails. A deep growl came rumbling down deep in my throat and it must have snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts. He turned to me with fear in his eyes, but it wasn't fear of me it was fear of what is to come.

"She did this, she knew what our plans were and she just fucked us over by beating us to the punch. She is going to make us look like monsters, murders, and criminals. Her petty jealously is going to ruin the lives of every werewolf and everyone who has associated with werewolves. She just started a civil war." I growled my body still shaking

Kaiba still didn't speak but watched me with wide eyed shock and confusion. I stomped out of the house and into the frigid cold and then up into a group of large pine trees. I swung and hit the truck of a tree square in the middle. I felt the bones in my hand break, and my knuckles began to bleed, but the tree splintered and began to fall. There was a large snapping sound and then a soft thud as the tree fell into the fresh snow powder. I babied my injured had as it began to heal and sat down on the fall tree. I ran my un-injured hand through my hair as I tried to collect my thoughts. I heard muffled footsteps coming through the snow. I didn't look up because I knew that it was Kaiba I just waited for him to take his spot next to me, but he didn't sit down. I looked up and saw him wearing a parka and holding out another for myself.

"I'm not cold." I said sternly and looked back down to the snow

I heard Kaiba sigh and finally sat down beside me. He draped the parka on my shoulders, but I shrugged it off and it fell behind me into the snow.

"I said I'm not COLD!" I yelled and stood up, "I'm burning up actually with a fiery rage. It is taking everything I have not to phase right now and run all the way back home so I can kill that cunt Gwen! I want to rip her throat out and watch her bleed to death. I want to feed her to a nest of vampires. I want to eat her fucking heart out of her chest while it's still beating. I want to watch the light fade in her stupid blue eyes as her life slips away and she spends her eternity in hell. She just ruined my life, my brother's lives, and your life! She took my forever away. I'm going to be hunted, not just by humans but by other werewolves. I just broke the cardinal rule of all supernatural creatures; don't expose yourself to humans. Any future I had has gone down drain. Every dream I had of spending my life with you is ruined all because some petty bitch has it out for me. Don't you see this is over?" Tears fell down my cheeks and almost froze instantly in the cold air

Kaiba remained calm and un-effected by the hostility in my voice and stood up to face me, "This," he gestured to the both of us, "Is not over. I told you I want to be with you during this and I'm going to. This isn't the end. I will help you and everyone like you so we can clear the names of all werewolves who live peacefully alongside humans. I'm not giving up on you, I'm not giving up on us, and we will figure this out."

His reassuring words broke me and I began to full on sob as a small glimmer of hope began to shine through the grim situation. Kaiba embraced me and consoled me as I cried. Just as that small glimmer of hope broke through the sun broke through the clouds and shone down on us as if it was a sign. I cried until no more tears could roll down my cheeks, and managed to compose myself to look up to the sky as the sun began to shine down.

"What do we do now? Where do we start? Mokuba, Corey, and Caleb are now all in danger. It's not safe in Domino anymore." I sniffled

"We'll bring them here for now and figure out where to go as a group." Kaiba said soothingly

"Okay I might be getting a little cold now." I mumbled embarrassed

I heard Kaiba laugh through his nose and loosened his embrace on me so I could bend down and pick up my parka.

"We have some phone calls to make…" I sighed

"Yes we do." Kaiba wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the house.

Once back inside I began to clean the mess in the kitchen after Kaiba dropped cooking wear and burned our brunch. Kaiba began looking for his cell phone but soon realized that neither him nor I had any service out in the middle of nowhere.

"Crap I forgot about that. There is a land line, but it's only for local calls, and the road are too bad to try and get to town. We can call Lucia and Clark, but after that news broadcast…" I stopped as thought about losing Lucia and Clark

At that time the landline rang causing both me and Kaiba to jump.

Kaiba answered, "Hello?"

I heard Lucia's panicked voiced come blaring out of the other end. Kaiba held the phone out away from his ear as Lucia's voice started to echo through the house.

"Are you two okay? I just saw the new, is everything true? I know it can't be; you kids aren't like that?" Lucia started spilling questions out a mile a minute

"Lucia! Lucia! Stop stop!" I tried to calmly talk into the phone

Soon Lucia's voice started to fade into the background, "Kenzi, Seto, its Clark."

"Clark! Please know that what that video is out of context! I can explain!" I choked out

"I know dear, I know. Your father raised a respectable daughter and I know that you wouldn't do that for no reason." Clark said serenely

"Mr…" Kaiba started

"Clark, please." Clark interrupted

"Clark, we clearly have a situation, but we need to get ahold of our families and get them here as quickly as possible, and we are going to need some help." Kaiba explained

"I understand son, but with this weather it won't be today. The only way you can talk to them is to make into town, but only Kenzi will be able to do that." Clark replied

"Clark, can you and Lucia come to us?" I asked

"Absolutely dear," Clark said sweetly "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Kaiba looked to me for explanation as soon as the line went dead and he put the phone back on the receiver.

"I'm not going to town alone. I don't know how badly the locals will react to this, and I'll rather have someone they trust come with me. Plus they are our means of transportation to town to pick up our siblings when that time comes, so we need to tell them everything. The plans for mainstreaming, Gwen; everything." I explained

"I understand and I agree." Kaiba shook his head in understanding

Kaiba and I paced the house as we waited for Lucia and Clark. Time ticked by extremely slowly. I looked up to the clock what felt like twenty times in a minute expecting it to be hours later. As we continued pacing I had a tingling run down my spine, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by a comforting sensation.

"They're here." I announced and went to open the door

As soon as I opened the door and large blue gray wolf and a slightly smaller grey and white wolf came trotting in.

"Wait here I'll find something for you to wear." I looked to Lucia, "Clark will you accompany me to town?"

Clark bowed in acceptance and I left to go find Lucia some clothes so she can change. I came back with some clothes that I had left on previous visits. I draped the clothing on Lucia's shoulders and she walked into a spare bedroom to change. After a few minutes Lucia came back out dressed.

"Oh my poor dear," Lucia quickly walked over to me and embraced me in a hug, "What is going on?"

"Well it's a really long story, but first I would like to head to town and call my brothers. Kaiba can fill you in with what is going on so far." I turned to look at Kaiba sitting calmly on the couch

"I'll be just a minute." I told Clark and then went over to Kaiba

"What do you want me to tell Mokuba?" I asked as I stood in front of Kaiba

Kaiba stood and placed on hand gently on my jaw comforting me, "Just tell him not to talk to anyone, and that Caleb and Corey will come and get him and he'll be flying here to us tomorrow. Don't sound panicked or he'll panic too. Just reassure him that everything is okay, because it is."

I shook my head, "Okay. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Kaiba leaned down and kissed me softly before we separated. I ran into the same spare room Lucia had and shifted. I came back out and Lucia opened the door for us. Clark and I started out in a dead sprint towards town. I was only 5 miles to town, but with all the fresh and deep snow it slowed us down considerably. We hit large drifts and we had to almost jump in and out of them to make and progress. It took almost an hour to get 5 miles. We made it to town and slowed down to a trot as we made our way to the local internet café that had phones for long distance calls. I was relaxed by the sight of a few other wolves roaming the streets alongside the locals. If anyone in town has seen the video it either didn't affect them or they only trusted their local werewolves. No one paid us any mind; a few people even smiled and waved at us.

"Clark is that you?" a voice behind us asked

Clark and I turned around to a tall and thick lumber jack looking man equipped with the plaid get up, the plaid trapper hat, and a ginger red beard. Honestly the man looked like he was straight out of the Brawny commercial, but a ginger.

" _Who is that?"_ I barked softly

" _Pax Samson."_ Clark replied back as the man began to approach us

"Who is that with you? That a new wolf in these woods? I don't think I've seen you around town before. How about we go to the tavern and grab a drink." Pax bellowed happily

Clark gave me a quick look before shaking his head from side to side.

"Well where are you two off to? I want to meet whoever is inside that good looking wolf. Beautiful coat by the way. Anyways have you seen the news lately about them Argent kids? Man what their father would say if he was still alive today!" Pax chuckled

A pit formed in my stomach. I wasn't sure how Pax felt about what was said in the news. I gave Clark a wary look. Clark moved his body around in a few different gestures that must have signified that Clark and I were in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it! I'll be seeing you two around! I hope to meet you in your human form soon!" Pax waved and continued in the direction he was heading

Clark and I continued down the street and found the café a few blocks away. Clark pushed the door open with his head and bell chimed above us. As soon as the bell chimed an elderly gray haired lady came shuffling out of the back room.

"Awe another set of wolves. Hold on dears let me get you a couple of robes." The old lady shuffled back into the backroom

" _What are Pax's standings on outsider werewolves?"_ I woofed quietly

" _He is a lifelong citizen here; he has seen more wolves come and go as anyone else. Don't worry about him._ " Clark replied

" _Are their people here I should be worried about?"_ I whined

"No, no dearie. Everyone in this quaint town is very understanding of wolves. Even us elderly wolves." The old lady came shuffling back out holding two robes, "Men on the left, woman on the right."

The old lady placed the robes on our shoulders and we walked into our rooms to change.

"I apologize I was not aware you were a werewolf." I said as I came out of the changing room

"Oh that is no problem sweetie. These old bones don't shift anymore, but I still got my sense of smell, hearing, and best of all sight." The lady smiled sweetly, "I'm Irene by the way, and you are."

I hesitated for a moment trying to decide on whether or not to tell her my real name. Irene seemed nice enough and understanding so I took the chance.

"Kenzi Argent, ma'am." I returned her sweet tone

"You don't say? I knew your grandfather back when we were both young and spry. What a nice gentleman. Your grandmother was a lucky woman. What I would have given to be his mate." Irene chuckled, "How are you holding up? I saw the news, but us werewolves don't act like that without good reason."

"Well that is kind of why I'm here. I need to make some phone calls to my brothers and my… umm, mate's brother also." I explained in a hurry

"Right this way I'll get you all set up." Irene began to shuffle her way to the other end of the store where a line of phones sat on divided desks

"So what is that whole video about?" Irene asked nonchalantly

"Umm, well the other woman was disrespecting my parents." I confessed

"Well with parents like yours I would have been pretty upset to." Irene laughed "Okay just sit here and there's a card with instructions on how to call out. Take your time dear I'll be up front when you're done."

Irene shuffled back to the front where Clark was also waiting. I heard her started up a conversation with Clark about me and my family. She was such a sweet old lady it was a little reassurance that maybe everyone in this town won't come after me if they knew I was here. I smiled softly to myself and then took the seat at the desk and followed to directions to call Caleb.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice came through

"Caleb! Are you alright?" I shrieked

"Kenzi! Oh thank god! I've been calling you all day!" Caleb lectured

"I'm sorry I don't have service up here. I'm in an internet café right now. Where is Corey?" I said apologetically

"He's here next to me; we are at the house."

"I need you two to get on a plane and come up to Fort Yukon as soon as possible. Get Mokuba too, it's not safe in Domino anymore." I choked back tears, "Take a small plane so you don't have to switch to a commercial flight once in Alaska."

"Okay, we'll pack and call to get one of our planes set up." Caleb said calmly

"I'm going to call Mokuba and tell him you're coming to get him in 10 minutes okay? Keep him with you, protect him." I said as sternly as I could manage through fear and tears

"I'll send Corey for him. We're safe right now, but things are starting to heat up. Lots of phone calls are coming to the office. I've spoken to the local packs already; they're not happy but they aren't going to come after us. They know that we have been an asset to them and that we would never intentionally put werewolf kind in danger." Caleb reassured me

I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, we own them a great debt of gratitude."

"I'll see you soon."

"Call our landline when you're in Alaska, we can get local calls so it should work as long as you're in Alaska." I gave Caleb the phone number and we hung up.

I set the phone down on the receiver and then pick it back up and dialed the phone number Kaiba had told me.

"Seto?" Mokuba's frightened voice came through the other end

"No Mokuba it's Kenzi. Seto told me to call." I replied a little sad to disappoint him

"Kenzi! Are you two okay? I keep getting phone calls from news reporters. What's going on?" Mokuba was on the verge of tears

"We're fine I promise. We are in Alaska and there isn't any cell phone service. Corey is coming for you; he'll be there in 10 minutes. Pack a bag with lots of cold weather clothes, you're coming to Alaska where we are. Don't talk to anyone other than Caleb and Corey okay? They'll keep you safe I swear." I tried to keep a steady voice

"Okay, where is Seto?" Mokuba seemed to calm down knowing he was coming to us

"At the house; there was a big snow storm last night and it's pretty hard to get into town." I replied softly

"Okay tell him I'm okay, but Gwen has come to the house 3 times already today." Mokuba said calmly, "I pretended I wasn't here, and the butler told her that she is not allowed inside anymore, but she keeps coming back."

"Mokuba, when was the last time she was there and who was with her?" I said a little panicked

"It was her and another lady, one of her friends I'm assuming. Why?" Mokuba was staring to get afraid again

"She's probably the one that submitted the footage. Get away from the house as soon as Corey gets there. She can't be around when he's there okay? She wants to get more incriminating evidence against us." I explained

"Okay, she was here about an hour ago. I don't think she be back for at least another hour." Mokuba said bravely

"Good, get packed we'll see you soon." I said sweetly and we hung up.

I took a steady breath before standing up and going back to where Clark and Irene were waiting.

"Is everything okay dear? You look like you've been crying." Irene asked concerned

I reached up and touched my damp cheek, "I'll be better once my family is here safely."

"Clark has in told me everything. Don't worry about the town's folk. They don't judge us wolves; they have lived with us for decades now and never a problem. They'll understand the situation, you're safe here." Irene smiled warmly

"Thank you Irene that really means a lot to me." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Now you get back to your man." Irene got up and shuffled back and opened our changing doors

Clark and I changed out of the robes and shifted back into our wolf forms. We both padded back out into the main café where Irene waited to take the robes. As Irene slide the robe off of my shoulders she patted my neck and gave me a one armed hug.


	10. You'll Never Be Alone Again

Clark and I started back towards the house, and this time the trek didn't seem to take near as long as it did on the way to town. We were going to follow our first path but in the short amount of time we spent in town enough snow fell to cover our tracks. Once we made it up to the front steps of the house I could smell food being cooked inside and my mouth started to salivate. Within seconds of us stepping onto the deck the door was being opened and the aroma of steak, potatoes, and a variety of vegetables came wafting outside.

"Hurry, hurry, come in. Don't let all the heat get out. I've made a little dinner for us so go get changed back into your clothes." Lucia hustled us inside

"Shake that snow off your fur so you don't track it through the house." Lucia started brushing off Clark's fur

I hear Clark groan in protest, but we both stopped in the foyer and gave a good shake sending drops of water all over the walls and furniture.

"Well that wasn't a good idea either… Oh well go on go get dressed so we can all eat." Lucia continued to be motherly

Clark just let out a huff and walked into living room, but rubbed up against Lucia in thanks for her kindness and understanding of my current situation.

"Oh don't worry about it dear, you're family." Lucia wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me

I trotted into the living room where Kaiba sat on the couch with the news on talking about the weather. Clark had gone into the spare bedroom to change so I laid on the floor in front of Kaiba's feet panting heavily and waited.

"I better go tell Clark that clothes on the bed are for him. Thank you again Seto." Lucia said thoughtfully as she came back

Kaiba smiled kindly as Lucia walked towards the spare bedroom, "Well we brought plenty before coming up here."

Kaiba nudged my ribs with foot and I was suddenly enveloped in the feeling of creepy-crawlies. It felt like millions of tiny bugs were crawling all over me. I rolled over on my back and began to squirm around trying to stop the sensation. I groaned and growled as I rolled around on the floor and rubbed up against the furniture trying to settle the itching. I looked like a dog right after the bath going crazy rubbing their face in the carpet and running around like a maniac.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba laughed

I rumbled a complaint and continued my spastic fit.

"She said you touched her with your feet, and that she hates feet." Clark answered as he came out of the spare room

Once I saw that Clark was no longer in the spare room I bolted up and sprinted into the room. When I came out I was still shivering with the feeling of millions of bugs on my skin.

"Thank you for this!" I shuttered as I scratched my arms

"How about we eat, maybe that'll make you feel better." Lucia comforted me and led me towards the kitchen

Clark and Kaiba followed behind and I could hear them both snickering as I continued to squirm uncomfortably. We all sat down at the dining room table; Kaiba sat at the next to me and Clark across from him waiting for Lucia to take her place on his right. Lucia carried out a large tray with perfectly cooked steaks, roasted potatoes, and green beans. We dug in and ate in silence for a while none of us knew how to start the conversation that was looming above us.

"So how was the trek into town?" Lucia broke the silence first

"Snow drifts are getting pretty tall. It took us quite a while just to get through them. Irene enjoyed meeting Kenzi. It brought up lots of stories about her grandfather that I had to sit through for the hundredth time." Clark said casually

"Oh Clark, don't be so cruel to Irene. She's just a lonely old wolf." Lucia threatened

Kaiba leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Who's your grandfather?"

"I don't know. He died before I was born. He was my dad's dad that is all I know." I whispered back "Dad never really talked about him much… Actually he avoided talking about him."

"That isn't entirely your father's fault." Clark directed his attention to us, "Your grandfather was a harsh man, and he had different views. He was very against your mother and father being together because she wasn't a true born werewolf."

"I guess it's a good thing he isn't around today." I smiled and gently placed a hand on Kaiba's

Lucia and Clark exchanged hesitant looks, and avoided eye contact with me for several seconds.

"What?" I asked skeptically

"I promised your father…" Clark started

"My father is dead." I said coldly

Clark sighed and looked to Lucia for guidance.

"She's a grown woman, Clark. I think it's time she knew." Lucia said reassuringly

"Your grandfather is still alive. After he passed down his alpha status to your father he was chased out of the family. I don't know where he is currently, but last we knew he was somewhere in Scandinavia." Clark explained

The room grew deafly silent as everyone waited for my response.

"Well there is no need to hunt him down now. As far as I'm concerned he is still dead." I shrugged

The tension in the room seemed to disappear instantly and there was an audible sigh of relief from both Clark and Lucia.

"Well since we all got over that awkward hurdle, what are we going to do about the video?" Lucia asked awkwardly

"As much as I hate pushing this back I think we need to wait until everyone is here before we make a plan." Kaiba said sternly

Kaiba continued to explain to Clark about what happened with Gwen, and our plans to mainstream before Gwen fucked it all up.

"The boys will be here tomorrow. I told Caleb to call the landline when they land in Anchorage so we can plan out when we need to pick them up from the airport." I chimed in when Kaiba finished

"According to the news the weather will clear up tonight and we should be able to make it to the airport tomorrow with the Jeep." Lucia pointed out

Kaiba relaxed next to me as we brought up Mokuba being with us soon, but Kaiba kept the same stoic expression through the entire conversation.

"Well Clark, I think we should get going. We'll see you two tomorrow. Call me when you know what time the plane lands." Lucia said politely

Both of them stood up and walked to the spare bedroom to shift again. I followed them to the front door so I could let them out.

"Thank you both for everything. We'll see you tomorrow." I said kindly

The two wolves bowed in appreciation and then took off sprinting into the night. I watched them until I could no longer see them past the falling snow, and then closed the door and locking it behind me. I went back to the dining room where Kaiba was picking up plates. I walked in quietly and began to help. Neither of us said anything; we carried plates into the kitchen and began to load the dishwasher. Once we were finished Kaiba leaned against the counter watching me begin to straighten the kitchen.

"We came here to escape the drama for a while, yet it seems to follow us where ever we go." I tried to lighten the mood

"Why does this happen to us every time we get comfortable with each other?" Kaiba jested back

"Welcome to the life with a supernatural girlfriend." I laughed "I promise you that our relationship won't be boring."

"Clearly." Kaiba full bodied laughed and hugged me from behind

"But just once I want to have a normal relationship for longer than a day." I sighed and turned around in Kaiba's arms

"That would make our life boring." Kaiba quipped "We'll get through this."

Kabia gently brushed a lock of hair away from my face and tucked it softly behind my ear. The trace of his touch left a tingling sensation in its path. My body became aware of every fiber of my shirt against my skin, the heat coming off of Kaiba's skin, the smell of his cologne. This was what falling in love felt like; the constant yearning for his touch, my every thought was of him, being away from made me feel incomplete, and a pit formed in my stomach even thinking about being away from him.

I pressed my body closer to him, "Are you scared?"

Kaiba's embrace on me got tighter as my question sunk in, "No…"

"I am…" I murmured

"I know." Kaiba whispered muffled by my hair

We stood in the kitchen for a long while holding each other letting the emotions wash over us.

"I think I'm going to shower and head to bed." I sighed and pushed away

I trudged my way into the master bathroom and got into the shower. I let the hot water steam around me and wash the fear off. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my long hair as if it was pulling away my anxiety. The longer I stayed under the water the more relaxed I felt. My body was slowly releasing the tension that was building since I saw the news this morning. Once my skin began to prune and my body felt like a well done noodle, I got out of the shower and wrapped a fuzzy cotton towel around me. I walked out to see Kaiba sitting on top of all the blankets on the bed reading my book. He peered up from the edge of the book as I entered the room and followed me with his eyes as I went to the closet. I came back out in my pajama pants and a tank top and Kaiba never took his gaze off of the door when I entered the closet. I threw the blankets back on the bed and climbed under them. I rolled over and laid on my side and looked up to Kaiba who continued to read my book.

"Read to me." I cooed

Kaiba side eyed me and smirked, "Are you a child?"

I rolled my eyes and gently kicked him with my foot under covers, "Shut up, just read."

"I can't shut up and read at the same time." Kabia said smugly

"Oh fuck you. Never mind." I huffed

Kaiba slammed the book shut and put it down on the side table, and in the blink of the eye was sitting on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I stammered through my giggling

"Turn over." Kaiba commanded and rolled me over on my stomach

Kaiba pushed up my tank top and pulled it over my head and threw in on the floor. Kaiba started my lower back and ran his thumbs up my spine with comfortable pressure. I sighed in pleasure as the knots in my back began to loosen. Kaiba reached up and gripped my shoulders and began to massage them in a circular motion causing several bones to pop in my spine. As my body began to relax even further moans of contentment would escape my throat unwarranted. After a few minutes I felt Kaiba's fingertips gently tracing the lines of my scars. Each scar he traced my brought back the painful memories of how I got them.

"Stop." I breathed harshly

Kaiba stopped mid-touch on top of the wrap around scar from my bear fight.

"I have to look at them every day, and I don't need to you to remind me that their there." I said sternly

"Are you ashamed of them?" Kaiba asked and placed his hands at my sides

"Yes, they are proof of the horrendous things I have done. Proof of the monster that now lays dormant inside." I murmured "I wish I could make them go away."

I heard a deep groan from Kaiba and then I was being rolled back over onto my back.

"What about his one?" Kaiba forcefully poked at the pale puckered scar on my shoulder where I got shot by the man who came to take Kaiba.

"You risked yourself so I and Mokuba did not get taken that night. You attacked that man knowing he had a gun and it got you shot." Kaiba said harshly "That isn't a monster."

"And this one." Kaiba moved down to my ribs to the long jagged scar where the hunter stabbed me "You protected your brothers and avenged your parents getting this."

"I'm not saying all of these scars came from doing good deeds; I know you have a few from doing stupid shit, but there isn't a scar on your beautiful body that shows you are a monster." Kaiba stressed "You. Are. Not. A monster. You willing throw yourself in front of guns; you constantly put your own life on the line for others. You hunt monsters just to protect a town. You have helped more people than you can imagine. If anything these scars tell a story of heroism."

Kaiba reached up and caressed my face in his long fingers. With his thumb he wiped away a lone tear falling down my cheek.

"When I read that book and I read the stories of Hercules and all the other demi-gods and their trials they remind me of you. Everything you have gone through to prove that you are worthy." Kaiba confessed while gliding his thumb over my cheek bone

"I love you, and all of your scars." Kaiba breathed

My eyes widened with those three little words. Three words I wasn't expecting to hear from a man who has been damaged by people who are supposed to love him. Words from a man that has hardly been shown love. Love, an emotion, a feeling, that has been taken from him since he was a child. Kaiba put up a wall a long time ago to protect him from being hurt by those who were supposed to love him, but in this moment that wall came crumbling down. I reached up and took his face in both of my heads and I lifted myself up to meet him. I looked deep into his piercing blue eyes and saw that he was no longer lonely, but instead I saw love and nurture welling over again and again. I fixed a broken man, and now all he wants is to fix me. He loves me, and I love him.

"I…I love you too." I replied choking on the words as both they and tears were trying to break free at the same time.

We both leaned into each other; our faces centimeters apart. His breath fanned across my face smelling sweetly of mint and a hint of cognac. I felt his eyelashes brush against my skin and his nose brushed against mine. Our lips met briefly barely touching. The slight touch of his soft lips made me yearn for more. I adjusted my hands and pulled him by the jaw forcing our lips to meet again. The kiss was passionate; our lips pressed together both of us breathing hard, and our breath hot against each other's skin. Our lips parted and our tongues explored each other. Dancing, tangled, intertwined they moved as one. I felt my body, my soul, molding together with his. In this moment I felt as if we were one; our love solidified. Kaiba's hand move from my face to my back pushing me harder against him, and the curves of my body fit perfectly against him. The kiss continued growing more and more passionate as the seconds ticked by. My bare chest pressed firmly against him; I could feel his heart beat against my skin. Our hands began to explore each other's body; pushing and pulling sending wave after wave of bliss through my skin. This wasn't lust it was love; a true and pure love. We separated both struggling to catch our breath. Our foreheads pressed together, both of us unmoving. Kaiba eventually reached up and pulled me away so he good look at me with a loving gaze. I looked up to him through my eyelashes returning his heartfelt gaze.

"You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." Kaiba promised


	11. One Surprise After Another After Another

It was early in the morning and Kaiba laid on the bed sound asleep. I had woken up some time ago and couldn't fall back asleep. I was standing on a small balcony just outside the master bedroom enjoying the cold air on my skin. The sun began to slowly rise lightening the sky in a dull gray haze. The boy's plane wouldn't come in until late afternoon, and I was growing impatient and anxious. I heard the sounds of the snow crunching under someone's weight close to the house and jumped down from the balcony landing softly onto a snow drift. The snow was bitter cold against my bare feet, but I was more worried about a possible intruder. I slowly crawled my way towards the sound of footsteps in order sneak up on whoever was trying to spy on us. I caught a scent and was surprised by how familiar it was to me. Stopped trying to sneak up on the person and began to casually walk in their direction.

"Hello Hannah." I said calmly

"Bailey! Or I guess I should be calling you by your real name, Kenzi." Hannah exclaimed startled "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you for one and I smelled you for two. I told you, you need to be more aware of your foot steps in the snow, and you reek of body odor." I shrugged

"I've been running all night! I saw the news; do you want to explain what the fuck is going on?" Hannah asked angrily

"Are you alone?" I ignored her hostility

"Yeah because no one wanted to come. I don't blame them seeing as though you lied to us for almost 2 years. I figured that maybe you have a good reason as to why you've been hiding your true identity, so I came… alone…" Hannah said in a huff

"I'll tell you everything, but let's do it inside, it's freezing and I don't have any shoes." I stammered through chattering teeth

We walked together back to the front of the house, but the door was locked.

"Fuck… I jumped off the balcony when I heard you." I hissed

"Where's your hunk of a man? He didn't leave you because of that video?" Hannah asked smugly

"You think you have a chance with him?" I asked sarcastically

"If he went for you then maybe…" Hannah rolled her eyes

"Well sorry, but he's asleep upstairs. Come on we got to go back around and wake him up. The balcony door is still opened so hopefully he'll hear us." I laughed and walked past Hannah

Hannah sighed as I crushed her dream, but followed at my heels. We stopped in front of the spot where I jumped from the balcony. I opened my mouth to holler up to Kaiba, but before I could make a sound a snowball went flying through the air and into the opened door.

"What the fuck! Dude my carpet, and the bed isn't that close to the door you'll never hit him." I exclaimed

"Challenge accepted." Hannah gave me an malicious smile, and backed up several steps

Hannah balled up a large snow ball and sent it through the open door. I heard a thud as it hit the floor, but Kaiba still didn't wake.

"He's going to be pissed if you hit him." I chided a little amused thinking about Kaiba getting hit with a snowball

Hannah threw a couple more snowballs without success, but right as I was going to tell her to give up her last snowball clearly collided with something solid. A few seconds later I heard Kaiba stirring and cussing to himself.

"You hit him, and he's not happy." I giggled and Hannah joined in

Hannah came back up to stand me as Kaiba walked out onto the balcony wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. Kaiba was raking his fingers through his hair to tame his bed head and stretching his arms up above him causing both Hannah and I to gape at him with our mouths open.

"Good morning babe… Umm do you mind letting us in?" I asked sheepishly

"Hi…" Hannah waved awkwardly

Kaiba looked down to the both of us baffled by why I was down there, why Hannah was here, and how I got down there if I didn't go through the door.

"Umm… sure… I'll meet you at the front door." Kaiba stammered

"Don't bother putting on a shirt!" Hannah yelled after Kaiba

I elbowed her hard in the ribs before walking back around towards the front.

"What? I can't appreciate a good looking man?" Hannah asked

"Sometime you and I are more alike than I like to admit." I huffed

We made it back around to the front door where Kaiba was waiting with the door open, and despite Hannah's request he put on a tee-shirt.

"Thanks." I whispered and pecked him on the lips

"No problem…" Kaiba replied hesitantly as he watched Hannah enter the house, "What's going on?"

"Hannah saw the news and wants to know why I hid my identity, and what is going on. You know the same questions the whole world is probably asking." I shrugged

"That aired yesterday; how did you get here so quickly?" Kaiba asked Hannah

"I ran all night. I was at Mt. McKinley." Hannah said casually

"Oh, naturally of course running is the first thing I would think of too." Kaiba breathed sarcastically

"Someone is cranky in the morning." Hannah laughed

"Well it's the break of dawn and someone hit me with a snowball while I was sleeping. Sorry for not greeting you with bells on." Kabia snapped

"Well how about we have some breakfast, and more importantly coffee." I grabbed Kaiba's hand and drug him to the kitchen; Hannah giggling behind us.

"Hannah, you should shower actually; you really do stink." I scrunched my nose, "You can borrow some of my clothes."

"Just like old times!" Hannah took off skipping up the stairs towards the master bedroom

"Care to explain?" Kaiba crossed his arms and gave me an accusatory look

"I don't know what she is doing here other than to get answers, I swear. She just showed up this morning. I heard someone walking around, and in the heat of the moment I jumped off the balcony into the snow drift and began looking for them. I found Hannah instead." I reassured him

"But a snowball really? You could have just yelled." Kaiba replied annoyed

"Not my idea, that was all her, I was going to yell, but she was very persistent." I giggled

Kaiba was not amused and glared at me for a few moments before finally sighing and enveloping me in a warm hug.

"You're actually cold to the touch for once." Kaiba stated

"It's fucking cold out there!" I shrieked

"You picked this place; we could be on the white beaches of the Maldives were I'm pretty positive that werewolves wouldn't try to swim to." Kaiba said sarcastically

"I'll remember that next time I ruin the lives of all supernatural kind; Pick an island to runaway to so pissed off werewolves can't literally run to you." I laughed

"I'm glad you see the logic in it." Kaiba held me a little tighter, "So about that coffee…"

"You have to let me go if you want coffee." I pointed out

"That's a hard decision…" Kaiba grumbled, but eventually let go of me

I began to move around the kitchen making coffee and omelets simultaneously. About ten minutes later Hannah came bouncing down the stairs, her hair still wet, and was wearing a pair of my running tights and skin tight tee-shirt. I rolled my eyes and smiled as she tried to seductively wave at Kaiba. She was intentionally trying to make Kaiba feel uncomfortable.

"You're kind of a bitch." I said sternly with a hit of humor

"I know; it's fun." She said casually and sat extra close to Kaiba

Kaiba completely ignored her and didn't even acknowledge her advances. I wasn't afraid of Hannah trying to take Kaiba away. This was just something she does to get to know people. Hannah likes to push people's buttons and see how far she can push them before they break. She gets a kick out of making situations awkward.

"Alright so spill; what the fuck is going on?" Hannah asked nonchalantly as she sipped coffee

I took a steady breath and began to tell her about everything that had happen to Kaiba and me before I met her, and then explained what was going on in the video.

"So you two have been planning to expose us this whole time? Were you ever going to tell me or just let me find out like the rest of world?" Hannah asked hurt

"No! I was going to tell everyone before we made a public statement. I swear Hannah I wanted to tell you when we ran into each other at Cabela's." I tried to assure her

"I want to help. Maybe the pack will still listen. There isn't a point in hiding anymore. Everyone is already starting to believe anyways, but we need to get a head of this and clear the air." Hannah rested her head in her hand, "I'm exhausted."

"Go get some sleep. We aren't going to make a plan until my brothers and Kaiba's brother arrive later this afternoon." I ordered politely; I was reverting back into my alpha tone quickly with Hannah being around

"Oh I finally get to meet my competition!" Hannah laughed, stood up, and began to go back upstairs to the master bedroom again

"Not in our bed!" I yelled after her

"Hannah came back unashamed about being caught, "Oh 'our' bed; how adorable a wolf with her little human."

I growled as she trudged by and I saw her smiling smugly, "Goodnight Hannah."

I heard the spare bedroom door shut and I moved to sit on Kaiba's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my breasts and I rested my chin on top of his tousled hair.

"Ignore her, she is pretty childish. She likes to be annoying." A murmured

"I've been ignoring her since she walked in the door." Kaiba mumbled muffled by my boobs in his face

"Comfortable down there?" I giggled cause my chest to shake

Kaiba buried his face deeper in my cleavage as I giggled and I heard him moan happily.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Hannah screamed from her room

"FUCK YOU, HANNAH!" I screamed back

"Yes please if you're offering!" Hannah poked her head out from behind the door

"Go to sleep." I narrowed my eyes

Hannah laughed maniacally as she shut the door again.

"This is going to be fun…" I rolled my eyes and got up from Kaiba's lap

Hannah slept for most of the day, and Kaiba and I spent the day trying to kill time by playing chess; which apparently I suck at, and a variety of card games. Around noon the sun came out and we had lunch on the patio. Granted we were both bundled up, but the sun was still fairly warm. Shortly after I finally got a phone call from Caleb saying that they landed in Anchorage and they will be taking off shortly to Fort Yukon. Thankfully their plane was approved to make the flight path over the mountains, so they wouldn't have to switch to a commercial flight. I called Lucia and Clark and told them that it would be about two hours until the boys landed, and they decided to come over ahead of time to hash out who would go with them. It was decided that Clark and Lucia would be the ones to go just in case any news stations caught word of the boys traveling up here. We didn't want to risk them seeing me or Kaiba at the airport, even if it was just a small town municipal airport. Hannah woke up shortly before Lucia and Clark left for town, and I tried to convince her not to give my brother's to much shit about taking my alpha status before either one of them can. I'm pretty sure everything I told her went in one ear and out the other because she gave me a blank stare the entire time. The time from when Lucia and Clark left every minute felt more like an hour. I wanted my brothers here more than anything just so we could all be safe again. Even Kaiba was growing impatient and irritable. Hannah was probably more to do with that then the slow passage of time, but it grew worse while we waited for everyone to return. I sat next to him but we didn't touch; just being next to him was enough to settle my nerves a little. About an hour later I heard the jeep rumbling up the drive and I jumped up and ran to the door to meet them. Once Clark turned the engine off I sprinted outside to embrace both of my brothers. The three of us nearly feel over when I tackled into them, but they both wrapped their arms around me and returned my hug.

"Are you all okay? No problems? No one tried talking to you?" I flooded them with questions

"No problems at all; everything went just fine." Caleb said calmly and wiped a tear from my eye

I turned to see Mokuba and Kaiba standing on the front steps watching us intently.

"Come inside it's cold." I sniffled and ushered everyone inside

"So these are the brother's I've heard so much about?" Hannah cooed as she was leaning against a wall

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Hannah this is Corey and Caleb. This is Hannah one of my beta's."

Caleb stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hannah. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

I noticed Caleb's amours gaze, "No! Oh for the love of god please no!"

Neither Hannah nor Caleb paid me any attention; Hannah had the same star struck look on her face as they both moved towards each other. Caleb took Hannah's hand in his and from the instant they touched I knew it was going to be my worst nightmare.

"Fuck me…" I grumbled

Kaiba laughed, "What is it? Let Caleb have a little fun while he's here."

"They're mates." I said through gritted teeth

"Seriously?" Kaiba asked enthusiastically

I laced my fingers through Kaiba's and changed my eyes over so we could both see the bond between them move around like waves on the beach. There was a mix of purples and yellows as Hannah and Caleb continued to stare lovingly at each other.

"No way!" Corey exclaimed "That's awesome! Now both of you have found your mates."

I rubbed my forehead exasperated by the thought of how my life will be forever affected by the constant presences of Hannah.

"What? I don't see what everyone else is." Mokuba asked feeling let out

Corey gripped Mokuba's wrist and Mokuba's eyes grew wide as he was finally seeing what everyone else was.

"That is so cool!" Mokuba was almost bouncing up and down

"Alright you two you can stare at each other later. Right now we have a lot to discuss." I said sternly

We all walked into the living room to sit down. Hannah and Caleb walked in hand in hand and of course sat next to each other on the love seat. Mokuba, Corey took a couple of arm chairs, and that left myself, Kaiba, Clark, and Lucia on the couch.

"I'm assuming Mokuba you were introduced to Clark and Lucia?" I looked to Mokuba

"Oh yeah, they told they are werewolves too and that they've know you guys for a long time." Mokuba answered

"Okay good. Well I really don't know where to start." I looked to Kaiba

"I think I do." Kaiba got down on one knee in front of me and took my hand, "Marry me?"

The room grew silent as everyone looked to us with excitement. I looked down to Kaiba confused by the sudden question.

"I'm serious; if we come out as being engaged with the plans to get married soon it might make you all look by far more kind. That way through the wedding planning the news can get the real insight to who you really are. Cover up the negative press with as much of our love we can. I'm not just asking you to marry me because of that though. I love you, all of you. You have changed my life in more ways than I can count. I promised you that I would be with you through all of this, and no better way than promising you forever. I want you next to me for everything to come. So I'll as again… Kenzi Argent, marry me?" Kaiba eyes shone with passion and love as he looked deeply into mine

"Yes…" I whispered as tears of happiness pushed their way out of my tear ducts, "Yes Seto Kaiba, I will absolutely marry you."

I threw myself into him wrapping my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so we were both standing, my feet inches off the ground.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear as we continued to embrace each other.


	12. Aurora and Arousal

All of the conversations in the room were just a dull hum in my ears. All I saw and I all I could hear was Kaiba and his steady heart beat as he continued hold me close to his chest. My heart was on the brink of bursting from the love I was feeling from Kaiba, and from all the family around me. In this small moment it didn't feel like I was in danger of world-wide hate. Love conquers all; that was what our business plan was for our announcement. Flood the news with love and acceptance. If everyone can see how much I love this man then maybe there would a hope for acceptance by the human race.

"Oh Clark doesn't this remind you of when we got engaged!?" Lucia cooed as Kaiba and separated

"Except for the fact that all of supernatural kind is in the cross hairs." Clark replied

"I'm really happy for you two and all, but we need to do something a little bit sooner than your wedding." Caleb chimed in

"Oh let them have their moment!" Hannah slapped Caleb's chest, "It's not every day a werewolf gets engaged to their mate!"

"He has a point, but this is a place to start." Kaiba replied warmly

The talk of the night turned serious after that. It was decided that going back into the lower 48 would be too much of a risk and we would have to make due up here. Hannah began calling as many people from my adopted pack to explain the situation. Caleb stayed close to her side and vouched for me as much as he could. Clark and I made plans to speak with as many of the local wolves as we could in hopes of getting good graces with them. I needed to make sure that we were all save here from not just the local humans but from the local werewolves. Lucky for me Clark and Lucia are well respected by everyone and it would be a good start. Kaiba and Mokuba felt a little out of place as we handled the supernatural side of our plan, but I tasked them with setting up news conferences for the announcement of our engagement. Lucia played the motherly role and brought us tea or coffee (hot chocolate in Mokuba's case) as we all worked. We worked late into the night and one by one everyone started to fall asleep on the couches or where ever they were working. Caleb and Hannah fell asleep in each other's arms from their place on the couch. Clark fell asleep in a recliner, but Lucia managed to shake him awake so they could head home. I tried to nudge Corey awake from his place in the office, but the kid sleeps like a rock. Mokuba laid on the floor sprawled out in front of several laptop screens, but if he was comfortable there I wasn't going to bother. Kaiba sat at the kitchen counter typing away on his laptop. His hair was tousled and he had bags under his eyes from the strenuous time in front of the computer screen.

"Come to bed." I whispered as I came up behind him and crossed my arms across his chest

I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked at the computer screen.

"An email to your board of directors?" I asked

Kaiba reached up and wrapped his hand around my wrist, "I think they need to know first before I make the announcement public; about us, about you, and all supernatural kind."

"Mine already knows mostly because every Argent before us has been wolves, and this is a family company. When my great-great grandfather started the company that was his only wish; to make sure that all higher ups in the company knows about the family secrete, and accepts it." I said softly

"How did they take it?" Kaiba asked and pulled me around so speak to him face to face

"Just fine. If they wanted to keep their jobs then they didn't really have a choice. Many of them knew because even if it is a board of directors they were family members of past directors. We don't stray too far from family values. I don't know how the thousands of employees that work for us will take it, but their more expendable than my board." I explained

"I'm going to set up a video conference in your office tomorrow. I would appreciate your help with this." Kaiba pulled me in closer

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't help my husband?" I giggled "It rolls off the tongue so easily calling you my husband."

"We did just get engaged tonight. I think this calls for celebration." Kaiba stood up and slid his hands up my sides all the way to my face to caress my cheeks

"Put on your parka." I smiled

"Wait put on clothes? I think you getting confused on what I meant." Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows

"Oh no my dear we will definitely get to that, but I drug you up here for a reason. Now do what I said." I grinned wider

"Demanding are we? That's kind of hot." Kaiba laughed and pulled his parka out of the hall closet

I too put on a heavy coat and snow boots before I walked Kaiba out the back door and down into the snow covered yard.

"It's not the place I wanted to take you to, but this will just have to be enough for right now." I sang happily as I lead him into a grove of trees, "It's not far I swear."

Kaiba followed beside me fighting his way through the deep snow. The grove of trees was fairly thick, but on the other side there was a small creek that ran quick enough not to be completely iced over. Once we made it to the creek I turned to follow it north for a little ways until we came up to a large clearing covered in caribou tracks and possibly wolf paw prints. I looked up to the sky and saw the smoky waves of color moving through the clear skies. I blinked a few times allowing my eyes to change from green to red and grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"It's not as good as I was saying, but it's still pretty breath taking." I whispered as if my voice would scare way the aurora

Kaiba looked upward and his eye grew wide as he saw the spectacular clarity of the millions of colors and stars. The auroras moved and swayed like a Spanish flamingo dancer's dress. It was a perfectly choreographed danced performed by thousands upon thousands of colors. We stood then hand in hand with our faces upward for several minutes watching the unpredictable motions of the auroras. There aren't enough words to describe the way I felt watching them with the love of my life. It was truly the most perfect moment of my life standing there with him on the night of our engagement.

"If I knew you were going to bring me out here tonight I would have waited to ask you to marry me so I could purpose to you under the aurora." Kaiba said warmly

"I could care less where you did. I'm just glad that you did it. It means a lot that you asked in front of my family though. It made it more special and probably more memorable." I looked over and smiled to him

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you yet there wasn't a jewelry store in Cabela's." Kaiba laughed sarcastically

"All a ring is, is an object that signifies that I am taken. I don't need a ring to let everyone know that I am yours. Although I do like diamonds; I am a diamond miner by trade." I laughed back

"I want everyone to know that you are mine and that they will never be able to change that. You will have a ring." Kaiba said a little more sternly

I laughed a little harder, "Demanding are we? I'm not stopping you from getting me a ring. I will proudly wear anything you want that signifies our bond."

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned in close against him.

"The way you see the world is truly life changing." Kaiba murmured in awe

"Hmm, I have only shown you the beauty in the world. Sadly there is so much I wish I couldn't see. The sadness in people's faces, the pain, and even death has a gruesome look. Things like this though they make it a little bit more bearable." I shivered

"If I asked you to bite me and change me would you?" Kaiba said warily

I moved away and released my hold so I could look at his face to see if he was a serious as he sounded.

"Why would even ask that of me? I can't, and I couldn't live with myself if I did and it killed you. The bite either changes you or it kills you. With your genetic make-up who knows what would happen." I replied in shock

"Caleb told me that when a wolf marries a human it is normal for the human to ask the alpha for the gift of being a werewolf. You are the alpha, and I'm just wondering if it has ever crossed your mind to try?" Kaiba was very calm about the topic

I hesitated for a moment go back over my thoughts, "It crossed my mind once, but then that dream when I killed you stopped any further thought about it. I don't know of many alphas that have obliged and attempted to turn a human to fulfill their wish. The only time I would even try is in attempts to save your life, and that is as a last resort. You don't want this especially now. I don't know much about bitten wolves, I'll admit, but I heard horror stories about them being uncontrollable in the beginning."

The topic was making me uncomfortable. I didn't want to think about Kaiba in that much pain as the venom took hold and changed everything inside of him. Biting him was as far back in my mind as I could put it and I wanted to keep it that way.

"We don't have to talk about it. I'm not asking for it, I just wanted to know how you felt about it." Kaiba approached me and pulled me into his chest

I feebly returned the hug, but now my mind was racing with the thoughts of our future as a human and a werewolf. I want to be with this man in every way possible, but does that mean that turning him, or at least trying, should be an option we discuss?

"Let's get back. It's getting late and I want to get you out of those clothes." Kaiba cupped my chin and pulled my face up towards his, "It's okay, don't think about it anymore."

"Okay…" I whispered and stood on my tip toes to kiss him softly

Kaiba began to walk away, but I wasn't ready to leave yet, "Wait!"

Kaiba turned around confused.

"You want me out of these clothes? Here." I began to shed layers as quickly as possible

"What they hell are you doing? It's fucking freezing!" Kaiba shrieked and walked back towards me

"I want to run under the aurora and the stars. I want to play in the snow! I want to be a wolf just for a little bit while I still can run around outside in that skin." I threw my clothing at him, "Think of it this way, when we get back into the house I'll already be naked."

I didn't give him a change to argue; I phased and took off as fast as I could. I ran circles around him kicking up snow. I roll around getting the snow all over my fur and then shook it off next to him. I jumped in and out of snow drifts. I dug tunnels and holes all the way down to the dirt. I jumped face first into piles of snow like a fox hunting prey. All at the same time I moved closer and closer towards the house. I admit that I was taking my sweet time furthering our direction towards the house, but it didn't seem to bother Kaiba one bit. I heard him laughing and saw him shaking his head at me as I ran wild through the snow. I didn't know what the future had for me and my kind. I wanted to enjoy this moment as much as I could. I love the snow and I love being a wolf. We eventually made it to the house and I wanted for Kaiba next to the door. Everyone was still asleep in their spots when we came in. We both went directly upstairs to our bedroom. Kaiba dropped my pile of clothes on the floor and began to shed his own layers. I stood there for a while still as a wolf until he got down to last few articles and then I phased back standing in front of him completely naked.

"The future Mrs. Kaiba." Kaiba said heated as he brushed a strand of hair behind my shoulder

"Mrs. Argent-Kaiba, but we can talk details later." I giggled

Kaiba leaned down and began to kiss my jaw line with tender kisses. I leaned my head back and gave him easier access to my throat and my breathing began to quicken as each touch sent chilling pleasure down my spine. I gripped his upper arms as he pushed me closer against him. I could feel his erection growing hard against me as moved my hands from his arms to his neck where I gently dragged my fingertips down the base of his neck. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so he was looking at me in the eyes again. He brilliant blue eyes were burning with passion. I bit my bottom lip as his heated gazed made my insides tighten. Kaiba leaned in and gently took my lip in between his teeth and pull it free from my own grip. He lightly pulled my lip and changed the position so he was now passionately kissing me. He wrapped his hands around my back and guided me backwards towards the bed all the while raking my finger through his hair. My heart was pounding out of my chest as my body embraced every touch, but I was craving more. My arousal was building strongly deep inside, and at the rate we were going I wouldn't release anytime soon. Our pace was filled with passion, but it a slow almost agonizing rate. I wanted the fast pace I was used to, the hardcore fucking that I have grown accustom to. I began to moan in anxious pleasure as my body was pleading for more and more. I reached down and tightly gripped Kaiba's hard cock and looked up to him with impatient desire. I wanted it now, and I was tired of waiting. Kaiba traced the outline of my lips with his thumb as he looked down to me with a loving star.

"Be patient my love. We are going slowly this time." Kaiba breathed

I narrowed my eyes and groaned. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted it now. I decided to play it hi way and softened my grip and ran my hand slowly up the length of his erection. I continued to stroke his cock and remained eye contact the entire time. The longer I continued the motion the harder I felt him grow. Kaiba leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His lips parted slightly as soft moan escaped his throat. I smirked because I knew what I was doing was pushing him closer to his climax. The back of my legs were against the edge of the bed so I slowly sat myself down while continuing my hand job. I pushed his cock up against his stomach and rad the tip of my tongue up the underside to the head where I then took the entire length inside my mouth.

"Wait." Kaiba breathed harshly

I slowly removed the length of his erection before looking up to him with quizzical puppy do eyes. Kaiba bent down slightly and grabbed my hands. He gently pulled me up so I was standing in front of him again. My first thought was what guy stops a girl from giving him a blow job, but there must be a method to his insane madness. Kaiba slowly turned so he was the one with his back to the bed, and then crawl on top dragging me with him. I furrowed my eyes brows growing increasingly confused, but then he laid back and pulling me down so we were face to face. I cocked my head to the side still trying to figure out his plan.

"Care to explain?" I asked

"Turn around." He commanded and grabbed my thighs.

I smiled evilly as I began to figure out what he was wanting. I did what I was told and turned around, my back facing him. He pulled my thighs closer to his face and then pushed them apart, my wet pussy inches from his lips. I bent down and again gripped his erection and began to finish what I started. I took half of the length of his cock in my mouth when I felt his lips against mine and I tried to gasp. I moaned and it vibrated through my throat unable to escape. It was hard to focus on what I was trying to do while he was expertly pleasing my extremely sensitive clitoris. I tried to continue to move my hand and mouth in up and down motion, but every once in a while a wave of pleasure would run through me so hard that it would stop me in my tracks. I had stopped to long at one point and a firm and pleasurably painful smack was planted on my ass. I screamed out in pleasure as quietly as possible.

"I can't take this much longer! I need you in me. For the love of god please just fuck me!" I moaned short of breath

Kaiba's mouth separated from my lips and I heard him laugh softly, "All you had to do was ask."

"Seto Kaiba, will you please fuck me now?" I looked back and sneered

Kaiba sneered right back and a deep growl rumbled out of him. He pushed me forward slightly and wiggled his way out from under me and stood on his knees behind me. He placed one hand on my upper back and gently pushed me down and it brought my ass up higher. He kept his hand there to steady himself and slowly with his other hand guided himself inside me. As I felt each inch slowly being pushed into me I slowly released all the anxiety inside me and was completely relaxed again. Kaiba was deep inside me to the point where it felt like his cock was pushing up against my stomach. He stayed still for a few moments feeling how deep he was before wrapping a ponytail of hair in his hand and slowly pulling out of me again. Now as each inch was slowly exiting I hummed and groaned with the building orgasm. Each time he would push farther inside and the pace would begin to get faster and faster. Once the pace was beginning to get quick enough that I was beginning to bounce against his hips he moved his hands down my back and gripped my hips tightly pushing me against him every time he entered again. I was close to my release and my breathing began to get quicker and my moans grew higher in pitch. Suddenly, without notice, Kaiba completely pull out of me leaving me hanging on to the edge by my fingertips.

"I was so close!" I breathed

"I know." Kaiba smirked

"Fucker! The hell is that about?" I turned around

"Trust me." Kaiba pulled me I and kissed me

"Fine." I groaned once we parted enough to speak

"Good." Kaiba passionately kissed me and laid me on my back

I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Simultaneously Kaiba guided himself back inside me and continued to thrust in and out. Again my arousal built ready for release, but just like he had he pulled out before I could climax. I yelled out in frustration, but Kaiba just smiled softly and laughed at me.

"Patience." He breathed against my neck and he lifted me up so I was straddling him face to face

"I don't know if women can get blue balls but you're sure as hell giving me something!" I grumbled and clapped both of my hands on his face

"Trust me. Now it's your turn to be in control. Kaiba slowly leaned back onto the bad and kept his hands on my hips.

I slid my hands down to rest on his pecks and leaned down so that I was on all fours in front of him. With one hand I reached back and lifted his erection up and then slowly lift myself back up and guided him inside me again. He sighed as every inch went deep inside me. I braced my weight on my knees and began to move myself so that I was sliding up and down his cock. I picked up the pace and grabbed my breast massaging them. Kaiba continued to hold on to my hips making sure that I did not go too far up and he fall out. Kaiba picked up on the tempo and began to match with his own thrusts. We began to move in perfect harmony and I was experiencing a different kind of pleasure. I had never been so in sync with someone before. It was a beautiful movement, and it was going to make my climax that much sweeter. I threw my head back and I felt the end of my hair tickling the small of my back. I allowed Kaiba to take control of the pace. His breathing began to quicken as did mine. We were both close to release, and this time I was going to finally get it. Kaiba picked me out without missing a beat and quickly laid me back on the bed and continued to pump in and out. Our bodies molded together and stuck together with sweat. He continued and a mind blowing pace and with on last strong thrust he climaxed and that little extra push sent my body in to a body racking orgasm. We had climaxed together, but he immediately withdrew and I felt a warm liquid shoot out from deep inside my vagina. The squirting orgasm caused my body to convulse and twitch uncontrollably. I was moaning out in pleasure and wave after wave of the orgasm hit me. I didn't thing that I was going to end, and a part of me didn't want it to. It was the most amazing orgasm I had ever had. 

"Oh my fucking god." I said shaking, "That was mind blowing."

Kaiba gently lifted me up once the shaking has subsided enough that I did look like I was epileptic.

"I fucking love you." I breathed as I pushed my forehead against Kabia's

He laughed through his nose and ran his fingers through my sweaty hair, "I love you."

"I don't think we can sleep on these sheets." I laughed "Do you mind sleeping on the floor next to the fireplace?"

"Sounds romantic." Kaiba smiled and picked me up

He carried me off the bed and then set me down on the floor. I ran to the closet and grabbed clean pajamas and underwear. I came back out and Kaiba was too putting on clean clothes, and I went to find the air mattress and more blankets. Once I got everything Kaiba helped me blow up the mattress and make the bed.

"It's a little small, but I don't mind cuddling up against you." I winked

Kaiba reached across and grabbed my wrist pulling me on to the bed. He climbed on next to me and laid on his back. I moved myself so that I was lying on his chest and heard his heart beat calmly thumping in his chest.

"Good night my love." Kaiba cooed softly and stroked my hair

"Good night my future husband." I replied sweetly

I drifted off into a deep sleep as Kaiba continued to stroke my hair and hum a melody quietly.


	13. Bringing Us Together

I woke up the next morning spooning with Kaiba at my back. I was surprised that he was still holding me because I usually put off too much body heat. I rolled over gently in his arms and lay facing him for a few minutes. He face seemed to de-age when he sleep because of his body completely relaxing. Not that Kaiba appeared as an aged man though. He was in his late 20's by now and I would have placed him at being younger than 25 if I didn't know the truth. Down stairs I could hear the movements of my brothers, Mokuba, and Hannah. They had all went to sleep long before we did, and didn't take a late night hike, not to mention the mind blowing sex. I figured we deserved to sleep in a little later than usual. I scooted closer towards Kaiba and placed my hands on his chest. My hands gently rose and fell as he breathed steadily. As I moved in closer Kaiba wrapped his arms held me tighter. He never woke up or stirred as he adjusted his hold. I heard the calming _lub-dub_ in Kaiba's chest as he held me closer. I focused on my own heart beat and heard the two hearts beating in sync. I smiled to myself and let out a deep breath.

"Good morning." Kaiba said sleepily

"Shh, go back to sleep." I whispered

"I prefer to be awake." Kaiba yawned

"I just want to lie here for a little longer. I don't want to face the day yet." I grumbled and cuddled closer against his chest

"I have a video conference at 11." Kaiba said but didn't move

"Fine, but just a little longer." I complained

"A little while longer." Kaiba chuckled and laid on his back keeping me on his chest

We laid there in silence for a while listening to the sounds of our breathing. Kaiba mindlessly rubbed his thumb on my shoulder and ran the tip of my finger on his collar bone.

"I want to be married in Colorado." I blurted out of know where

"Hmm… A mountain wedding?" I could hear the smile in Kaiba's voice

I laughed and sat up to look up at Kaiba, "It'll be in summer when it's warm though. I promise I won't make you wear a parka during the ceremony."

"What about the pack ceremony?" Kaiba brushed my hair out of my eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked confused how he knew about it

"You know the pack meeting the fiancé, and their rituals." Kaiba answered casually

"We don't have to do all of that. I just want it to be a legal marriage." I sat up completely cross legged next to Kaiba

"I want to." Kaiba too sat up leaning back on his palms

"Really? But I don't know the first thing about all of that. I only been to one and I was a little girl." I stammered

Kaiba sat up completely in front of me and caressed on of my cheeks, "Well I guess we'll just have to figure it out."

"How are you so calm and accepting with all of this?" I smiled

"Because I love you." Kaiba leaned in close and whispered

I closed the small distance between us and kissed him gently, "I love you."

At that moment I could smell something burning and not to long after the smoke detectors around the house began to go off.

"Shit! Fuck!" I yelled and stumbled to get up

The sound of smoke alarms is a million times worse when you have enhanced hearing. It felt like my brain was vibrating and bouncing around my skull. I covered my ears and ran down stairs to see Hannah and Caleb fanning a charred mound on the stove. Kaiba was on my heels as we came into the kitchen.

"Make them stop!" I shrieked to Kaiba cringing as the sound was only getting worse in my head

Kaiba and Mokuba seemed to be unaffected by the shrill sound of the alarms. Myself, Corey, Caleb and Hannah were doubled over and clearly in pain from the noise. Kaiba moved quickly and pulled down one of the alarms and removed the batteries. The sound dulled down but just barely, and Kaiba rushed over to the next. After several agonizing minutes Kaiba finally shut all the alarms off and all of us wolves sighed in relief and rubbed our heads.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted over the ringing in my ears

"What!" Caleb yelled deafened by the high pitched noise

"I burned the bread!" Hannah shouted back

"Why are they yelling?" Mokuba whispered to Kaiba

"I think they are deaf from the loud noises and their enhanced hearing." Kaiba laughed

"What?" I turned barely hearing anything he said

Kaiba just shook his head and chuckled.

I went over to the smoking, charred lump in a pan and inspected it.

"How long did you keep it in the oven?" I asked rather loudly

"Well…" Hannah looked Caleb with a smirk

"Never mind I don't want to know what happened. Just get it out of the house." I threw my hands up and walked away.

Caleb pulled Hannah closer to his side and kissed the top of her head, and Hannah grabbed the pan with the lump with a grimace.

"Well it looks like breakfast has been ruined. I'm starving!" Corey complained

"Hannah can't cook for shit. That isn't the first time she nearly burned down a house." I laughed and rested an arm on Corey's shoulder

"I guess it's a good thing Caleb can or they would starve." Corey laughed

I laughed with him, "Come on let's see what else we can find. I'm going to town later today so I'll get more food."

I managed to find enough food for the 6 of us, but I will need to really stock up when me and Clark go to town later today. There was enough food when it was just Kaiba and I, but now that our company has tripled we were going through all of the food. We finished eating and Hannah and I began to clean the kitchen mess that she had made.

"Why were you two up so late last night?" Hannah asked as she scrubbed the blacken stove

"Why were you up late enough to know we were?" I sneered with a smile, "I got engaged yesterday. We celebrated; sue me."

"I met my mate last night. We celebrated too; bite me." Hannah laughed

"I missed you." I laughed and threw another rag at her, "I'm kind of looking forward to having a sister, or at least another girl around."

Hannah's light hearted attitude seemed to change at my words and I looked at her puzzled by the sudden change.

"When I saw the video I was so angry at you, but now that I've met Caleb I can't imagine being away from him or seeing him with someone else. I'm starting to understand why you did what you did. Why you changed your name and change your life in order to make sure Seto's was better. I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything." Hannah said with a profound sadness

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I know it is hard for people to understand what it is like to love someone as much as we love our mates, but when you finally understand what it is like you view things differently. I would die for Kaiba in a heartbeat."

"I would kill for Caleb…" Hannah murmured

"I _have_ killed for Kaiba, and I would do it again if it meant saving his life and possibly losing my own." I place a hand on Hannah's shoulder

"We have to make this work. The mainstreaming, everything about co-existing with humans, allowing them… you to marry one." Hannah said sternly

"It will, if we work together it will." I rubbed her back

Hannah stood and she hugged me warmly, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her back but I didn't say anything. It was nice that someone finally understood what it is like to love someone so much that your own life is inferior to your love's.

"Ah-hem," Someone cleared their throat "Can I steal you for a moment, babe?"

I turned to see Kaiba looking at me and Hannah quizzically.

"Yeah of course," I laughed and walked over to him, "What's up?"

"I need to get the video conference set up." Kaiba replied

"You got this?" I looked to Hannah

"I think I can manage to clean my mess." Hannah smiled

I raised an eyebrow not sure if she really could manage not to burn my kitchen while cleaning it, but I nodded and walked with Kaiba to the office.

"What was going on there?" Kaiba asked

"Hannah finally realized what it is like to be with her mate. She apologized." I replied

"Apologized for what?" Kaiba watched me

"For be mad at me, for thinking bad things after she saw the video, for not understanding why I did what I did." I explained

"Hmmm…" Kaiba nodded

"Okay I logged in and set up security so no one can track the IP address. Do whatever you need." I moved away from the computer

Kaiba took my spot in front of the screen and began to pull up screens and codes I had no idea was on my computer. I watch him work in awe.

"You're amazing." I cooed

"I know." Kaiba said smugly

"How long until you need me?" I stood next to him

"10 minutes probably." Kaiba remained focus on the screen

"Alright, I'm going to go get a little more presentable and call Lucia and Clark. I'll be right back." I said walked out of the room

I called Clark and Lucia who said they would be there shortly, and then went up to the bedroom and put on a little make-up to look presentable to Kaiba's board of directors. I came back down and told Caleb and Hannah what was going on and if they see Mokuba to send him in with us. I opened the office door and saw a room with about 6 different men sitting around a table on the screen and Kaiba speaking sternly to them about me and my brothers. The men on the screen seemed to be calm and almost uninterested, but when Kaiba speaks you better be listening so I knew that they were hearing his every word. I quietly closed the door behind me and when the latch clicked Kaiba turned just enough to look at me through the corner of his eyes. He waved me over and was immediately at his side.

"Gentlemen this is my fiancée Miss Argent." Kaiba said firmly

I smiled softly and waved, "It's a pleasure."

"So you are one of these _werewolves_ the media has been talking about nonstop?" On portly man close to the screen asked

"I am. The allegations that have been shown on the television have been out of context. Twisted by a spiteful woman scorned after a break up." I said coldly

"Gwendolyn Nicoletti is the daughter of a very successful criminal lawyer. That is a very strong allegation if you are claiming she is to blame for the release of that video." A slender dark haired man chimed in

"I have been over the security log and it is very clear that Gwen was the one who took the tapes from my personal server at home and sent them to the media from a computer in her own home." Kaiba said bitterly

"If you are suggesting that you have enough evidence to prove Gwendolyn is the one behind this are you trying to convince us to back you in the decision of supporting Madam Argent and the Silver Wolf Mining Company as a supernatural sympathizers?" The same slender man asked I was starting to believe he was a lawyer for Kaiba's company

"We are not sympathizers, we are supernatural creatures. I am a werewolf and I have been my entire life just like everyone in my family before me. My own board of directors is aware of what we are and they do not judge me because of it. I am no different than all of you when it comes to my business. I have lived peacefully with others, but now that I have been exposed I want to prove and help convince others that we can still co-exist." I said bitterly angered by their attitude

"I am not asking I am telling you, because I have decided to marry this woman we, as a company, will be supporting and starting a mainstreaming movement to educate everyone about them." Kaiba said angered by their attitude too

"Mr. Kaiba I am not so sure that this is a good idea. Miss Argent is still in hot water because of the video. Telling the world that you are marrying her is only going to cause suspicious that she is forcing you against your will." I third man said with a shaky voice

"Then we must explain that this has been a relationship that has been going on for several years. Despite a separation I have known Kenzi for 2 years and I have been aware of her true identity the entire time. I have plans on how to make this work, and I am giving you the courtesy of being aware of my intentions. If you choose not to help then you will be replaced by someone who will. This is my company and I will run it the way I see fit." Kaiba said sternly

There was a long silence as the men at the table look to each other deciding what they were going to do. Something told me that they all valued their job at Kaiba Corp and didn't want to lose their positions.

"We will back you with any decisions you make with the mainstreaming movement." The portly man said after the long pause

"Good. I will keep you updated on what we decide." Kaiba nodded and ended the video steaming

Once the screen went black I let out a sigh, "That was a little nerve racking."

"I'm sorry about them. They are old men who are stuck in their ways." Kaiba turned to face me

"Lucia and Clark are here. They just showed up. I need to go to town and speak with the town's folk and the local wolves." I said exhausted already

Kaiba stood and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, this is all going to work; this is only the beginning. I'm not going to let this fail. I'm not going to lose you."

"I just want to run away and hide. I'm scared…" I choked out, "This is all so much. I'm stressed, I'm tired already."

"Stop, don't let them get to you. It's you and me and our family. You are not alone in this, you have a lot of people here to help and they are all fighting with us for this cause. I'm not going to let you do this alone. You are never going to be alone again." Kaiba said and pulled me into his arms

He held me for a moment and I fought back the tears welling in my eyes. I just wanted to go back to my normal life before I got kidnapped. I stepped away from Kaiba and walked to the door trying to compose myself before leaving for town. Clark and Lucia were in the living room speaking with everyone when we walked out. Lucia saw me first and hugged me warmly. Clark shook Kaiba's hand and they greeted each other kindly.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I looked to Clark

"There is no rush dear." Clark squeezed my shoulder; I think that he noticed the toll everything was taking on me

"I just want to get this over with, and I need to get groceries." I said monotone

"Oh I'll go with you and pick up anything you need while you two meet with everyone at the pub." Lucia offered also noticing my stress

"Okay." I mumbled and we all walked to the door

"Wait." Kaiba grabbed my wrist and pulled me back

"Are you alright? Let me come with you." Kaiba asked and looked at me with great concern

"I'm fine just tired. I'm a little nervous how everyone will react. I don't how safe it'll be even for me and Clark; I don't want to put you in danger." I tried to sound convincing

"I'll stay with Lucia then so I can pay for the food." Kaiba pushed

"You need to make sure the two lovers don't try and burn down the house again." I smiled weakly

"Corey and Mokuba can do that." I wasn't buying my act

"Really I'm fine; you don't have to come for my sake." I was starting to get annoyed

"Fine I'll go for my own sake." Kaiba continued to push

"Alright…" I caved

We walked outside where Clark and Lucia waited in the jeep. Kaiba and I climbed into the back seat and we set off into town.

"What all do you need at the grocery store, dear?" Lucia turned and asked

"Practically everything; they are eating us out of house and home. Not to mention one doesn't know how to cook and almost burned down the house this morning." I answered

Kaiba pulled out his wallet and handed Lucia and credit card.

"Buy as much as you can. Whatever you think we need. Get the best." Kaiba handed her the card

Lucia hesitated and looked a little scared to be taking Kaiba's money, but I nodded and she took the card delicately in her hand like it was made of glass. The rest of the ride was quiet and a little uncomfortable. Clark pulled up to the pub and had Lucia take the jeep to the store to buy food. Clark, Kaiba, and I walked into the pub where it was nearly full of the town's folk. When the door chimed closed behind us every head in the room turned and stared. My heart dropped into my stomach as every face seemed to recognize me as the wolf on the TV. I wanted to hide my face and run out the door. Clark must have sensed the change in my body because he turned around and gave me a reassuring look. It helped enough to convince my feet to keep moving forward.

"Clark!" a man bellowed happily over the crowd

A lumber jack burly man came through the crowd with a jolly grin. It was Pax again, the man I had met with Clark the last time we were in town.

"Now this must be the wolf that was with you the other day! It's nice to finally meet you in person! Pax Samson." Pax extended his hand warmly

"It's nice to meet you in person too. Kenzi Argent." I shook his hand warmly, "This is my fiancé, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba shook Pax's hand firmly.

"So you're the one who wanted to organize this meeting. Well we have all seen the news dear we know what is going on." Pax chuckled, "Come in and meet everyone so we can get this started."

Pax ushered us around the room until we were standing in the middle of the bar surrounded by curious faces.

"Attention please!" Pax's voice carried through the room, "You know we have all been asked here by our friend Clark. I want to introduce you to the lovely Miss Argent her and her fiancé Mr. Kaiba."

I nodded to Pax in thanks and stepped forward to take over now that he got everyone's attention. I pulled out an empty chair and used it to stand above the crowd so everyone could see me.

"Thank you all for meeting here in such short notice. I am Kenzi Argent, and you might recognize me from the new stories about the video that has gone viral." My nerves began to take control, "I-umm-I have taken shelter here…"

"As many of you know the Argents are a respectable and well known family in the werewolf community." Clark saved me, "The video that has been shown on the new is out of context, and if any of you knew the Argents you know that they are friends and protectors of human kind. Mr. Kaiba and Kenzi have taken it upon themselves to clear the name of all werewolves and are going to purpose a movement that will help werewolves and human co-exist peacefully again. We are just asking you all to be understanding of the situation and not come after or hold it against them for what the news is blowing out of proportion. We are looking for protection or amnesty from the other werewolves in the area. If any of you want to join or be involved with the movement that too will be greatly appreciated." Clark announced calmly

I looked down to Clark and smiled softly in thanks. Kaiba helped me down off the chair as the tables of people began to whisper amongst themselves. The whispers blended together, but from what I could gather everyone seemed to be understanding of our situation. A middle aged man approached us and I took a defensive step in front of Kaiba.

"Miss Argent it's a pleasure to meet you. I knew your mother when she was younger. I was a part of the same pack before she married your father. I must admit to not knowing your father very well, but I respected your mother. You are a spitting image of her, and if you are anything like her then I know that you must have had a reason for what you did." The man said kindly

"Thank you, I did. My parents were great people and ever better wolves. I did what I did for them and for him." I looked back to Kaiba and relaxed a little

The man nodded and bowed slightly, "Then you have my respect and assistance."

The man stood up and flashed icy blue eyes. I returned the gesture and flash my red eyes, "Thank you."

He walked away and a couple of a man and a woman approached us next.

"As a couple made of a werewolf and a human you have our support Miss Argent, Mr. Kaiba. It's nice to see that someone is going to fight for people like us." The woman said with tears in her eyes

The woman bowed and flashed yellow eyes. The man shook mine and Kaiba's hands before walking away. Another couple approached us with two children in tow.

"Thank you. Ever since the news announced the first werewolf sighting we have been afraid of how our children will be viewed by their peers. We have been living peacefully but now that people are aware we had to move up here and away from our friends and our children's friends. Please fight for us and help show the people that we are not the ones to be feared." The woman said also holding back tears

"I know the news is trying to portray you as a monster, and at first I believed it, but seeing you I can sense that you are not that person, and that you are just as worried as we all are. As a local alpha I promise you protection, and think of us as allies." The man's eyes turned red

My eyes were now stuck on red from the past two conversations. The man stuck out his hand and I reached out and grasped this arm close to his elbow. The man held my arm in the same area, and we nodded looking at each other in the eyes.

"Thank you, from one alpha to another." I said sternly

Many more people, both werewolf and human, approached us and offered their help and their apologies. Out of everyone in the pub only 5 walked out, and those 5 were people who just recently moved into the town and were not aware of the vast werewolf community. After meeting everyone who was accepting of our situation I was much more comfortable about moving on with Kaiba's plan.

"Well Argent it looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you, but rest assured that we will make sure that you work un-bothered by the locals." Pax said still as jolly as ever

"Thank you Mr. Samson, and thank you for helping organize this." I nodded

"Oh please call me Pax! How about I buy you all a drink before you head out?" Pax clapped Clark on the back

"You know after that I think I need a drink." I chuckled

"A true alpha there! She's going to be a handful!" Pax laughed and looked to Kaiba

Kaiba remained stoic and looked warily at Pax. I don't think Kaiba has ever met or been around anyone like Pax. He was just a happy man, reminded me of Santa Clause.

"I agree Pax, I think we earned a drink." Clark laughed and we all walked towards the bar

Pax ordered us around of beer and we all sat down at a round table close to a window. Pax began to talk Kaiba's ear off about a hunting trip where he had to fight a bear off his downed caribou. That allowed me to talk to Clark without Kaiba hearing.

I scooted closer to Clark and leaned in slightly, "Kaiba wants to do a pack wedding…"

"Well that is very considerate of him. You're lucky that he is taking into consideration of werewolf traditions." Clark smiled

"He's already asked if I have considered about biting him." I said warily

"Oh, well that changes things. Have you considered it?" Clark looked surprise

"I did once, that a long time ago, but with what is going on I don't know if that is a good idea. Plus with his genes I don't what will happen. I can't gamble with his life! The bite changes you or it kills you, and with a fraction of him that has the gene I don't know if the venom will take." I said hastily

"Those are all valid concerns, but you can't blame him for asking. It isn't uncommon for humans that are involved with werewolves to become jealous or fascinated with the wolf's abilities." Clark explained

I glanced over to Kaiba to make sure he was still occupied with Pax. Kaiba was looking at Pax while he was talking but I could tell he wasn't actually listening. I lowered my voice more and continued to talk with Clark.

"I know… But pack weddings, I don't know anything about them. I only went to my cousin's when I was 8 and I don't remember anything about it." I said

"They really are something to consider when you get married. Bringing to families together and creating a strong bond between two packs it's a beautiful thing." Clark had a sparkle in his eye as he spoke

"That's right you and Lucia had a pack wedding. Of course I wasn't born, but I saw pictures. Kaiba wants to do it, but do you know what they do in our circumstance?" I got a little excited

"I'm sorry I don't, but let me do some research with some of my old wolf buddies and see if they know anything." Clark offered with a smile

"Thanks Clark, it would mean a lot." I smiled back

I sat back up and moved closer to Kaiba, who was clearly over Pax and his story. I placed a hand on top of his and began to ask Pax a variety of questions about his life so he would talk to me instead of Kaiba. I heard Kaiba sigh in relief and felt him relax beside me. I like Pax, but I have known people like him all my life so I was used to their personalities. Lucia came in about half an hour later and saved all of us from another of Pax's stories. We said our goodbyes to the patrons and walked to the Jeep.

"So how'd it go? From the mood in there I would say very well." Lucia asked as we all got into the Jeep.

"Thankfully really well. We don't have to worry about the locals giving us up or coming after us." I answered happily

"Good! I got a little bit of everything; I haven't had to feed a house full of werewolves in a while, but I still remember how much they eat." Lucia patted Clarks hand lovingly

I too reached over and grabbed Kaiba's hand as we rode back to the house. Kaiba squeezed tightly for a brief moment when I laced my fingers through his. The ride back to the house was much more comfortable than what it had been on our way to town. When we began to bring groceries back into the home I nearly dropped all the bags onto the floor in rage. The house was trashed. There was melted snow, mud, trash, and possibly blood everywhere.

"What the FUCK happened to my house!?" I cursed loudly echoing through the house

"Oh my!" Lucia came in behind me and noticed the mess

I heard footsteps running towards us and in moments Corey and Mokuba came sliding around the corner.

"Oh thank god your home." Corey said short of breath

"So we have a problem." Mokuba said with his hands on his head

"What happened?" I said through gritted teeth

Mokuba recoiled a little but Corey was un-phased.

"Some of your other pack members showed up and well there was a fight…" Corey began to explain

"A fight!" I threw the bags on to the counter and ran in the direction Mokuba and Corey had come from

Corey was on my heels directing me on where to go. I heard more footsteps behind us and figured it was Kaiba, Mokuba and Clark. Corey directed me to a mud room on the back porch were a bloody and beaten Caleb was being cared for by Hannah.

"Caleb! Oh my god are you okay? What happened?" I crouched down next to him

Caleb glared at me but didn't respond. Hannah was holding an ice pack to his nose.

"Eric is here, and he's not happy about Caleb being my mate." Hannah said sadly as she looked down to Caleb

I growled, "Where is he?"

"Outside." Hannah said quickly

I stood up and stomped past everyone and headed outside. I found Eric and several others of my other pack members standing in the snow trying to calm Eric. I was livid and in an instant was phasing shredding my clothes. I sprinted at Eric barely giving the other 3 enough time to move out of my way. I tackled into him and sent him flying into a tree trunk. Mounds of snow fell off the tree branch and covered Eric. In moments there was steam rising from the snow and a silvery white wolf erupted from the pile. Both of us charged at each other crashing together loudly echoing off the house. We began to snap at each other biting and clawing. I bit hard on the nape of Eric's neck and swung my head throwing him from the side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaiba, Mokuba, Corey, Hannah, Caleb, Clark, Lucia, and the remaining three pack members standing on the porch watching intently. Corey looked ready to jump in at any moment, as did Hannah, but no one moved. I began to circle around Eric as he slowly stood again. He shakily got up on his paws again, but I tackled into him again and rolled him over on his back, a submissive position.

" _That is my brother! You attack my brother because you can't fuck Hannah anymore?"_ I snarled

Eric looked up to me wide eyed and afraid, his blue eyes trembling.

" _How dare you come into my home unannounced and attack my brother! I should rip your ear off just for the intrusion! Get up and get cleaned up so we can talk!"_ I snapped my teeth millimeters from his nose before moving away to allow him to stand

Eric rolled over and stood with is head bowed and his tail between his legs. I stood my ground standing tall and staring down at him. He slinked around me and onto the porch with the others. I walk up onto the porch and nudged Kaiba to follow me. We walked up to our room where he closed to door and turned back around as I was walking towards the closet human again.

"Hey, come here." Kaiba said soothingly

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Kaiba stood at the foot of the bed and waited for me to come to him. I sigh relaxing my shoulder and sauntered over to him, and stopped and inch away from him and rested my forehead on his chest.

"What?" I murmured muffled by his coat

"You're bleeding." Kaiba pulled my chin up

"Oh, where?" I spun around in circles inspecting my body

Kaiba grabbed me by my shoulders to stop me and then lifted my chin again, "Here."

He drug his fingers tenderly from my jaw to the top of my collar bone. He removed his hand and I saw the blood on his fingers.

"Why isn't it healing?" Kaiba asked concerned

"Because it was wolf on wolf, and I'm exhausted. It'll heal quicker when I sleep." I put my hand on my neck feeling the wound

"Wait here." Kaiba commanded and walked into the bathroom

He came back with a damp town and began to scrub the drying blood from my naked body. He started with my face gently wiping away the speckles from my cheeks and then moved down to my neck. He gently blotted at the wound and I winced in pain.

"Sorry, it looks pretty deep." Kaiba winced with me

"It'll leave a scar if I don't keep it clean." I replied touching the wound again

"Stop touching it." Kaiba pulled my hand down and continued to clean me

As he moved methodically over skin I held back sighs as I began to get turned on. I was clear that I was aroused though my nipples began to stand at attention and my skin was covered in goose bumps. I trembled under his touched my body was beginning to feel teased. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I lazily opened my eyes to see Kaiba smiling softly as he noticed my body's reaction. I felt his arms wrap around my lower back and his face pressed against the side of my neck.

He kissed my neck softly, "All finished"

"Hmm…" I sighed as he left a trail of delicate kisses down my neck, "I have an insubordinate wolf to punish."

Kaiba groaned in frustration, "Just a little longer."

"No because a little longer will turn into sex and I don't do quickies." I giggled and pushed away

Kaiba fought against me trying to keep me close against him, but he eventually let go and I got changed.


	14. Breaking Points

_Hey guys!_

 _Sorry I have neglected my stories for the past few weeks. I hit a little bit of a writers block and need a little time away to try and work through the stories in my head. Anyways I think I have finally got out of my funk and I will try and update a little more regularly. I'm happy to see that they are still going strong even if I haven't updated the in a while, so thank you everyone!_

 _KAT_

Eric had already been through enough since I kicked his ass, but I still had to rip him a new one for wrecking my house and ultimately pissing me off amidst the crisis that we were already suffering through.

"Look its late and all, and I honestly don't have the energy to continue playing alpha right now, so let's just all get some sleep and get up tomorrow and go about our lives. You three can crash where ever there is room." I rubbed my forehead exasperated

"I was expecting this to be much worse…" Eric said sheepishly

"You're not off the hook, it's just been a long day." I said bitterly

Caleb threw me a heated look. He was still a little beat up, but the worse was healing.

"Speaking of the day, how'd everything go in town?" Corey asked

"Well we came back in one piece. Surprisingly well actually." I shrugged.

I had a massive headache, my body was throbbing, even blinking hurt. I just wanted to hide under the blankets in my room and pretend that my world wasn't trying to crash around me. I didn't want a house full of people. I came here to be alone with Kaiba, but instead my family, my friends, and my pack came chasing after us. Why does it have to be that when I finally get comfortable, or happy that something earth shattering must happen?

There was a flood of questions from everyone, well everyone but Kaiba. Their voices all melded together and droned on loudly in my ears. It felt like the walls around me were closing in, and I suddenly felt small and weak. My eyes darted around the room as the questions continued. I couldn't place the voices to the correct faces. My chest tightened and my heart was beating painfully strong in my chest. I was having a panic attack. I stepped back a few steps trying to make a silent escape, but after a few steps I hit something solid. I looked over my shoulder and recognized the navy-blue jacket Kaiba had been wearing. He was on the other side of the room just seconds before, but now here was there behind me as if he moved in the blink of an eye. My panic attack must be hindering my senses, or I was just that tired and weak that I misplaced where he was. I felt him slide his warm hand up onto my shoulder, and immediately my panic attack stopped.

"She's right, we should get some rest, we still have a lot to do tomorrow." Kaiba said with authority

Everyone got quiet and nodded almost in unison. Goodnights were exchanged as Kaiba and I began to climb the stairs to our bed room. I walked into the room first and stopped at the foot of the bed. Kaiba closed the door gently behind him before turning and look at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked towards me

I broke; tears stained my cheeks, I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, I just let go of everything that had been building through the day. Kaiba stood for a few seconds confused by what was going on before crouching in front of me and wiping away the tears that were silently falling down my cheeks.

"I'm so tired of being strong! I don't want to do this! I just want to be a normal person with normal problems instead of dealing with werewolves and scrutiny of humanity! I just want be excited about planning a wedding, and having a semi normal life." I sobbed "Why does my life have to be in the eyes of everyone! Why do I have to fix this mess that I didn't start? None of this would even be an issue if that stupid lady wouldn't have tried to be a hero and phased in front of a crowd."

Kaiba pulled me into his arms and I rested my damp cheek on his chest. My body was shaking from the emotions that were finally coming out. My chest ached from the racking sobs, and my head throbbed. Kaiba didn't say anything, he just held me as I continued to sob steadily.

"What if we can't go home? What if we have to leave the country? What if…"

"No 'what if's', don't start thinking like that. If you start thinking about defeat then you are doomed to be defeated. This isn't an un-winnable war, we have a strong chance of winning over the people again. You're just stressed and tired, let's get some rest." Kaiba interrupted

I felt too weak to stand on my own. Now that I was down I had no energy to get back up. I tried to stand up on my knees but then proved to be to shaky to support my weight. Kaiba stood up gracefully and noticed my failed attempts to stand. He smiled down at me softly and extended a hand. I looked up to him with tears still in my eyes and grabbed his hand softly. He pulled me up effortlessly and I was standing in front of him chest to chest. He tucked the stubborn stand of hair behind my ear and ran his thumb across my cheek bone leaving a tingling sensation in its path.

"If we lived normal lives I might have never met you. I would take this life over the so called normal life I was living before." Kaiba said softly

"I just wish that for a little while I wasn't a werewolf. I wish I could know what it is like to be completely human. Not having to worry about the full moons, being hunted, relapsing into the killer that I was and that society thinks me to be. To not hear the conversations of the people across the street, or smell everything in a mile radius." I sighed

"I know…" Kaiba kissed the top of my head, "Lets go to bed."

I finally had a restful sleep that night, the first time in a long time I woke up feeling like I actually hand energy. When I opened my eyes the sun was shining in brightly through the windows. I rolled over, but there wasn't a body next to me. Kaiba was not snoring softly next to me. I sat up and leaned forward to look in to the bathroom, but it too was empty. I could hear others moving around downstairs and figured he must be with them. I looked over to the alarm clock and felt the color run out of my face. It was nearly two in the afternoon. I had slept well over 12 hours. I threw the blankets off of me and sprinted into the closet when I threw on whatever I touched first. I ended up in a blue long sleeve shirt from a bar in Colorado that was a personal favorite of mine, and a pair of running shorts. It wasn't exactly Alaska appropriate clothing, but I didn't think I had the luxury of time. I started to run out of the closet when I turned and ran face first in to Kaiba's rock hard chest. I went flying backward as did he and I heard ceramic breaking and liquid being spilt all over the carpet.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in!" I crawled over to where Kaiba was sitting back up rubbing the back of his head

Kaiba winced a little as he sat up but tried to cover it with a crooked smile, "Caleb heard you getting up so I was bringing you something to eat…"

Kaiba gestured to broken bowl, and what looked like chili on the floor.

"Chili? Who made this." I sniffed the air, "It smells like my grandma's recipe… Wait why didn't anyone wake me! It past 2!" I snapped

"You needed to rest so I turned off your alarm and let you sleep. We've got quite a bit accomplished today." Kaiba said with a smug smile "You look better than you did last night."

I looked back down to the mess of deep red chili on my carpet, "Thank you…" I mumbled

Kaiba chuckled under his breath and cupped my chin and kissed my lips quickly, "Good morning… afternoon."

I grinned, "Good morning."

I began to clean the mess that was setting into my carpet and picked up the large broken pieces of the bowl.

"No really who made this?" I asked Kaiba as I finished

"About that…"

"Don't do that! What happened?" I asked sharply

"Nothing happened, just more people have showed up to help. Locals mostly, a few from your other pack." Kaiba answered and tried to reassure me

"What! Someone should have come and got me! Where is everyone going to stay?" I could feel the stress raising again

"Already been taken care of, Lucia and Clark are putting up a couple, and even some of the other people in town have offered their homes too." Kaiba was remaining impressively calm

"So how many are here?" I tried to relax a little, but I was still upset that no one came to wake me up

"Total 20, Hannah called everyone from your pack and a surprising amount of them showed up. Relax, I've been handling everything. You're not alone in this." Kaiba leaned against a dresser and folded his arms across his broad chest

"You still didn't answer who made the chili. It smells almost exactly like my grandmothers." I asked again as I began to walk out of the room, Kaiba at my heels

"That lumber jack looking man… Pax?" Kaiba replied hesitant on the name

"Oh, well kudos to him." I was surprised by his ability to cook

I turned the corner that lead in to the open area of the living room, dinning room, and kitchen, but it was very open. It was almost packed wall to wall with people. I stopped dead in my tracks and I Kaiba barely stopped in time or he would have knocked me over. My jaw hit the floor and the anxiety of the situation was steadily growing heavy in my chest again.

"It's okay…" Kaiba whispered in my ear like he could feel the anxiety too

"Oh no dear! What happened?" Lucia asked as she saw the mess in my arms, "Here let me throw that away for you before you cut yourself."

Lucia snapped me out of my stunned silence, "Thanks, just a little accident."

"Come on lets get you some more to eat. Pax brought over a buffet of food." Lucia lead me into the kitchen

"I've never had to feed a wolf pack so I wasn't sure how much to make!" Pax's hearty and deep voice came echoing from the other side of the kitchen counter

Once I could look past the mass of people in my way I could see two large pots about 5 gallons each sitting on my stove.

"I took down a couple of caribou this year, not to mention that bear I was telling you about, I had more meat than I knew what to do with!" Pax laughed and stood the clap my shoulder, "Clark said that you were getting a little crowded so I figured you could do with some food."

"Thanks Pax, where'd you get the recipe? It smells a lot like my grandmothers." I said and eyed the chili pots hungrily

"Well you that recipe has been passed down from generation to generation in my family, I'm not sure where it originated from!" Pax stroked his fiery red beard

Lucia handed me and steaming bowl and I spooned in a large amount into my mouth, "Pax this is delicious!" I tried to say through the food

I continued to greedily eat, and manage to lose sight of Kaiba in the crowd.

"I don't recognize hardly anyone here." I said as I finally began to scan the faces around me

"A lot of them are the wolves in the area. Clark made a few calls too and they agreed to help. Mr. Kaiba is trying to gather enough people for a new broadcast to speak on behalf the wolves that have lived along people for years." Lucia said as she took my bowl

"Lucia, you don't have to, let me help." I started to follow after her

"No dear this is what I know how to do. I've looked after wolves all my life, this is how I'm going to contribute to the cause. You all go change the world." Lucia smiled warmly

"That man of yours is something else." Pax smiled

"Yeah, he is." I smiled too, "Is your family here?"

"Oh no, my beloved wife died a few years ago from cancer, and we never had children. Now it's just me and the dogs." Pax answered but I noticed the sparkle fade in his eyes

"I'm sorry…" I apologized

"Don't be sorry, it happens. She's why I'm here helping you all. She would have wanted to help. She was the most selfless woman I ever met." Pax smiled softly but I could feel the pain in his heart

I smiled back warmly, and began to make my way through the people to find my brothers, or a familiar face. I managed to find Mokuba and Corey who were working on the computer.

"Where is either our brother, or yours?" I spoke to both

"Seto is somewhere and Caleb and Hannah are somewhere outside." Mokuba replied but never looked up from the screen, Corey just ignored me

"Helpful guys…" I rolled my eyes a decided to look outside first

Thankfully I hit two birds with one stone, all three of my objectives were outside. No one was paying attention to me or their surroundings so I balled up some snow and hurled it at them, not really aiming for anyone. The snowball hit Hannah square in the back and she spun around red faced and fuming.

"Oh shit it's just you! I thought it was someone else and I was about to go off." Hannah laughed

Neither Kaiba or Caleb payed me any mind, it looked like they were on their cell phones.

"What are they doing?" I asked as Hannah met me half way

"I'm not sure, Kaiba was on the phone when we came out, and Caleb got a phone call a couple minutes ago, but he hasn't said a whole lot." Hannah looked at the two quizzically.

Kaiba being on the phone was not surprise to me, he spent a lot of time on the phone, but Caleb was another story.

"See you soon." Caleb hung up his phone and turned back towards us stone faced, "That was our supposed to be dead grandfather… He'll be here tomorrow…"


	15. It's All Snow and Games

"How did he get your number? Why would he bother himself with this?" I was shook by the thought of our grandfather visiting

"I don't know, and he didn't give me the chance to aske to many questions. We don't know anything about the old bastard other than he did like mom." Caleb was just as distraught as I was

"And that he has supposedly been dead for the past 20 years." I mumbled

"What do we do about him then?" Hannah asked with a small voice

"Nothing, well nothing yet, not until Caleb, Corey, and I can have a little family meeting when he gets here. We tell him nothing about what we are doing, for all we know he might be coming to sabotage our plans." I growled

Kaiba was standing behind me and had just got off then phone when he heard me saying something about sabotaging the plans.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked concerned

"Our long lost grandfather will be here tomorrow, and he wasn't known for his warm personality towards humans." Caleb's anger was building

"Oh really…" Kaiba replied annoyed and placed a hand on my waist

"He has to be fairly old by now and with as many werewolves in the area he can't do too much harm to the people or us for that matter." I tried to calm Caleb

Truthfully I was worried about how our grandfather was going to react to Kaiba and I being engaged. We might not have met the old man, but he is still our grandfather and family values run strong in werewolves. As far as we knew despite my parents being mates good ole grandpa was very against our father marrying outside of pure blood lines. According to Clark that was what drove our father to become estranged from him. Hopefully I can convince him that this is a lot bigger than his granddaughter marrying a human, and we can save the family drama until after we settle the werewolf debacle.

"Right now we have more important things to worry about other than family drama. Let's just focus on what we have in front of us right now." I sighed, everything was piling up and I didn't have the strength to deal with everything at once.

Caleb sighed and his shoulders relaxed, "You're right; we'll deal with it when he gets here."

Hannah smiled happy to see Caleb releasing the stress in his body and hooked her arm through his as they walked back inside. I stood on the porch looking out onto the horizon when I felt the warmth and the heaviness of a coat on my shoulders. I turned around and faced Kaiba as he smiled reassuringly at me, and ran my fingers up the back up his neck.

"Aren't you cold now?" I smiled

"I'm not the one in shorts and a long sleeve shirt." Kaiba pulled the coat together in front of me

"Touché. So who were you on the phone with?" I rolled my eyes at his comment

"It's not important." Kaiba smiled slyly, "Let's go inside and make sure that everyone is doing what they are supposed to."

"Just one second." I moved my hands to either side of his face, stood on my tip toes, and passionately kissed Kaiba.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the small of my back pulling me in closer and returned the passion in his kiss. We separated both of us breathing heavy, eyes closed, and face splitting grins.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked his breath hot against my face

"We haven't had a moment alone for a few days. I couldn't resist." I replied and opened my eyes to look deep into his sapphire blue eyes

It was home, my new home. I knew that there was a possibility that I couldn't return to Domino, but it didn't matter because as long as I had Kaiba I will always be where I belong. Butterflies in my stomach knocked around as I felt the bond between us when I looked in to his eyes.

"I don't think I could handle all of this without you, I just want you to know that. I don't know how you've remained calm through this while I'm having a breakdown." I never broke eye contact but I was fighting back tears

Kaiba smiled softly and kissed my forehead, "You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I would be worried if you weren't having a breakdown."

"I love you." I whispered letting the emotion wash over me

"I love you." Kaiba whispered back and his grip got tighter around me

We stood there for a few minutes more before Kaiba began to shiver. I forced my feet to move in order to go back inside where the chaos waited. I could tell Kaiba wasn't ready for this moment of just us two to end either, but his survival instincts won that battle and we walked back inside. Just as I expected as soon as we were in the thick of the people we got separated and I didn't see Kaiba for several hours. By the time dinner rolled around everyone, werewolf and human, was exhausted and clearly needed a break.

"Corey…" I tried to whisper across the table to my brother

"Hmm?" Corey never looked up from his computer

"Let's go run, or play in the snow, or play football!" I tried to keep the enthusiasm out of my voice

Corey's head snapped up and he was practically jumping in his seat, "Yeah! I've been dying to dig some tunnels through the snow!"

"Good, let' go!" I smiled

"Go where?" Mokuba snuck up behind me

"Play in the snow? Wanna come?" I grinned evilly

"Are we going to get in trouble, you know if we sneak off?" Mokuba asked as if I told him we were going to run away

"By who Seto? Caleb? Come one Mokuba, you'll be with an alpha!" I laughed, "Let's go play in real snow instead of virtual reality snow!"

"Well I am losing motivation to continue, I could use a pick me up." Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck as he thought it over, "Screw it, let's do it."

"Perfect, go put on your snow suit and meet us in the back." I directed Mokuba and Corey and I began to make our away out without drawing attention to us.

Corey and I managed to make it to the mudroom and the attached bathroom without being seen. I opened the door just enough that all we had to do was nudge it open and then went to phase. Corey and I got outside and I was surprised to see Mokuba waiting on us. Corey and I ran at Mokuba, our tongues hanging out the sides of our jaws carefree and happy. Mokuba didn't move and Corey plowed into to him gently so he landed into a snow drift. I, however, stopped sending a wave of snow crashing onto Corey and Mokuba. Mokuba sat up laughing so hard that not a sound came out of his throat, he face began to turn red and even as a wolf I was laughing at him.

"Do it again!" Mokuba laughed breathing hard

Corey and I trotted back about 50 yards and waited for Mokuba to stand again. Once he waved the signal Corey and I took off again. This time before I was able to skid to a stop I was tackled by another wolf and I and the wolf rolled together a couple times. Once we finally stopped I was laying on my back looking up at a tan and light gray wolf panting above me.

I cocked my head to the side, " _Hannah?"_

The wolf licked my face and let me stand, _"You think I would miss out on the fun too?"_

It was most definitely Hannah. I barked in joy and then lowered myself into a playful stance before taking off in a sprint past Hannah. Hannah chased after me and it turned into a game of trying to catch each other while not sliding on the turns. Hannah and I continued to run and then I felt a snowball hit my back half. I stopped on a dime and saw Hannah sliding past me unable to stop. I turned to see Mokuba riding Corey as if he was a horse, and holding an arm full of snow balls. Right as I saw them Corey took off in the opposite direction, Mokuba hearty laugh echoing.

" _Come on, Hannah! Let's trap them."_ I yipped

Hannah and I took off following Corey's tracks. Once we got up Hannah went to one side of Corey and I took the other. We managed to cut them off forcing Corey to stop. Mokuba began to throw snow balls at the two of us, but I turned around and began to dig through the snow sending a down pour of snow from behind me.

"Truce!" Mokuba laughed as he shielded himself from the snow.

I stopped and turned back towards them panting hard. Just as I turned around saw a black dot moving incredibly fast in our direction. Before I could warn Hannah, the dot smashed into her. Once Hannah and the dot collided I could make out a second wolf, a pure white wolf with a black patch on his chest, it was Caleb. Hannah was enraged until she realized who was standing above her. Once she realized that it was Caleb. They began to roll and tackle each other lovingly. Behind the two lovers I saw a crowd of humans and werewolves alike heading towards us, in the lead was Kaiba. My ears perked up and I trotted to meet them half way. I passed other wolves as they sprinted past me to play in the snow with the others. Some of the humans watched warily, and some followed behind the wolves.

"This looks like your handy work." Kaiba tried to suppress a smile

I rubbed up against him and circled around him, and he let his hand move along my back as I did so.

"Here I've been holding on to these." Kaiba pulled out two necklaces with a single purple crystal tied to both, "Melissa gave them to me. It was like she knew we wouldn't be separated long."

Kaiba put the necklace over my head and on to my neck, and then put on the second one on himself.

" _Can you hear me?"_ I asked with my thoughts

"I can, it's a little strange, but I hear your voice as if you were speaking to me as a human." Kaiba's eyes widened

" _Did you think my voice would sound different?"_ I tilted my head to the side

"I'm just more surprised that they work. A few years ago I would have never thought that this was even possible." Kaiba laughed

I looked past Kaiba to look at the few remaining humans that were still watching unsure of what to do.

" _Let's talk to them, they look a little scared."_ I pointed to the people with my nose

Kaiba turned around and then nodded in agreement. We walked towards the spectators who slightly recoiled as I approached.

"It's alright, it's just Kenzi." Kaiba gave a reassuring smile

The people seem to relax and I continued to walk closer, _"Tell them that we are just playing. That it looks like fighting but it's just a little friendly wrestling. It's just like playing with a domesticated dog."_

Kaiba relayed my message, and a toddler came walking towards me with a giant smile with what little teeth it had. I sat down on my back legs and then pushed myself onto my stomach and chest so I was almost eye left with the toddler. I saw a couple cower in fear and made a slight step forward, but the child was alright just inches away from me. I remained still and watched the child intently. The child began to giggle uncontrollably and it started to fall forward. I strained my neck outward and caught the child with my face. The child continued to giggle and grabbed on to the fur of my neck.

"Puppy!" The child cooed and nuzzled against my face

Suddenly the mood of the people changed instantly to a completely relaxed aura.

" _I would never hurt a child; children love us for some reason in both human and werewolf form."_ I nuzzled the child

The child began to crawl all over me, petting, hugging, and babbling about the puppy being soft and warm.

"That's Mia, she's usually really timid around dogs." The lady of the couple said with amazement

Mia began to grab my ears and lips pulling a little too hard on them, but I didn't make a sound and allowed her to continue to explore.

"This is amazing, who would have thought that a creature like werewolves who have been depicted as blood thirsty and ruthless murderers would be so patient and calm with a baby pulling on their fur. Domesticated dogs don't even have that kind of patience." A man quipped as he watched Mia and I

"I bet if you were trying to harm that child while she's with that wolf it'll turn into a blood thirsty murder." Another man added

"It's she not it, and wouldn't you if you saw someone trying to harm a child? Wouldn't you do anything to protect a child?" Kaiba asked angrily

"Mr. Kaiba, you miss understand the context that I was speaking. That precisely my point; There is not difference on what she would do what I would do if I saw someone harming a child. It is in everyone's nature to protect others. Hell werewolves would probably be more trust worthy babysitters than most humans are now and days." The man explained

"Which is the point I am trying to prove, werewolves like her and her family are completely harmless unless you threaten them." Kaiba said as he lovingly watched Mia and I

As they were speaking Mia and fallen down on to her but and began to whimper. I turned to where she was and gently licked her cheeks and nudged her to help her stand again. Mia stopped whimpering immediately, and stroked my side and repeatedly said "good puppy".

"Yes Mia, that is a very good puppy, but it's time to say goodbye to the puppy." The man of the couple said with a small voice and picked up Mia, "It's time for your nap little one."

Mia began to wail and begged that the puppy come too. The parents tried to sooth Mia, but I could still hear here crying as they entered the house. I stood up and shook my body, and then stretched out with a yawn.

" _Let's go play in the snow!"_ I begged Kaiba

Kaiba laughed through his nose, but I didn't give a chance to reply before sprinting back towards the other group as they were having a snow ball fight. The matching seemed to be a wolf with a human, the human threw snowballs and the wolf worked as protection. Since I was the odd wolf out I suddenly became the number one target. I ran around dodging snowballs left and right, and was chased by the sounds of laughter and barking.


	16. Family

We played until the sun began to set and there was a nip in the air that even the wolves could feel. It was obvious that no one wanted to end the fun and continue the hum-drum work of fighting humanity, but we couldn't fight the cold or the darkness. Humans red faced and wolves panting hard walked side-by-side as they headed towards the mansion. I lagged savoring the feeling of carefree happiness while I watched my friends new and old. I stood watching for a few moments when I felt a hand run up my back pushing up my fur allowing the air to hit my skin. I shuttered as the tingle of the cold air moved through my spine.

"Why don't you put these on so we can take a walk before the sun goes down?" Kaiba's satiny voice cooed with the slightest hint of humor

I turned my head to see him holding a bundle of clothes in his arms, his cheeks pink from the cold air. He must have gone back to the mansion to get me clothes when I took off running back to the group. I nodded in agreement and waited for Kaiba to block the view of the group leaving us behind. I phased back and threw on the clothing in record pace as I tried not to let the cold air set into my skin. I stood up from lacing my snow boots and linked my arm through Kaiba's as we started to walk farther away from the mansion.

"You weren't ready to go back to the mess of our lives?" I giggled as I leaned into Kaiba trying to share my body heat. I could feel him shivering me next to me occasionally.

"I just want to remember what our lives are going to be after this 'mess' is done." Kaiba replied and I could hear the smile behind his words.

"One of these days we will know what it is like to have time to ourselves." I chuckled

Kaiba stopped suddenly and spun me into his chest. I could feel soft laughter through the many layers of clothing, "Don't get your hopes, we have siblings that need our constant approval."

I pushed away from him barely breathing from laughter. Once I caught my breath again I moved back into Kaiba's arm and pressed my face into the layers down feather coats.

"They will manage. Caleb has Hannah, Corey and Mokuba are going to college soon, it will be just me and you if we get through this." I said muffled by the coats

"You and I…" Kaiba murmured and looked towards the sunset

I hummed my approval and breathed in his familiar sent. We continued to walk for a little while in a peaceful silence watching the shades of the sunset slowly growing darker. Once the sky turned black it was soon lit by the blue-green streaks of the aurora as they danced across the sky. We stopped and I allowed Kaiba to see through my eyes as the colors changed into shades of purples and pinks. I could hear the hitch in Kaiba's breath as everything intensified in his sight.

"We should start back and make sure the house is still standing." I sighed

"Yeah…" Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh, "My fingers are starting to go numb."

"Oh yeah?" I asked with smirk and a gleam in my eye, "I think I know how to fix that."

Kaiba's eyes returned the gleam as the corners of his lips turned up slightly as he suppressed a smile. Kaiba slid a hand on my cheek and I lifted on my tip-toes as I went to meet his lips half way. The kiss was fighting the cold on turning our cheeks pink. We separated for a split moment and I could almost see the steam rising from our bodies. Kaiba leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"Damn our house guests." Kaiba breathed, his eyes closed

"You wanted a reminder of what alone time was like." I grabbed Kaiba's face and pulled back down to kiss him chastely.

I did agree with him, and everything in my head was saying to screw the cold… almost literally. I wasn't ready to put an end to our personal time, but the longer we were away from our guests the more I had a bad feeling that Hannah was going to burn down the house.

"Lets go back. I'm ready for bed, and cuddling after a cold night walk is a good way to warm up." I winked and began to pull Kaiba back the way we came.

Surprisingly most of our guests were gone, and those who were staying with us had settled in for the night. Corey was still phased and curled up on a pillow in front of the fireplace. Hannah and Caleb were snuggled together on the couch watching one of Hannah's cheesy reality tv shows. Mokuba was already in bed and I could hear his steady breathing from his bedroom. Those of my pack that were staying with us were also phased and sleeping on pillows or blankets.

"We thought you two got lost." Hannah jested as we came into view

Corey's head popped up from in between his paws, his ears sticking straight up, and his tail thumping happily against the pillow.

"It's open snow plains for miles. I would have to be you to get lost out there." I threw back with a smirk

Hannah's face fell and she narrowed her eyes, "It was a mountain valley, and it only happened twice…"

I childishly stuck out my tongue and Hannah laughed giddily.

"Anyways we are going to bed. Goodnight everyone." I waved and grabbed Kaiba's hand

Kaiba was following quickly behind me as we ascended the stairs to out master bedroom. Kaiba closed the door behind us and immediately began to shed his layers of clothing.

"Having all of those people here warmed up the house quickly." Kaiba said as he pulled his shirt over his head exposing his cut body

"Uh-huh that is why you're heated." I said as I eyed the lines of his hips

Kaiba caught me staring and half smiled as he pulled down his snow pants, he was just in his boxers. Before I could continue my lustful gaze, he pulled on his loose-fitting pajama pants and crawled on top of the bed. He leaned back on the head board and put his hands behind his head and returned my lustful gaze with his own. I tried to suppress a smile by biting my bottom lip, something that drives Kaiba crazy. I continued to slowly peel off my remaining layers at an agonizing slow pace. Kaiba would speak otherwise but it was more agony for me than him. The house was warmer than usual and I was feeling smothered by that and my own body heat. Despite the pace I could tell Kaiba was enjoying himself. We both knew that with our guest with advanced hearing we wouldn't be able to spend our night the way we wanted, but that didn't mean that we couldn't tease each other to see if one would break. If one did break it would be great for the both because it was probably going to minding blowing with held back passion. I finally managed to strip down to my underwear, but beads of sweat were rolling down my skin. I walked to the bathroom and took a whore's bath to wash off the sweat. Once I finished I slipped on one of Kaiba's t-shirts and crawled on the bed next to Kaiba. Kaiba laughed through his nose as he realized that I was wearing his clothing.

"What's mine is yours." I smiled and buried my face into Kaiba's neck.

"Very soon it will be." Kaiba whispered and stroked my hair

I shot up quickly and looked at Kaiba with wide eyes, "How soon is 'very soon'?"

"6 months?" Kaiba asked wary of my stunned look

"We don't even know what is going to happen within the week! I might not even be a free woman in 3 months! Between my grandfather coming and this stupid shit with the press anything can happen." I felt the anxiety building again

"Fine then tomorrow." Kaiba said casually

I hesitated; I was ready to be married to him, but was I willing to have a spur of the moment wedding without any planning… no, no I wasn't. I firmly believe that I will only marry once, and the girly girl in me wanted to perfect wedding with the flowers and the expensive dress, but who knew when I would get that with all the drama in my life.

"I love you, but no, I want to plan this out. I don't know how long it will take to actually get to our wedding day, but I'm not going rush it to a matter of days." I slumped my shoulders as it set in that the uncertainty of our future was weighing heavily

"We'll go sign the papers and then can have the ceremony once everything calms down." Kaiba pushed

I could tell that Kaiba hadn't thought this through, but as the words came out of his mouth he was certain that it was a good idea.

"A court house wedding? I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean we haven't even said that we are engaged, and…" I stopped suddenly. Maybe it would be a good idea with the uncertainty of what the future holds having a support of a spouse might help emotionally and possibly legally.

"Never mind let's just get some sleep and talk in the morning. I'm enjoying the mind-numbing bliss that this evening gave me." I sighed and cuddled against Kaiba's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, "I'm serious, I'll marry you tomorrow if you just say yes."

"I'll sleep on it." I grumbled

"Fine." Kaiba said exasperated, he clearly wanted an answer, but to me it was a lot to think over.

We laid together for a while, I traced the lines of his ribs and abs and felt his muscle tighten when it tickled. Kaiba stroked my shoulder mindlessly with his thumb and scrolled through his phone with his free hand. I drifted off to sleep while Kaiba was looking pleased by something on his phone.

Kaiba didn't bring up the wedding the next day. I woke up before him and began to prepare for my grandfather's arrival. I slid out of bed quietly and took a quick shower. I want to look presentable for my judgmental and possibly cruel grandfather. I had no idea when he would be showing up and I needed to make sure that he didn't have a single thing to complain about when he arrived. I took my time getting dressed and tried to move as silently as possible so I didn't wake my sleeping prince. I fell asleep long before Kaiba, and knowing him he stayed up later responding to emails and doing other things on his phone. Once I felt like I was presentable I gently nudge Kaiba awake.

"My grandfather will be here at any moment. I need you to be at my side at all times when he is here." I whispered as I shook his shoulder

Kaiba grumbled in protest, but his eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. "How bad can one old man be?"

"I have no idea, that is what scares me." I raised my eyebrows, "I don't want him alone with you, I don't trust a man who has been hiding from his family for the past 20 years."

Kaiba grabbed my waist and pulled me down on to his chest. "Don't think I'll make a bad first impression?" he asked with humor

"No, I don't think he will give you much of a chance to make any kind of impression. He was very traditional in his beliefs of who werewolves were to marry. The fact that you are a human already has you at a tremendous disadvantage." I said sternly. Honestly, I had no idea who this man was and how he was going to react. "Please, don't stray away from me, and if he starts getting hostile with you let me handle it. I don't want to risk you getting hurt by him."

I pushed off of Kaiba and stood up next to the bed. Kaiba swung his long legs over the edge and sat up looking up to me.

"It's going to be fine." Kaiba tried to be reassuring and grabbed my hand, "Maybe he's changed over the years, who knows maybe he'll be delighted his granddaughter is getting married." He kissed the back of my hand quickly and then stood up moving his hand up to my face. "I think you are forgetting something?"

I grinned and stood up on my tip-toes to peck his lips, "Good morning."

Kaiba smiled back at me softly and then kissed my lips and left a trail from my cheek down to my jawbone, "That's more like it, good morning."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away. Kaiba then walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later I heard the shower water turning on. I left the room and went to make sure that my brothers were awake and ready for our grandfather's arrival. I found Corey in the same spot as last night but now he was laying on his back, four legs in the air. Every time he breathed in he snored loudly and his lips flapped from the exhale. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before nudging him awake with my foot. Corey's yellow eyes flew open and snorted in surprise as he quickly rolled on to his belly.

"Got get showered and dressed, we don't know when grandpa will be here." I said with a soft smile

Corey stood up and stretched out his front paws with a yawn before trotting away towards one of the bedrooms. I turned to see the several other wolves still asleep in random places around the living room. I woke each up one by one and asked them to busy themselves with something outside while I deal with a family issue. No one protested and they happily took off running through the fresh snow that had fallen over night. Next was to find my twin and my future sister-in-law, who, I imagined, were asleep naked in a bedroom. That wasn't something I wanted to see; I'd seen Hannah naked plenty of times, but it was more seeing her naked next to my naked brother that bothered me. I approached their bedroom door and paused to listen for any sounds of movement. I could hear their voices talking softly, but it seemed that they were both in bed still.

I knocked three times, "Hey, just wanted to make sure you two were awake. Grandpa might be here at any moment so please be ready."

Suddenly the door cracked open and Hannah was peering out clutching a loose sheet to her body. "Morning! We'll be ready in about 20 minutes." Hannah said cheerfully and winked

"I forgot you're a morning freak… I don't want to know, just be out here before he gets here." I growled

Hannah smiled brightly and closed the door quickly. I could hear her giggling as I began to walk away and I quickened my pace to escape the sound. I made my way into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast when Corey came back dressed and showered for the day.

"Good morning, how did you sleep." I asked warmly

"Fine, I could have done without the array of sounds coming from Hannah and Caleb's room, but it didn't last long." Corey said with a smirk as he sat down

"Don't say that to your brother unless you want to be punched in the gut." I laughed and handed him a glass of orange juice

"Have you made any coffee yet?" Corey look from the juice then to me in apology

"Since when did you start drinking coffee?" I said surprised and drank the juice myself

"About 2 years ago when I started at the company." Corey explained as he began to fill the coffee pot with grounds, "A lot of long nights kind of forced me to start drinking."

"Oh, well I will have to remember to make a little more coffee than usual." I said with slight sadness. My baby brother was growing up and I missed 3 years of it.

Around that time Kaiba and jogging down the stairs in khakis and a polo shirt.

"Morning Kaiba." Corey greeted once Kaiba came into view

"Is Mokuba up yet?" Kaiba asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee

Corey was taking a sip, but nodded his head to answer Kaiba. "Yeah he was already working on the computer when I went to shower a little while ago."

"Go get him, breakfast is ready." I ordered as I placed a large stack of pancakes on the counter

Kaiba slid an arm across my back and kissed my cheek before taking a seat at the counter. He began to reach for a couple of pancakes with his fork, but I slapped him with my spatula.

"Wait until everyone is here." I hissed as Kaiba rubbed his hand

"Yes ma'am" Kaiba gave me a heated look

I cocked one eyebrow and winked. Mokuba and Corey came in seconds later and the mood in the air changed. I looked over and noticed that Mokuba had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulder were slumped in exhaustion.

"How long have you been awake? Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked Mokuba with concern as I took a seat in between him and Kaiba

"Huh? Oh, since about 3 this morning. It's just the time change." Mokuba tried to sound convincing

"Honey, why don't you go sleep? You need rest, don't work yourself into exhaustion." I said and squeezed Mokuba's shoulder

"She's right." Was all that Kaiba added

"Okay." Mokuba didn't put up a fight and shuffled out of the kitchen.

Caleb and Hannah joined us a few minutes later and we all ate together. No one brought up what we were going to do if dear old grandfather was against our plans. I think it was mostly because no one wanted to think about it, but as the morning grew later it was obvious that we were all nervous on how this was going to go. Hannah and I tried to busy ourselves in the kitchen wiping off the counters over and over again. The boys tried to entertain themselves with tv, video games, and their phones, but the slightest sound made them jump in anticipation of the doorbell ringing. No one really spoke, Kaiba kept a close eye on me as did Hannah with Caleb. Both could tell Caleb and I were expecting this to go south quickly, and were growing increasingly nervous with every passing minute. As I began to sit down on the couch next to Kaiba the doorbell chimed. Everyone froze and the room went silent. I looked towards the direction of the door and then back at Caleb, but neither of us made a move. After a few long seconds the doorbell rang again, and this time Corey was the first to move. Caleb and I kept looking at each other in fear, but followed behind our younger brother. I took the lead once we approached the door and opened it slowly. On the other side stood Clark and Lucia with holding pans of food.

"Oh look at you guys! Clark, I told you that we should have called before coming over!" Lucia said with motherly affection, "I know you must be in a fit of nerves waiting for your grandfather."

"I am sorry we didn't tell you we were coming, but I thought you might need someone here that know the old man." Clark said apologetically

"Thanks, that is actually a good idea. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. Please come in." I blushed and held the door open to allow Clark and Lucia in

Corey and Caleb took what Lucia had in her hands and walked back towards the kitchen.

"What's with the food?" I asked Lucia in confusion

"I didn't think you would have much time to make dinner." Lucia patted my shoulder

I smiled, "You really do like taking care of people. You are very considerate."

At that time the doorbell rang again and a shiver ran down my spine. I was still close enough to the door that I could smell the unfamiliar scent of another werewolf. This time it was unmistakable that my estranged grandfather was standing on the other side. I stopped in my tracks and looked at Lucia, panic must have been splayed all over my face because Lucia squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I let out a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I willed my legs to move and slowly walked to the door. I allowed the door to ring once more before straightening my posture, put on my best alpha face, opened the door.

"My stars, you look just like him." The old man on the other side gasped


	17. Let's Get Started

He had salt and pepper hair, but his unkempt beard remined solid almost roan blue. That wasn't the first thing I noticed though. Despite half of his face being covered by the bushy beard there was a distinct scar across his cheek just under his left eye. It appeared to be an old wound that puckered from lack of proper care. Above that he had deep green eyes, uncomfortably the same color as my own. He was tall and built, even for his age he appeared to be in good shape. He was dressed inappropriately for the harsh Alaskan climate. He was in dungaree jeans, well-worn hiking boots, a Columbia fleece coat, and a raggedy beany hat. To be quite honest he could have passed as a homeless hiker. My first reaction was to invite him in because I felt sorry for him standing out in the cold, but that was quickly met by wanting to lash out for bringing up my father. I didn't have chance to react before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry dear, I should introduce myself first. I am your grandfather, Miles Argent." He gave a small bow

I hesitated, surprised by his chivalrous attitude, "I… I know… Please, come inside we've been expecting you."

I held the door open and stepped aside so my grandfather could step inside.

"I remember this old place. I brought your father her many times as a young pup." Miles said as he looked around the foyer

My father never spoke of this place as an heirloom of sorts. I always just figured that it was just one of the many houses my parents bought while I was a kid.

I pretended as if I didn't hear his comment and pushed ahead of him before he walked into the living room. "I have some people you need to meet before we… erm… discuss why you are here."

Kaiba was only feet away. I could feel him near, I could feel his impatience, and it only made me more nervous. I know Kaiba doesn't fear anyone, but it doesn't mean that he shouldn't fear anyone.

"Well of course! I know I have two other grandchildren to meet!" He almost sounded giddy

"It good to see you again, Miles" Clarks deep voice said behind me

"Well I'll be damned, Clark! You've sure changed since I last saw you." Miles said with glee

"It's been almost 25 years…" Clark pushed his lips into a line, this wasn't going to go well…

Suddenly Clarks face erupted into a face splitting grin as did Miles. They embraced each other in a hung and left me standing there with my head tilted in utter confusion.

"It's good to see you old man, you look like shit." Clark gave a hearty laugh "Come, you have lots to catch up on." Clark looked back to me with a wink as they entered the living.

I scurried my way past them and to Kaiba's side. I laced my fingers through his in a display of ownership. Surprisingly, Miles took no notice to Kaiba or to me for that matter. His intentions were confusing me, I had no idea what he was planning. I threw a look at Caleb who seemed just as confused and surprised as I was. Corey reverted to his inner child and was practically bouncing in his seat waiting to meet Miles.

I cleared my throat to have the attention refocused on the task at hand. "Gran-… Miles… Please if I could introduce you to…"

"You must be Caleb, I thought your sister looked like my boy, but wow you are the spitting image." Miles interrupted me. Miles grabbed Caleb by the shoulders and pulled him in for an awkward hug. Caleb didn't move, and his body went ridged and the air around them turned cold. Caleb wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of man especially when taken by surprise. Miles pushed Caleb outward and gave him a good look over.

"Fit young man, you must be a strong young wolf, and who is this?" Miles directed his attention to Hannah

"This…" Caleb cleared his throat, "This is my mate, Hannah."

Hannah nervously extended her hand and tried to smile, but it looked more like someone had a gun to her back and was forcing her to smile. I squeezed Kaiba's hand unware of the pressure. His body twitched suddenly, and he glared down at me in slight pain. I loosened my grip and looked at him in apology. I missed as Hannah awkwardly introduced herself, but I could see the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and I laughed a little inside. Miles moved his way from Caleb and Hannah to the excitable Corey, who looked like he was meeting Santa at the North Pole. Granted Miles looked a little like Santa, but it wasn't enough to get excited about.

"And who are you? You look an awful lot like the rest of the Argents." Miles looked strangely at Corey and it made my stomach twist in knots

Corey sprang up, "I'm Corey, I'm your grandson!"

"So, you're the baby that I've heard so little about." Miles clapped Corey on the shoulder "You've got your father's build. I bet you got some speed in those legs, a natural athlete."

Corey grinned a wide and toothy grin and beamed from the compliment. It was inevitable that we were next, the moment of truth… Or so I thought. Miles completely skipped past us like Kaiba and I weren't standing there waiting for him to reunite like a family.

"Miles!" I called after him, "I want to introduce you to someone very important and special to me."

"I know who he is dear, there is no need to introduce me to someone I already know about." Miles said casually as he walked further away

"But!" I yelled

"Not now I need to have a word with young Caleb here, alpha to alpha." Miles opened the door into the office

Caleb face widened in shock and his eyes darted from me to Miles.

"I'm the alpha of this family." I growled

"Don't be silly dear, you aren't the oldest male of your father's children." Miles turned around his face stoic

"I'm the oldest period. I inherited my father's alpha title." I said with authority

"Prove it. Show me." Miles said staring me down, trying to make me feel small and weak.

I clenched my jaw, pressed my lips in to a hard line, and without blinking I changed my eyes from their deep forest green to blood red in and instant. "I am the alpha. I am my father's daughter, and you will listen to what I have to say. You came here because of what is going on in our world. If you are here to help then fine you are welcomed, but you will not stop us from our plans. There is a change coming and if you stand in my way I will discard you just as fast as my father did."

Miles remained impassive and still for several long seconds, and I did not let up on my menacing and hopefully convincing stare.

"You are the alpha just like your father, and his before him." A small smile played on his lips

I let up on my intense stare and nodded.

"Now what is it that you want to talk to me about." Miles remined stoic, but softened just enough to not come off as bitter

I went back to where Kaiba stood waiting and somehow remained unmoving and patient. Again, I laced my fingers through his, but this time he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He is my mate, my love, he is my future and my fiancé… He is human." I said with confidence

Miles looked from me to Kaiba several times, his face still as passive as ever, never gave a hint to what he was thinking.

"I can see that. It is obvious that you love each other a great deal." Miles finally said with calm words

I tried to keep my expression as calm as Miles' but I my eyes searched desperately at his for understanding.

"Is that all?" he asked impatient

"Is that all? I should be asking you that! My father was disowned by you for falling in love with a bitten woman, but now you aren't going to bat an eye at your own granddaughter marrying a human?" I hissed through clenched teeth

Miles recoiled slightly at the anger in my tone when I brought up my father, he almost appeared hurt by my words. "The day your father and I fought was the worse day of my life. I spent the next 20 years regretting every moment, every word. I don't want to push my family away again because I can't except that the world is changing. I was brought up with very old traditions and beliefs, and I turned my back on my own child because of those beliefs when I should have been happy for him. I know he didn't talk about me much, and honestly, I don't blame him. I was a cruel and bitter man during those years, but his mother and I were not mates, as a matter of fact we were never in love. We had an arranged marriage because my own parents thought it would be best for the pack and the family. I did my duty to my pack because I was putting the pack before myself. I did not have a happy marriage, and to be honest I think I was jealous of my son for finding the love I always wish I had. I see you two are in love and my sweet granddaughter it brings me great joy and happiness."

The room was silent and the air around us was warm as understanding set in. Miles regretted his actions and is here to hopefully right his wrong from all those years ago. Granted he made the mistake of thinking Caleb was the alpha and not me, but I'll mark that one up to old beliefs that a woman's place is much like what Lucia does for all of us. Old habits die hard I guess. I stared ashamed of my presumptions of my grandfather when I felt a warm hand delicately wipe a lone tear from my cheek. Kaiba, still at my side and still holding my hand, snapped me out of my state of shock with one simple touch.

"Exactly my point, I see the aura around you two, and I don't need to be a werewolf to see it either. The way you two affect each other is a thing of beauty." Miles pointed out now smiling warmly, "I'm here to help, I'm here to make up for my wrong doings, and be a part of the change that I was to foolish to accept last time."

I smiled back and held back tears, "Okay."

"Then please fill me in." Miles nodded


	18. All That Glimmers

The rest of the week went on with out any drama. To my surprise Miles was much more helpful than expected. It was almost a comfort to have him around. He was the first to get up in the morning to make coffee and breakfast, and he was usually on of the last to bed; there were times he stayed up later than Kaiba and I. He wasn't much help has far as working the social media angle, but he made sure that everyone got what they needed and offered support. It was Sunday night and come the next morning we would be preparing for our first TV appearance since the news. Kaiba and I would be doing a satellite broadcast from the house together. Hopefully with us appearing together it would squash any thoughts of me holding him against his will, or whatever the media was spinning that day.

"Are you two getting nervous? This time tomorrow you will have addressed the nation." Caleb asked as he sat down on the couch next to Hannah

"That isn't helping!" Hannah slapped Caleb on the thigh

"It'll be fine. We have prepared all week." I said nonchalantly

Kaiba and Miles came into the living room right as I was sitting down in an arm chair.

Kaiba approached me and extended a hand, "But I just sat down." I whined

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Just stand for a second."

I stood with a sigh and Kaiba sat down in my spot, but before I could protest he pulled me down in to his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I swung my legs over the armrest and settled in. I felt Kaiba move his hand at my side, but I didn't pay it any mind and figured that he was just finding a more comfortable position for his arm.

"You know the full moon is coming. What are we going to do if this goes bad?" Hannah was hesitant to ask

"We own a couple acers on this property, so they can't stop us from running on our own land. Plus, there are too many wolves in this town, and we alone brought in almost double the local population. If they try to stop us they have a great number of wolves to deal with. It's a full moon we have no choice but to phase. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to force." I explained

"Let's hope that it doesn't go bad, and we don't have to worry about it." Corey sighed as he slumped into the other armchair.

There was hush as we all looked to each other.

"He's right we should stay positive." Kaiba broke the silence

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted. Good night." Mokuba waved as he disappeared down the hall

"Yeah, I think I'm done for the night too." Caleb stood and helped Hannah up

"Good night guys." I said after them, "What about you?" I looked to Corey

"I just sat down, and I don't think I have the energy to stand right now." Corey said with his eyes closed and head laid back

"And you?" I directed my attention back to Kaiba

"I'm fine right where I'm at." Kaiba smiled

"Why don't you to get out of here for a while? Go have some time to yourselves. You've barely seen each other all week." Miles encouraged

"I really don't want to go to bed. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep anyways." I searched Kaiba's eyes to see what he was thinking, "But it's pretty cold, and there isn't a lot of places to go."

"Take a walk to the ridge, go see the aurora, go chase a moose or something. Run off that energy." Miles continued to coax us out of the house

Kaiba gently pushed me off his lap and stood up, "I'll grab our coats."

Kaiba disappeared to the foyer closet and I was left in the living room with Miles.

"It almost sounds like you want us out of the house." I titled my head slightly

Miles gave a hearty chuckle but didn't reply, and Kaiba came back before I could get Miles to talk. We bundled up in our coats and walked out into the harsh cold air. The tip of my nose went numb immediately and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks causing them to turn a rosy red. I pulled my scarf up to cover the bottom half of my face and followed in Kaiba's tracks behind him. It was like he was on a mission, and he knew exactly where he was going. The snow was heavy and deep. I was quickly sinking in and had to take giant steps just to get out of the holes of Kaiba's path. Kaiba's long legs kept him from loosing speed through the snow, but my short stature was my downfall. I was slowly falling behind, and the terrain didn't help. In attempts to catch up I tried to make my own path, but the moment I stepped out of Kaiba's I sunk down to my chest in a snow drift.

"WAIT!" I yelled as Kaiba was becoming a small dot in front of me

Kaiba whipped around almost in a panic, but when he saw me wiggling out of the snow drift he laughed, and came to help.

"Shut up…" I grumbled as he approached me

He grabbed me my by writs and easily pulled me out of the snow all while he continued to laugh at me.

"Climb on." He turned his back towards me

I dusted off the snow and feebly jumped up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he grabbed my legs. I giggled as he began to walk again and had to fight the snow with the added weight.

"I like this much better." I giggled and rested my chin on his shoulder

I could see the corner of Kaiba's lips turn up and he pushed me up to adjust his grip, "If you were so short I wouldn't have to worry about loosing you in a snow drift."

"Well not all of us can have long ass legs." I rolled my eyes "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out." Kaiba grinned and his tone was laced heavily with sarcasm

"Uh-huh" I narrowed my eyes, "What are you planning?"

He didn't answer but continued his evil grin as he carried me through the snow. We walked a little while long and I could hear the creek grow closer, but seemed to be following it more than we were approaching it. We were far off of my property line by this point, and had to be past the spot I took Kaiba to see the aurora.

"Alright seriously where are we going? We've got to be quiet some ways from the house." I asked concern.

Kaiba stopped and let me slide off his back and back onto my own two legs. I stepped up to stand next to him and I could see a faint light through a group of trees a head of us.

"That's where we are going." Kaiba panted and pointed to the light

I looked up to him, "What is _there_?"

"A small hunting cabin that I asked to barrow for the night." Kaiba beamed proud of himself

"Wait so you had this all planned out?" I tried not to sound excited and suppressed a smiled weakly

"With a little help from Mr. Samson and your grandfather." Kaiba grabbed my gloved hand and began to lead me towards the light

"That's why Miles was trying to get us out of the house." I exclaimed like I made a great discovery, "What does Pax have to do with this?"

"It's his cabin… the one he droned on about after I asked to barrow it." Kaiba said with a hint of annoyance

I wrapped my other arm around his while I kept my grip on his hand, "This is a wonderful surprise."

We continued up to the cabin and found that the fresh snow had been plowed to make a pathway up to the door. It was a rustic and clearly well used cabin. It was probably passed down through Pax's family, but now Pax didn't have anyone. I tried not to think about that though and reached for the door knob.

"Hold on." Kaiba scoped me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest.

He slowly bend down and turned the door knob and pushed the door open with his foot. He carried me across the threshold and stopped to put me back down and kick the snow off his boots. It really was a small cabin. It was an all open floor plan a large bed was to my direct left with a small sitting area dead center in the room. I quickly took notice to the lack of bathroom and sink in what was supposed to be the kitchen dinning room area. It warm and cozy and there was something comforting about the quaintness of it all. It might have been that the only light was coming from oil lamps and the fire in the open fireplace next to the door. There was a slight smell of dust, but overall it seemed clean. I imagined Pax came not to long ago and started a fire and did a little light dusting. The bed had an abundance of blankets and quilts, and at the foot of the bed was a bear skin rug. On the walls were antlers from elk and caribou all had a fairly thick coat of dust. The pictures and other hangings appeared to be well aged and untouched for some time. The floor was old wood with rugs scattered about to make it a little more comfortable for bare feet. I began to shrug out of my layers and Kaiba draped them on the back of a chair near the door.

"What do you think?" he asked hopeful

"It's perfect." I turned and smiled

Kaiba cleared the distance between us in one stride and placed his chilly hand on either side of my face. He smiled down at me before placing a quick and sweet kiss on my lips.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here?" I whispered

"I think you mean carried all the way out here." He chuckled, "I need a reason to spend some alone time with you?"

"No, but…" I stopped blushing with shame

"Reach into your left cardigan pocket." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but obeyed. My fingers brushed against cool metal. I looked up to him puzzled before pulling the object out. It was a ring, but not just any ring, it had an odd familiarity to it. Kaiba grabbed the ring from me and took my left hand.

"Your grandfather gave it to me. Apparently, it was your grandmothers. He said she wanted you to have it, and left it to you in her will." Kaiba slid it on to my ring finger, it fit perfectly

I suddenly knew where I had seen it, out of the very few pictures my father showed us of his family there was one of a young woman in her 30's with this exact ring on her hand. That must have been my grandmother before she passed. Father said she passed when he was young from a toxic amount of wolf's bane. I wasn't born when she died, but she must have known that my father would have children and got lucky that one happened to be a female. Tears formed in my eyes as I examined the stunning jewels. It was very intricate with the metal twisted and cut out in several spots. I shouldn't expect any less from my grandfather seeing as at the time he was the head of the company. He had access to the finest jewels and precious metals, and like the rest of the Argents a taste for the finest. There was a large one karat diamond in the center cushioned by a halo of smaller diamonds. The band was white gold with a diamond accented scroll design. It was a gleaming master piece that only the Silver Wolf Mining Company could produce. I removed the ring and looked inside and saw the small SWM Co. inscribed along with the initials MA in swirling cursive. The initials were proof that Miles worked on this piece himself. I slide the ring back on its rightful place, wiped a tear from my cheek and buried myself into Kaiba.

"If you don't like it I'll find you a better one. I thought it might a little to small. If you want a bigger diamond, I'll buy you the best one money can buy." Kaiba said sternly

"No, this perfect, more than perfect. I love it." I pushed away and grabbed his face pulling it closer to me, "Now take off those clothes, it's been too long." I grinned with a glint of passion in my eyes and pushed him towards the bed.


	19. Saving Me From Myself

The dim light of dawn began to brighten the open space of the hunting cabin. I hadn't slept, not even for a second. Kaiba was lying next to me on his stomach and his arms tucked under his pillow, snoring softly. I had been sitting up right, holding my knees to my chest for several hours now. The weight of the day had finally hit me shortly after Kaiba and I decided to get some sleep. Kaiba seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, but I was not so lucky. I truly was exhausted; mentally, physically, emotionally, but that didn't seem to matter when I desired sleep the most. I staired out in front of me not fixated on one thing exactly, just trying to get my mind to focus on the emptiness of the morning and not the million of possibilities of how today could go.

"Fuck…" I mumbled to myself and jumped off the bed.

Kaiba stirred for a moment, but mumbled some nonsense about cards and continued to snore peacefully. I scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and left it on my pillow for Kaiba to find;

 _Went for a run. Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

 _-KA_

Once I knew he wasn't going to completely wake up I stripped off what was left of my clothes and phased. I tip-toed my way past the grove of trees and the sprinted out into the clearing the moment I could no longer hear Kaiba's breathing. The sky was slowly going from navy blue to stunning shades of pinks and orange at the horizon. I chased the rising sun, hoping that it might help me clear my head. I found the creek and barely made a splash as ran through at full speed. My mind kept telling me to keep running, don't look back, go until you reach the sea; but my heart was pulling me back, trying to turn me around and go back to Kaiba, to my brothers, to my family. My head and my heart where fighting and my soul yearned for an answer. I was caught up in my internal struggle that I didn't notice that I was running straight for a crevasse. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop in time.

" _Decide!"_ a voice screamed in my head, " _jump and leave everyone behind, again. Or stop and face the pain that you have put yourself in. Decide."_

My head said run and my heart said stop.

"I'm done running!" I yelled to the voice in my head and dug my heels into the snow to slow me down.

I started to slow, but I was still going too fast and when I fall off the edge it is going to hurt. I struggled to think of a way to bring myself to a complete stop and flailed my legs in a desperate attempt. I approached the edge and closed my eyes at the last second. I felt the ground fall from under me, but for a second I felt like I was floating. I bravely opened my eyes, but my stomach dropped at the sight. The snow-covered rocks blurred past me as I was dropping. I couldn't tell where the bottom was, everything was covered in blanket of white and there wasn't another color to break the plain. When I began to think that I was going to fall for an eternity I found the ground. I fell into four feet of fresh powder, but underneath was solid and jagged snow that had melted and froze too many times. I heard my side smack against the solid mass of snow and then a radiating, white hot pain shot through my shoulder and into my ribs. I yelped loudly, followed by several whimpers as the pain and the reality of my injuries set in. I broke several ribs that I was certain of, but what concerned me more was how bad my shoulder would be. If I can't put weight on it I might be stuck down here howling for help, or I would have to risk hypothermia and walk back to the cabin naked. I have no idea how far I ran, and it would take less than an hour for the first stages of hypothermia to set in. I wouldn't get half way before my toes were frost bitten past the point of salvation. I would never be able to make it, I would die before I get anywhere close enough to signal for help. I had to stay as a wolf just to keep myself alive. I braced myself and took a couple of deep, painful, breaths before trying to roll myself up into a sitting position. My ribs screamed in pain as I twisted myself up. I growled my way through the pain and got myself to sit.

"Alright that isn't unbearable pain." I thought to myself

Now that I was sitting my ribs were a dull ache, but now was the true test. I was babying my front right leg holding it up several inches above the ground. I slowly lowered my paw onto ground. The slow movement didn't flare any pain and I tried to remain hopeful. I shifted my weight, so I put a little pressure onto my paw. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, but it was gone in a split second. I let out a whimper as I started to add more weight. The pain began to get stronger the more weight I was putting on my leg, but I continued slowly, allowing myself to get used to the pain. Eventually I was able to put equal weight on both legs without making myself howl in pain. It was a good sign, but I still had to see if I could walk.

"On three," I told myself, "One…" I inhaled a deep breath, "Two…THREE!"

I pushed put all my weight on my front legs and the white-hot pain returned, blurring the edges of my vision. I quickly adjusted the weight once my back legs were out from under me and held up my injured leg. My ribs burned in pain, but my shoulder was screaming at me. I started all over again; I slowly began to put weight back on my right leg until I was able to stand with equal weight on all legs. I took a couple of shaky steps. It was going to be a slow and limping pace, but I would take the pain over hypothermia.

I began to cuss myself for running so far. I followed my own tracks as I made my way back to the cabin. My body ached in protest, and my shoulder felt like it was on fire causing each step to make me wince in pain. My lungs burned from the cold and from the pain of broken ribs protesting their inflation.

"I'm almost there. Just a little farther. You'll see the cabin when you get up this incline. Keep going, don't stop. If you stop, you'll never get back up." I repeated to myself with ever few steps.

My body was on the verge of collapse under my own weight. I was more exhausted than I thought humanly possible. My body just wanted rest, so it could heal itself. I knew that the healing process hadn't started because it never got a chance to address the injuries. I kept aggravating the problem with every movement. If I could stop I still wouldn't heal; I didn't have enough energy to put into healing.

" _You deserve this… this is the pain you put your brother's through, what you put Kaiba through. It's time you feel what you've had coming to you."_ The voice nagged in my head " _They drug themselves through this pain while you ran from your problems. They suffered for 2 years just like this. You don't get to go out like this. They made it through it and you will too. Don't give into the pain, keep going, you're so close. Fight through your pain…"_

At that moment I could feel it, smell it, sense it with every fiber of my being; It was Kaiba, I was there, I was home. The cabin had to be just a little bit further. I forced myself to pick up the pace and ended up just hobbling on three legs. I made it to the top of the small hill and could see the grove of trees and smoke rising from within. I hobbled quicker and made it to the edge of the trees, and I started hearing Kaiba's movements in the cabin. I made it a few more step and threw my head back and howled. It was a long and pitchy howl, but I was happy. I made it back, I fought my pain and made it back to him. I saw the door of the cabin open and Kaiba stepped out searching for the source of the howling. I tried my best to run to him, but it wasn't any quicker than my hobbling. Kaiba finally saw me as I made it into the small opening where the cabin sits. I was panting hard and dripping drool from my tiring efforts to get back to him, but my long black tail swayed happily. He was smiling when he first made eye contact, but when he noticed my limp his face fell.

"What did you do? Are you okay." He rushed over to me

I winced and let out a high-pitched whine as he grabbed my right paw. I pleaded with my eyes to let me go inside so I can stand on two legs again. Kaiba nodded and moved to the side and let me pass. He followed behind me as I walked into the cabin. I didn't wait for him to shut the door before I started standing on my human legs. The shifting of bones and skin aggravated everything worse than my hike did. The sound coming out of my wolf and human throat was not of this world. It was a mix of a snarl and scream. I collapsed to the floor after the shift, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Every breath made a tear fall from my eyes as the pent-up pain from my ribs were finally front and center.

"What! What is wrong? You have to tell me so I can help you." Kaiba sounded panicked

I wrapped my arms around my rib cage to hold them steady as I tried to stand.

"Clothes." I said with difficulty and extended one arm in the general direction of my things

Kaiba rushed to grab what I needed and brought them to me.

"Shit… I don't think I can lift my right arm." I wheezed "I need you to help me put my arm through the sleeves." I said sternly as I put on my pants and bra. "I'm going to scream, and I need you to keep going until my arm is in. You can't stop because that is only going to make the pain worse when you start again." I looked to him with uncertainty

Kaiba looked like I just asked him to go ahead and cut off my entire arm.

"Kaiba, you have to do it." I tried to convince him and myself

Kaiba took a deep breath and nodded. He stood in front of me watching me carefully like I was going to break any moment.

"Don't count, just do it." I instructed

I closed my eyes and waited. It wasn't long until I felt Kaiba's warm fingers wrap around my arm, and then searing pain from all over my body. I let out a deep and hoarse scream, but Kaiba didn't stop. I pleaded in my head for him to stop, but I never spoke a word, not that I had a chance through the scream. He worked quickly, and it wasn't long before the pain began to dull, and my shirt was being pulled over my stomach. Once he was finished I fell into his embrace and tried to catch my breath. Kaiba tightened his embrace for a second and sucked in air through clenched teeth.

"What did you do? Where did you go?" Kaiba pushed me out arm's length in front of him

"I went for a run to clear my head, but I got caught up in my thoughts and ran off the edge of a crevasse. It wasn't that deep, but apparently deep enough to break my ribs on impact." I explained my voice barely a whisper

"Did you even try to stop? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Kaiba asked, his tone laced in anger

I stepped back taken by surprise by his tone, "Of course I tried to stop, but I didn't slow down in time. Why do you think I would kill myself!?"

Kaiba sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just that when you get seriously hurt its because you are trying to be the hero. Sometimes it just seems like you have a death wish, or want to be the martyr."

I hesitated; I kind of, in a very weird way, intentionally hurt myself to convince myself that I needed to stay to be the hero. The little voice in my head was nagging at me that I need to feel pain to repent for what I did to Kaiba and my brothers the past two years. In my head it was run or face the music, but did I really try to be the hero so much that its seriously injured me? If it did I didn't want to admit it to Kaiba in this moment because it might fuel that anger he has for it.

"It's okay. Will you just hold me for a little bit?" I asked teary eyed

Kaiba gave a boyish half smile, "Of course."

I crawled into the bed and waited for Kaiba to take his spot next to me. Once he was situated I moved into his arms and closed my eyes resting my cheek on his chest.

I woke sometime later, but Kaiba wasn't next to me. I sat up and felt every muscle in my body ache in unison. Kaiba was kneeling in front of the fire place stirring the hot coals.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked with a yawn

"A couple hours. It's about 3 o'clock. We need to be heading back." Kaiba said coolly

I pushed the blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed. I saw the sparkle of the engagement ring out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed it off the night stand and turned the ring in my fingers a few times.

"You still want me to have this?" I tried to lighten the mood with a joking tone

Kaiba looked up from his gaze at the coal as saw the ring in my fingers. He pushed himself up and approached me with a stone face. He took the ring out of my hand, examined it for several seconds, knelt on one knee, grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on to my ring finger.

"I want you to have this ring as long as you will have me." He said sweetly as he looked up to me

I smiled and bend over to kiss him passionately on the lips. We continued the deep kiss as he stood and pulled my face up with him.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him as we separated, him resting his forehead against mine

"Yes." He said with conviction "Are you?"

"Last night I wasn't. I couldn't sleep, I was a mess of nerves, but now I have never been more certain that this is the right thing to do. We are going to help thousands, possibly millions, of werewolves." I said with a soft smile

"There's my girl, the alpha that I met 3 years ago." Kaiba grinned

"It's good to be back." I smiled broadly "Let's go conquer the world, babe."


	20. Lights, Camera, Action!

Finally getting some sleep did my body good. I wasn't as sore as I imagined I would be when we started the walk back to the mansion. The walk wasn't near as long as it was when we left the mansion the night before, and I wasn't sinking into the snow this time around. Kaiba and I tried to move quickly so we would have enough time to prepare before the news broad cast. We entered the house to a large group of guests waiting on us.

"It's about damn time!" Hannah pushed her way through the crowd, "We need to get you ready! Kaiba, Mokuba needs your help setting up cameras." Hannah started pushing me towards the stairs that lead to the master bedroom.

I was barely able to turn around to wave and smile apologetically at Kaiba before he disappeared behind the crowd.

"Hannah slow down, stop pushing me so hard! Ouch! Watch the ribs!" I struggled to break free of Hannah's grip.

"Well if you would have been back at better time I wouldn't half to rush you to get ready." Hannah growled

We made it into the bedroom and Hannah started barking orders. "Get in the shower you smell like sex, sweat, and pine trees."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"What kind of clothes... What the hell?" Hannah stopped mid-sentence and stared at my half naked body.

"Oh, it's just a few broken ribs nothing major." I shrugged and began to walk to the bathroom

"Did…Did _he_ do that to you?" Hannah asked concerned

"What? Kaiba? No, of course not. I slid off a crevasse." I balked "I went for a run this morning and couldn't stop in time." I covered the large bruise on my side.

"Woah, wait. So you literally ran off a cliff?" Hannah choked on her laughter

I groaned and walked into the bathroom. As I was turning on the water I heard Hannah come in and perch herself on the counter.

"Ohh, what is this sparkling little thing? Oh my god, is this an engagement ring? Where did he find an engagement ring out here?" Hannah shrieked

"It was from Miles. It belonged to my grandmother." I yelled over the sound of the shower, "He gave it to me last night."

"Are you going to wear it during the broadcast?" She asked excited

"Of course, I'm proud to be wearing it." I answered joyfully

"So your company made this?" Hannah continued

"Well my company mined the materials, but Miles made it himself. We primarily sell to jewelers, but we all know how to make jewelry." I explained as I washed my hair

"Will Caleb make mine?" Hannah sounded hopeful

"If you want him to. Don't get your hopes up though; he's not that great at it. Now Corey, he's the one that makes a decent ring." I laughed "Don't worry I'll make sure he makes you one with the best materials."

"Will you hurry up! We still have to get you dressed, make up, go over the information, and test the lights! Don't worry about shaving your legs!" Hannah was becoming restless

I turned off the water and stepped out around the corner and grabbed a towel, "Why aren't you getting ready? You and Caleb will be involved too."

"No! I am not going in front of the nation!" Hannah protested

"You don't have to talk, just stand there and smile." I pressed

"No! No! No!" Hannah threw her hands up

"Calm down, I'll be there, Caleb, Kaiba, Mokuba, Corey. Plus it'll mostly be focus on Kaiba and I." I took my ring from her and slid it on my finger, "Let's go find something for us to wear."

We I wrapped my hair up in the towel and walked out of the bathroom, Hannah right behind me.

"Umm, hi?" I heard Kaiba's surprised voice once I cleared half the room

"Hello." I said un-phased

"Hey!" Hannah greeted

"Is this going to a normal thing?" Kaiba kept looking from me to Hannah

"What being naked around each other?" I asked as I began to put on underwear

"It's a wolf thing. We are just used to being naked around each other." Hannah flopped down on the bed

"Well can we have a moment so I can shower?" Kaiba asked sternly

"We are going to be family soon Kaiba. You don't have anything to hide." Hannah winked

"Go away, Hannah. I'm pretty sure that I can manage to get ready on my own, and you need to get ready yourself." I laughed

"Come on! Share with the pack!" Hannah whined as she paused in front of Kaiba

Kaiba glared down at her but didn't saw anything.

"Goodbye, Hannah!" I growled

"Bye, handsome." Hannah brushed Kaiba's shoulder

"You're okay with that?" Kaiba asked once Hannah was out of earshot

"She only does it because she knows it bothers you. She isn't trying to bug me." I walked over to Kaiba and laced my fingers behind his neck

"I do need to get in the shower." Kaiba pulled me in closer to his chest

"I would have waited if I knew." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed Kaiba's jawline

A soft sign escaped Kaiba's throat as I continued to move across to the other side. Kaiba stepped back shaking his head with a smirk. "Go get dressed; I'm getting in the shower."

"Fine!" I said with fake anger and walked into the closet

I managed to find some clothes that could pass for business casual, and got dressed. Kaiba was just coming out of the shower when I was beginning to put on makeup at the vanity in the bedroom. I eyed the lines on his hip from the reflection in the mirror as he walked by.

"Do you have a suit to wear? I asked as he disappeared in the closet

"I had the one I wore here pressed. Well Lucia pressed it, but it looks like she did a good job." Kaiba came back out buttoning his shirt

We continued to get ready in silence. We moved around each other in sync, never getting in each other's way. Hannah came back and I managed to find something for her to wear, and Mokuba got help from Kaiba with his tie. Kaiba and I ascended the stairs with just enough time to test the lights, and get ourselves in place before the network called.

"Alright that was them. We will be live in five minutes. We will start with Kenzi and Seto, and then have the rest of you going in after the group questions." Clark began to direct everyone around

Miles was straightening Corey and Caleb's ties, and Kaiba was fixing Mokuba's hair. I looked over and saw Hannah fidgeting with the ends of her hair; sweat beading on her forehead.

"Are you nervous?" Miles asked as he approached me

"No. Not one bit." I smiled sweetly, "Are you going to join us at the end?"

"No, too many people think I am dead. It would be a big mess trying to explain that one on top of everything, but don't worry my dear, I'll be just right off camera if you need anything." Miles said with sadness and straightened my neckless, "I'm happy to see that ring on your finger. It suits you."

"I love it, and you did a wonderful job making it." I smiled

"Come on, let's get in place!" Clark sounded nervous

I squeezed Miles' shoulder reassuringly before taking my seat next to Kaiba. Kaiba reached over and grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I gave his a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special broadcast for you. We are joined via satellite by the two people the world has been talking about, Mr. Seto Kaiba, and Ms. Kenzi Argent. Here in the studio we are also joined by the woman in the viral video, Ms. Gwendolyn Nicoletti. Thank you all for joining us this evening." A sharply dress news anchor said with a well-rehearsed voice.

My stomach dropped, and anger began to cloud my vision. No one told us that _she_ would be appearing with us. What the hell is the news station trying to do? To get better ratings that's what. The probably figured that if they have a feud on live TV that they will get better recognition.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak our peace." Kaiba said with cool calmness

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I directed my attention back to the monitors where Gwendolyn's face was staring back at us; her blonde hair loosely curled and pulled over to one shoulder. I pushed down my rage and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I'd like to start with you Ms. Nicoletti. How is it to finally see Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Argent since the surfacing of this video?" the news anchor turned to Gwen and the main monitor changed over to a profile shot of Gwen.

"I think that it will good to finally be able to speak to them both in a safe environment. I know I am comforted that I am separated by hundreds of miles." Gwen tried to sound afraid, but hopefully the nation was seeing past her terrible acting.

"Is there anything that you would like to say to them before we get started?" The new man asked

"Yes, I am sorry that everything has come to this, but I know myself and so many others will feel safe if we see Ms. Argent and her family held accountable for what they did to me that night. People will sleep better at night as soon as we can discover all we need to know about their kind." Gwen tried to cry, but she lacked conviction and I tried not to laugh

"I agree with Ms. Nicoletti, but only about helping the world understand who werewolves are." I said sternly, "I will admit that the video appears to be myself acting aggressive towards Ms. Nicoletti, but the world needs to know is that Ms. Nicoletti was never in any harm. If you watch closely you see that I never touched her while in my wolf form. All physical contact was made while human."

"Several people have also pointed that our Ms. Argent, but what I want to know is why this turned physical to begin with?" The news men asked and seem to stay bias

"At the time of this I had just returned to town after some time away. The news of our kind being exposed already had us all on edge, myself especially. Being and alpha makes me more protective towards those I care about. While explaining our history and our family's history, Ms Nicoletti made some harsh and hurtful comments about my parents in particular. What you see is my reaction to verbal aggression, and sense I was wolf at the time I was had to phase back to speak with Ms. Nicoletti. If I had still been human we would not be sitting here today, and I apologize about that." I continued to hold my anger down, but being reminded of that night only angered me more.

"So what you are saying is that you felt threatened by Ms. Nicoletti in that moment?" The new anchor asked in a slight confusion

"I know it sounds strange for someone like me that turns into a large animal to feel threatened by someone like Ms. Nicoletti, but it was not a physical threat, but more that Ms. Nicoletti was forcing me to become aggressive. I believe that Gwen was trying my hand and wanted me to do something so she can be the victim and start all of this. The truth is that she is not the victim, she was well aware of the situation, and played myself, my brothers, and Mr. Kaiba. When we met with Gwen and Mr. Kaiba that night we were all planning on divising a plan to explain the situation and start the new age of co-existence between the supernatural and humanity. Now Ms. Nicoletti is trying stopping us, or making the movement her own as if she thought of it first." I said coldly, I wanted Gwen to be offended and hurt by my words. This was all her fault and I wanted everyone to know.

"Your thoughts, Ms. Nicoletti?" The anchor man went back to her

"Actually if I might interrupt?" Kaiba interjected before Gwen could speak, "I have known Ms. Argent for over 3 years now. After Ms. Argent and I agreed to further our relationship she explained to me what she and her family are. In the fashion Ms. Argent and her brother, Caleb, showed me was non-threatening. I approached them again when it came to Ms. Nicoletti because of how comfortable they made me feel during my time with them. What happened in that video is because Ms. Nicoletti put herself in that position. My fiancé, Ms. Argent, reacted as I assume anyone would do when angered or threatened." Kaiba supported me.

At the word _fiancé_ I paid extra close attention to Gwen's face, and just as I expected she went from cool, calm, and collected to shock and pain. Check mate, bitch, I told you that he would always choose me.

"Mr. Kaiba I just want to take a step back for a moment, did you just say that you and Ms. Argent are engaged?" The anchor sounded just as surprised as Gwen looked

"Yes," Kaiba grabbed my left hand and held it up for the cameral, "Ms. Argent and I have been engage a little over a week. Like I said before I have known her for several years, and even though there was a time that we were separated I believe that we are meant to be together."

I looked over to Kaiba and grinned. That was the most affectionate he has ever been in front of other people. My heart swelled with happiness and the anger subsided slightly.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Gwen screamed and the camera quickly swung over to her red face, "I COULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING, BUT NO THAT WOLF WHORE COULDN'T STAY DEAD!"

All I could do was stare wide-eyed at the monitors. Everyone in the room was looking at each other trying to figure out what to do. I glance at Kaiba who was also trying to read me. I just shrugged slightly hopefully not noticeable to the cameras.

"Ms. Nicoletti, I'm going to have to ask you to not yell. Let's keep this professional." The new anchor remained surprisingly calm

"Do you hear what they are saying? You can't actually think that those things are safe to be left alone with the rest of us!? They are clearly dangerous!" Gwen said with a slightly lower tone

"We are no different than you, Gwen. There will also be dangerous people just like there will always be dangerous wolves, but there are by far more civilized wolves than there are bad. Just like there are by far more good people than there are bad. I know there are myths about wolves that have to eat human hearts just to survive, but like I stated those are just myths. Along time ago there might have been a time where wolves believe that too, but we have evolved since then. We have been living along-side humans for centuries and very few people have noticed. All myself, my family, and Mr. Kaiba ask is for everyone to give us a chance to live beside you all again." I explained with a sweet tone

"And that is all you can ask for, Ms. Argent. After the commercial break stay tuned as we meet the rest of the Argent family and the community who have been helping with their mainstreaming movement." The new man straightened some papers on his desks and the monitors went black

I exhaled deeply and relaxed my posture, "I think that went very well."

"You did great, baby." Kaiba smiled and held out his hand

"Is everyone outside ready? We don't have much daylight left and only a few minutes before the commercial ends." I asked Clark

"Yup, we are all set up outside, just got to get you two and myself out there. Miles will be behind the cameras making sure that everything won't blow over." Clark ushered us outside quickly

Kaiba and I took seats next to each other with our siblings on either side. Corey was next to me followed by Caleb and Corey. Mokuba was on the other side of Kaiba followed by Lucia and Clark. Again Kaiba grabbed my head before the cameras turned on, but this time he didn't let go after Miles did the count down.

"And we are back to continue our discussion with the werewolf family, the Argents, and the Kaiba brothers who are supporting them. I'm sorry to tell you all that Ms. Nicoletti could not continue with us due to personal issues. Anyways, Ms. Argent if you don't mind introducing us to everyone that is sitting with you." The anchorman seemed to be a little more relaxed without Gwen around

"I would be delighted to. To my left is my youngest brother Corey, followed by my twin Caleb. Next to Caleb is his girlfriend and werewolf mate Hannah." Hannah gave a stiff wave while sweat dripped down her forehead, "Of course next to Mr. Kaiba is his little brother, Mokuba, and next to him is some very close family friends, Clark Lucia. Behind us is a mixture of wolves and locals from the town. I would like to point out that as they stand behind us it is difficult to point out the wolves from the humans." I grinned and squeezed Kaiba's hand a little tighter

"Brining these people hopefully shows that werewolves and humans can work together peacefully. The group of us has been together in close quarters for several days on ends with no issues. During our down time wolves and humans spend time outside playing together in the snow. People have even brought their children and are comfortable enough to allow the children interact with the wolves. That alone should be proof enough that werewolves can be trusted in society." Kaiba mimicked my cheery tone, it was kind of convincing especially for him.

"We hope after this broadcast that we will feel safe enough to return home and continue our lives and our business in Domino." Caleb grabbed Hannah's hand

"I have plans to continue my schooling, and hope that this is the first steps for werewolves like me to be accepted on campus as just another student." Corey continued after Caleb

"I hope everyone watching this see that all we want to do is help the world. A werewolves golden rule is never to harm a human, but instead protect them from the shadows. Now that there is no longer a shadow casted on us we want to continue to help along-side our human counterparts." I finished

"For many years I, myself, was a part of a pack that protected cities from the rest of the supernatural world. We ran the outskirts of towns making sure that the actual dangerous monsters didn't get in. Werewolves help humanity from the supernatural creatures that do need humans to survive." Clark explained

"He is right. I imagen that people have figured out that all of the supernatural we were told about over the years are real." I nodded to Clark

"It seems only fair that if we are exposed that the rest of the supernatural is exposed too." Corey added "It is probably best that the wolves are outed first since we are the best defense against everything else."

"Well that certainly is interesting and it give all of us a lot of things to think about. Thank you Argent's, Kabia's, and the rest of you for letting us into your lives for a little while. I have a feeling we will be hearing from you all soon." The new man said courteously before the screens went black

"Breath Hannah, it's over with!" I laughed as I stood up "Thank you all, I think we did really well!"

"I made some dinner for everyone. It's all set up in the kitchen please help yourself." Lucia yelled over the people as they started to clear out.

"Way to go little wolf!" Pax clapped my shoulder, "I think you got a good thing started here. I'm proud to be a part of it."

"I should thank you Pax, your cabin was very nice and thank you for letting Kaiba and I have a night to ourselves." I grinned

"Oh no problem my dear, any way I can help. Now I'm going to get some of Lucia's good cooking before it's all gone." Pax laughed cheerfully

I waved as Pax went back inside and set off to find my future better half.

"Hey you," I crooned as I finally managed to find Kaiba on the back porch, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Kaiba turned and smiled at me, "Come here."

I rushed over to where he stood with welcoming arms and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest.

"We did great tonight. This is going to be the beginning of a revolution." Kaiba mumbled into my hair

"Yeah we did… I love you." I murmured back.

"I love you." Kaiba kissed the top of my head and we stood there as the sunset.


	21. Animal House

"Attention everyone!" Caleb's voice came ringing through the house as Kaiba and I came back inside, "I just want to thank everyone of you for what you have done for not only my family, but for werewolf families everywhere. You all have shown us nothing but kindness and I hope one day we can repay you for everything!"

There was a chorus of cheers and clapping, Kaiba and I joined in as we stood at the edge of the crowd.

"Please dig in, there is plenty for everyone!" Lucia's sweet voice followed the applause.

The flow of the crowd moved towards the kitchen and dinning room. Kaiba and I lagged, I was still getting over the excitement of the broadcast, and Kaiba didn't seem to have an interest in following along with them.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Clark asked, he was in the door way to the dining room

"Not yet, I'm not all that hungry." I said shyly

"I'll wait until everyone has gone through." Kaiba said and slipped his arm around my back

"Go on through Kenz, I want to have a chat with Mr… erm, Seto." Clark's words almost sounded intimidating

"Oh, umm, okay?" I said with uncertainty

I walked past Clark while eyeing him in confusion. Clark just smiled sweetly as I walked past. I heard the back door open and close and figured Clark wanted to speak with Kaiba in private. I was the last to go through, and Lucia wasn't kidding, there was enough food to feed several packs of wolves. I don't know when she had the time to cook everything, but she pulled out the stops. I saw ribs, roasts, pork loins and shoulders, brisket, steaks, and all side dishes to go along. It reminded me of a 4th of July barbeque, and despite claiming not to be hungry, I had a mound of food on my plate. My mouth was salivating as I sat down in between my brothers at the table. No one talked but the air was filled with the sounds of silverware on plates, and people chewing happily. Corey had barbeque sauce covering his face, he was eating like a true wolf. I noticed that most of the other wolves ate their food rather savagely, and a few even dropped fang to rip the meat easier. I just smiled to myself and joined them. It was heart warming to see everyone sitting together, eating together, and getting along. This must have been what it was like that first Thanksgiving.

Suddenly Pax pushed back his chair loudly causing everyone to stop eating and look up at him.

"I know that you wolves have a high alcohol tolerance, but I would like to pour us all a drink and toast to the monumental moment. I brought my special blend of shine that I think you new wolves might like!" Pax beamed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

A few moments later Pax came back with a large jug of clear liquid and a large stack of red plastic cups.

"I'm getting flash backs of university." I whispered to Caleb eyeing the familiar red cups

Caleb chuckled and nodded in agreement before standing and helping pack pour and pass around the cups. Caleb handed me a cup and I smelt it cautiously. The alcohol burnt in my nose causing me to recoil in surprise. It smelt potent, but would it be as strong as it smelled? Once those of legal drinking age were given their drinks we all raised our classes in the air.

"To the future!" Pax bellowed

"To the future!" the rest of us followed and took a long drink

The liquid burnt all the down my throat and continued to burn in my stomach. It was like I drank acid it burnt that bad. I coughed a few times after I swallowed, and felt a strange fuzzy feeling in my head.

"Holy shit…" I slurred and shook my head to try to clear the fuzzy feeling

I looked to Caleb who seemed just as surprised as I was.

"I want some!" Corey whined next to me

I turned to look at him, but I was seeing double. My head was telling me 'no, don't let him have any', but for whatever reason I couldn't get myself to speak.

"Woah, are you okay?" Corey eyed me suspiciously

I took another long drink even though I really didn't like it, and then gave the rest to Corey.

"What's the harm, right!" I hiccupped

Corey eyed it suspiciously before taking a big gulp. It took everything he had not to retch it back up. He finally swallowed with tears in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, but my head thought it was a better idea to laugh at him instead. Hannah fell out of her chair and on to floor holding her stomach laughing so hard. Caleb couldn't even control his laughter as he watched Corey struggled with the potency of the alcohol. Everyone was eyeing us as we erupted into a side splitting chorus of laughter. That's when I noticed that the drink hadn't affected everyone the same way. More like it didn't affect the humans the way it affected the wolves. I tried to stand up from the table and suddenly the floor was spinning around me, and I had to take a few steps to get my feet back under me.

"Wha-Wh" hiccup "What's in this?" I braced myself on the back of someone's chair "Am I drunk? I feel like I might be drunk. Is this what drunk feels like?"

Pax laughed deep from his chest, "It my special blend my dear, my secret ingredient is a special kind of wolf's bane."

My eyes widened in shock as did Caleb, Corey, Hannah, and everyone else from my pack, "Bolf's Wane… Wol- Wolf's Bane? But die! I don't want to." Holy shit I was drunk, I couldn't form a sentence to save my life at this point.

"No, you won't die, it's a just a different strand of wolf's bane that lets you experience of the effects of alcohol. And from the looks of it, you have the tolerance of a first-time drinker." Pax clapped Caleb on the back and Caleb fell into the chair in front of him, "Looks like all of you are. Have you never had anything like this before?"

"No!" I drug out the word, "Wolf's bane is bad. Never wodda thought."

"Owe, that hurt." Caleb mumbled as he tired to stand back up "I like it! More, please!" Caleb thrusted his cup out to Pax

"Pace yourself youngin'." Pax poured a small amount into the cup

A sea of red cups formed in front of Pax as a declaration for more to drink, the majority coming from my pack. I took my cup from the now intoxicated and traumatized Corey, and asked for more. Corey took his cup back greedily and began to take small sips to make what he had last. Others were not as greedy and downed their drinks in a couple of gulps. With in minutes members of my pack were stumbling around as they experienced the high of intoxication. It was nice to know that we were happy drunks, at least for the time being. I just prayed no one tried to start anything, or this house would turn in to a frat house in the blink of an eye. My head swam with the heaviness of the alcohol, but there was a part of me that wanted more. I had never felt this weightlessness before, I felt more invincible than normal. I was carefree, I didn't have a single concern in the world.

I found Hannah and slung an arm around her shoulders, "I love you! Did you know that? You are like my favorite person that isn't Kaiba!"

Hannah whipped her head around and looked at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen, "You mean that? You really love me!" Tears welled in her eyes, "I love you too!" Hannah started full on sobbing into my shoulder, she was clearly an emotional drunk.

In most cases this would annoy me to no end, but with the sweet intoxication messing with my emotions I just hugged her and petted her head, "Of course I mean that! I would mean it even if you weren't mates with my brother!"

Hannah released her hold on me and went stumbling away still crying looking for Caleb. She was saying something how happy she was to be in this family as she walked away.

"Where is my person? I miss my human." I complained to myself, but instead of going to look for Kaiba I thought that getting more to drink was a better idea, and went to find the booze man.

I was diligently listening to Pax tell a story, because he would keep refilling my cup absent mindedly as he talked, when the wonderfully familiar scent of Kaiba caught my attention.

"My human!" I slurred rather loudly and ran full tilt in Kaiba's direction leaving Pax in the middle of his story.

Once I saw Kaiba I threw myself at him wrapping my arms and legs around him. I went from wolf to koala in the blink of an eye. I nuzzled against him and relished the coldness of his coat.

"I was only gone for twenty minutes." Kaiba smiled as he looked at me confused

"I know, but I missed you!" I said childishly

"Oh no." Clark growled as he noticed the slur in my words and my extreme change in demeanor.

"What is it?" Kaiba scanned the room for trouble

"She's drunk, really drunk." Clark glared at me "They all are drunk… Pax."

I just grinned from ear to ear, because he couldn't stop me from being drunk, and continued to stay latched on to Kaiba. Kaiba pushed me off and stood me in front of him arm's length away. He looked deep into my eyes and I tried not to giggle because I didn't know which Kaiba to look at. I could feel myself leaning side to side as the alcohol continued to mess with my equilibrium.

"You're so handsome. I love you." I garbled and scrunched my nose trying to be cute

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I didn't think they could get drunk."

"Pax found a strain of wolf's bane that hinders the metabolism, so we don't process alcohol as quickly, and can get drunk. A little can go a long way for someone who has never been drunk in her life." Clark explained and I just side eyed him like he just spilled my darkest secrets.

"Wolf's bane is bad, never messed with it, thought I would get died." I said airily "You drink too!" I held out my half full cup for Kaiba

"No, I think you are drunk enough for the both of us, and you've had enough." Kaiba did try to take the cup

I withdrew the cup quickly and held it to my chest like it was my precious. I looked at him in disgust, and took another long drink. I felt the liquid burn down my throat and hummed happily, "How dare you! HANNAH!" I screamed her name

Hannah was at my side in an instant, "WHAT! WHAT IS IT?" she was panicked

"He tried to take my drink…" I pretended to cry

Hannah gasped dramatically, "Why!?"

"He thinks I'm drunk." I whimpered and leaned into Hannah

"You are." Kaiba wasn't having any of it

"Shh, it'll be okay, the big bad man doesn't know what he is talking about." She whispered soothingly and stroked my hair

"I just want him to have fun with me." I faked sobbed into Hannah's shoulder

Hannah held me closer defensively, "What do you have against fun?" she hissed

I couldn't see him, but I knew that Kaiba was rolling his eyes at the two of us. I handed my cup to Hannah, who suddenly was amazed that she could hold two things at once.

"Lighten up grumpy gills, I still love youuuuuu!" I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck

Kaiba glared down at me for a few seconds, but eventually sighed and kissed my forehead, "I love you too, but slow down a little, this you'll regret it in the morning."

"Morning is forever away! Drinks are now!" I sang and got my cup from Hannah

Kaiba plucked the cup out of my hands before I knew what happened, "Slow down."

I pouted at him before giving in and dropping my sad puppy dog tactic, "Fine…"

xxx

He was right, I did regret it in the morning. I regretted it more than I have ever regretted anything. I woke up with the worse cotton mouth I had ever experienced, my head felt like it was being split down the middle, my stomach lurched at the smell of anything, and I had never realized how bright the lights in the bedroom were. I tried to sit up and realized that every movement made my head pound against my skull. I looked over to the clock and realized that it was past noon. I looked to the other side to see a still sleeping Kaiba. I smiled and then a strange smell hit me so hard that I had to sprint to the bathroom. I threw up the contents of my stomach and then moaned as my head protested the quick movements. I stood up and wiped my mouth before starting to brush my teeth. Mistake… I dropped the toothbrush and rushed back to the toilet where I managed to throw up more alcohol from last night. By this point I was tired of standing and decided a bath would be better. I turned on the water to the large jet tub and impatiently waited for it to fill. I added the only bath bomb that didn't make me want to puke and watched it fizz for a while before finally stripping down and getting in. The hot water seemed to sooth my headache and the discomfort that seemed to be radiating through my skin. I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and stirred the water with my hands.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kaiba asked snidely

"Not so loud." I mumbled bitterly

"I'm sorry I can't quiet hear you. Can you speak up?" Kaiba teased with a louder voice

"Go away." I grumbled

Kaiba smiled and sat at the edge of the tub, "No really, how are you feeling?" He brushed some stray hairs from my bun out of my face

"Like shit. Is this what a hangover is, because it really fucking sucks." I complained

"Is your head pounding, and the thought of moving makes your body hurt?" Kaiba smiled proudly

I narrowed my eyes at him in anger, "Yes, and I've puked twice already."

"Most people puke while still drunk, but its pretty normal. I told you to slow down last night." He wasn't trying to keep the 'I told you so' tone out of his voice.

I splashed him with the water, "You could be a little sympathetic!"

Kaiba tried to move out of the way, but still got soaked, "I tried to get you to stop, I tried to prevent this." He chuckled

"I've never been drunk before! So, I enjoyed it, bite me." I was failing to find the humor in my pain

"Are you going to do it again?" Kaiba grabbed my towel and dried off

"If it means I will feel like this afterwards, no. This is the worst, and that is my towel, asshole." I snapped

"I don't think I like hung over you. I like drunk you much better, you were a lot nicer." Kaiba retorted and hung the towel back up

I grabbed the fluffy scrubber and threw it at him, "Well don't be an asshole."

Kaiba caught it effortlessly, seeing as though it didn't fly as well as I thought it would, "You don't want me to be an asshole?" Kaiba smiled playfully, "Then what are you going to do about this?"

In the blink of an eye he pulled off his pajama pants and boxers and was in the tub. Water sloshed over the side and a wave it me in the face soaking my hair. My hands flew up trying to deflect the water, but of course that wasn't going to stop anything. It left me with my hands up and mouth open in shock.

"You fucker!" I tried to sound harsh, but I couldn't help but laugh "Half of the water is either on me or on the floor!" I splashed him I turned on the water again.

"That's burning hot." Kaiba recoiled creating more waves

"This was my bath to begin with, get out if you don't like it." I sneered

"I like the view." He cooed

"I don't like you right now." I said flatly

I laid back again and closed my eyes. I didn't care that Kaiba was in the tub with me, this was still going to be my alone time. If I can't see him then he isn't actually there. After a few minutes I felt a hand moving its way up my leg.

"No." I said my eyes still closed

The hand disappeared.

A few seconds later it returned on the same path.

"I said no."

The hand stopped but didn't go away.

I lazily opened my eyes, "No."

Kaiba gave a malicious smile and leaned forwards towards me, his hand continuing up my leg as he approached.

"Stop it." I tried to fight my laughter

"I just want to say good morning." He said softly inches from my face

"Remember how I said I puked twice already." I said evilly

Kaiba stopped immediately, "Oh, well go fix that."

"I will. After I shower because _someone_ just had to get my hair wet!" I stood up leaving Kaiba still leaning forward.

"Hurry!" Kaiba complained as I walked around the corner into the shower

I turned on the water and quickly washed my hair. Once I was finished I stepped out and saw Kaiba with my towel wrapped around his waist.

"Need something?" He grinned and gestured to the towel, "Come get it if you want it."

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes, "I don't want that one now. I want a fresh one."

"There are no more." He continued his malicious grin

"Fine I'll just air dry." I tried to be smug but this was not winning to me

I walked to the sinks and stood next to him. Kaiba kept his back to the sinks and eyed me from the side. I tried to wring the excess water out of my hair before running a brush through it. Once I managed to get the brush to run smoothly without catching any tangles I poured a dime size amount of serum into my palm and it through my hair with my fingers. Kaiba watched me intently and I heard his breath hitch as I combed my fingers through my hair. I shook my hair out so that the air would start drying it, and I might have done it a little longer than need be just be an ass to him.

"Hurry." Kaiba grumbled under his breath, his eyes burning into mine

I just smiled back and grabbed my toothbrush once again. This time I managed to get toothpaste on it without wanting to puke. I began to methodically brush all areas of my teeth, and I took my sweet time doing so. Kaiba continued to watch my naked body, his hands were grabbing on to the edge of the counter so hard that the veins in his arms began to rise against his skin. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out the excess.

"Almost done, I just have to use some mouthwash." I said airily

"Fuck it." He breathed harshly and grabbed my face pulling it towards his

His impatience only made the kiss sweeter. I gripped his wrists and stood on my tip-toes to meet his face. The tip of his tongue brushed against the bottom of my lips just before he pulled away.

He then licked the bottom of his lip, "Minty." He eyes still burned

"Good morning, my love." I smiled broadly

"Good morning, baby." He ran his thumb across my cheek bone.

Once we finally were ready we ascended the stairs together. We found Hannah, Caleb, Corey, and half of my pack lazily laying around the house. Corey looked like he had melded with one of the arm chairs. Hannah and Caleb laid on the floor like dead bodies, and the rest of the pack were in random places in awkward positions.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." I arched an eyebrow

There was a unison of shushing.

"Not so loud, my head is pulsating." Hannah garbled from her face down position on the floor

"Is if from being hung over of from all the crying you did last night?" I knelt and whispered

Hannah's head snapped up and she glared at me with more ferocity than I though imaginable. I was actually a little scared in that moment.

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up and backed away slowly

She moaned as she put her head back down and I saw Caleb's hand start searching for hers.

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked to anyone who would answer

"Foyer." Corey lazily pointed in the general direction of the front area

"Hang in their buddy, go drink some water." I said sympathetically

"I don't think I can move." Corey whined

Kaiba and I left the others to go find Mokuba. He was just as Corey said, in the foyer looking at something on his laptop.

"Why are you in here?" I asked

Mokuba turned around surprised by our presences, "Oh, everyone else is a little grouchy this morning so I didn't want to bother them."

Kaiba glared down at me and I shrugged apologetically, "Are you hungry?" Kaiba asked

"Yeah, but I really don't want leftovers from last night." Mokuba replied

My stomached churned at the though of the food from last night. I clutched my stomach, "Yeah I don't either. Want to go into town and leave the grouches on their own?"

"Do you have a way to get to town?" Kaiba asked

"Wait, you haven't been in the garage since we've been here?" My eyes lit up with excitement

"No…" Kaiba was becoming leery

I took them to the garage where Mokuba's eyes lit up just as bright as mine, but Kaiba was not as amused as we were.

"Well I don't keep any cars up here, but I do have these." I motioned to the row of snowmobiles sitting in the garage

"Yes!" Mokuba shrieked

"You aren't driving one yourself!" Kaiba snapped

"Do you have a license?" I asked Mokuba

"Yes." Mokuba replied with sadness

"Then why not?" I asked Kaiba

Kaiba looked from me to Mokuba several times trying to come up with good excuse as to why, but he must has have never thought of one.

"Fine, but you stay in between us, and don't go over the speed limit." Kaiba lectured

"There isn't a speed limit." I said cautiously

Kaiba glared at me from the corner of his eyes, "Not helping."

"Fine! What is with people glaring at me today?" I huffed

I walked to a row of lockers and pulled out two helmets and handed them to Mokuba and Kaiba.

"That one is Corey's it should fit, and that one is Caleb's, so it might not fit because he has a big head." I sneered

Once we geared up we mounted the snowmobiles and took off out of the garage and into the blinding white snow.


End file.
